One Night of Destiny
by mrs.cullen116
Summary: Bella's a college student. she's got no time for a social life. what happens when she meets Emmett at a frat party? what does there future hold for them when she finds out she got pregnant by him that one night of carelessness and fun? LEMONY GOODNESS!
1. Chapter 1

One Night of Destiny

A/N: I don't own Twilight or Emmett, bur I seriously would kill to.

BPOV

"Come on Bella! You have to come to the party!" yelled my best friend Alice. "This is the hottest party of the year and you have to come." My name's Isabella Swan, but I much rather prefer Bella. Isabella's too, well, formal. I'm 19 and am in my second year of college at WSU. I honestly hate it here but if it weren't for my wonderful best friend Alice Brandon, I probably would've dropped out by now. She and I have been friends for the longest. At first through out middle school, we hated each other with a passion. She was the school's rich snobby girl who didn't give a damn if she stole candy from a baby, or so I thought, and I was more on the chubby side and the school nerd.

She would pick on me any time she could and I would silently resent her for it. Being the Forks Washington's chief of police, Charlie Swan's daughter and not speak my mind and stand for fair justice was a complete embarrassment for me. Everyone expected me to be just like my father. Strong and fearless. But everyone didn't know the shy and timid part of him too. So, I _was _like him in that way. One day after school, I heard that Alice was talking shit about me so I decided that I had enough of her. I confronted her and surprisingly, I lashed out all my pent up anger on her. I told her how much of a bitch she was and why the only reason she had "_friends" _was because she had a lot of money. A whole bunch of kids were crowding up anticipating a fight. Boys beginning their puberty state were all excited to see a cat fight bur everyone was disappointed when all Alice did was laugh. "Finally,'" she said smiling. "I knew you had some balls in you Bella." I was equally as surprised as everyone else. Not the fact that she called me by my first name instead of her calling me Swan, but that she was…_proud_ of me?

The days after our little confrontation, we were inseparable. We became best friends quick. That summer she encouraged me to believe that I was beautiful and she even helped me loose a lot of weight. When high school came, our friendship got even stronger if that was possible when she got pregnant at seventeen by her high school and still now sweetheart Jasper Whitlock. She told me that he was the one and that she knew when she heard his hot southern accent. I asked her how she knew and she jokingly told me that she saw it in the future. They now have a beautiful two year old sin, Bobby Brandon Whitlock that I am the very proud godmother of. Right out of high school the both of them got married and Alice, Jasper, Booby, and I moved down to Seattle. Alice and Jasper bought a very pricey apartment (Alice being the snob she is said she refuses to live in student housing) close to campus and I moved into the school dorms. Jasper insisted on me moving in with them, but, as soon as Bobby falls asleep, they fuck like monkeys and I didn't want to hear their howling late at night.

I always liked to focus on my school work so I never really had time to do to the awesome parties that the frat guys had. Which is why Alice is in my room (I don't even know how she got in) on a Saturday morning when I could be sleeping in, bombarding me to got to a beginning of the year frat party. "No. I want top sleep I said with my voice filled with sleep.

"No! You have to come and maybe you'll find a hot guy that can give you a descent fuck, unlike your last guy Jacob. Didn't you say he was a one minute man? But then again you always said that he had a huge-" I cut her off by blowing my morning breath in her face. That was always my way to get rid pf her if she came into my room this early and bother me. "Ill! You FUCKING BITCH!" she shrieked. I thought I got her to go away when I smiled to myself and pulled the covers over my head but I was shocked when she pulled me out of my top bunk and dragged me to my small but comfortable bathroom. For a four foot nine woman, she was one of the strongest people I knew. Mentally and physically.

"You are coming to this party. Even if I have to drag you to it my damn self."

"But-"

"Now or else you're going to regret not listening to me. It's now one in the afternoon and the party starts at nine. Take a quick shower and then I want you to come out so we can get you ready. Don't make me wait."

"But we have like seven hours! Why-" I had no choice but to listen to what she was saying because she gave me her special death glare that she sometimes used on Bobby when he wasn't listening to her. Sometimes I hated it when she treated me like her child than her best friend. I'm not complaining though because she made an awesome mom.

I spent as little time in the bathroom as possible because I didn't want another lecture from mommy dearest. I didn't even bother to wrap a towel around myself because first of all I liked to let myself air-dry and because of all the confidence lessons from Alice all those years ago, I'm very comfortable with my body. The one thing I loved about loosing my weight was the fact that it left a little fat in all the right places. I was glad to say that I had a body that could kill.

When I came out, I saw that my vanity was filled with all types of cosmetics and there were two dresses on the foot of my bed. One was a royal blue color with a twisted bandeau top and rhinestones on the straps. I went over to the bed and picked it up. I was truly hoping that this dress wasn't mine but it was almost as if she heard my thoughts and yelled to me that it was mine. I quickly turned around and starred wide-eyed at the _napkin that she expected me to wear. This dress was screaming "a lot will be shown if I bend over!" It was too short for my liking. My guess would be that it would be short on a little person too! I turned it over and looked at the back that was just as bad. The straps formed an X at the back which therefore exposed more skin. If my dad was here, him being the chief of police and all, he'd make me bring a tazer to this party or better yet bring a gun._

_I looked over at Alice's dress and saw how beautiful and elegant it was. It was appropriate for her because she was a mom but also age appropriate for a nineteen year old and very sexy. It was a backless, warm yellow color that went just above the knee with a yellow silk band wrapped around the waist. The top of the dress was sleeveless that covered her cleavage but showed enough to male some boys drool. If it weren't for the three karat ring on her left hand she'd get a lot of action tonight. "Why couldn't your get me a dress like yours? Why do I have to wear this hooker dress?"_

"_Well, first of all I'm a mom and married. I would've gladly wore that dress that I got you don't want any men all over me. And second, you have a killer body and you should show it off. You hide too much behind your tomboyish clothes." Before I had any time to protest she took one of my towels and ran to the bathroom and sticking her tongue out at me before closing the door. As I heard the water going I went to my armoire and took out my best underwear. A black Victoria's Secret bra and underwear set. I contemplated wearing something else for almost a whole hour but when I heard the water cut off, I quickly put the hooker dress on. Alice came out with my True Blood towel on and dug into her bag for what I assumed was underwear and then she put her own dress on._

"_Now for our hair." Alice pulled me over to my vanity with her super strength and sat me down to get me beautified. Ever since high school, Alice loved playing Bella Barbie. It got on my nerves but whenever I knew that I was in trouble somehow, I'd always let her do it to get me out of the loop. A couple of hours later, after she finished putting the finishing touched, she turned me around in my chair and it was like I was seeing a completely different person. My mahogany brown hair was sleek and straight and my make-up was flawless. She had no need to put on any foundation because me skin was flawless. She applied some bubblegum pink lip gloss on my plumb lips and on my eyes, some blue eye-liner and blue mascara that brought out my brown eyes. _

"_Move!" she yelled knocking me out of my trance. "My turn now." I watched her as she did her hair and make-up for the next hour. Her hair was in her usual spikes pointing in every direction and she added little make-up which brought out her natural beauty. She looked more beautiful to me in my opinion._

"_Okay now for shoes!" she yelled clapping her hands and jumping up and down. I swear that if shoes were alive, she'd leave Jasper and marry those instead. She went into her Louis Vuitton duffel bag and got out two boxes of Louboutin shoes! "Alice! How can you afford those?" I yelled._

"_Um…aren't you forgetting? I'm one of Washington's top stylists to the stars. I can kinda afford anything. Besides, you're my best friend you deserve the best." She gave me another one of her trademark glares before I could say anything. She came over and sat on my bed and took her heels out first. It was a beautiful peep toe, leopard print design with the trade mark red at the bottom. My mouth was hanging popped open at how high they were which made me nervous about the height of mine. After she put them on she looked over at me urging me to put them on. I took a deep breath and opened the box and nearly fainted with relief. They weren't that high and were just my style. They were a shiny black leather four inch peep toe with ankle straps and of course the trade mark red bottom. I sent a silent prayer to God for the fact that I got a pedicure just a couple of days ago. _

_I popped them on, put on the only jewelry that I owned which was a necklace that had a diamond heart as the center piece that my deceased mom gave me a couple days before she died and grabbed mine and Alice's clutch bag. "You ready to go?" Alice asked excitedly._

"_Do I have a choice?" I asked smiling. She shook her head no and we were out the door._

_A/N: what do u think? Please R and R to get me motivated. I'm pretty sure next chapter is gonna have an EmPOV in there somewhere! Ha! I rhymed. _


	2. Chapter 2

One Night of Destiny

A/N: I really like the response that I'm getting to the story so this is coming out much earlier than I thought. I totally forgot to tell u guys all outfits and pictures will be on my profile. I don't own twilight but I wish I did. Especially Emmett….mmmmm! Holla at ya girl! LOL "J

BPOV

As we were going out to Alice's car, I heard quick footsteps behind us. We both turned around and saw that it was Douche-Ward. He's been on my case ever since freshman year of college and he just won't leave me alone. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was hot and I mean REALLY hot. He had that whole I just got out of bed look and since he was on the university's swimming team, he had that body that girls worshipped. His bronze hair was always styled in the bed-head hair style that guys used a whole bunch of hair gel but couldn't get right. His looked flawless and he doesn't even try. The one thing that made my panties wet was his shit eating grin that he always wore. Oh god. But even though he seemed like the perfect man, he was the school whore. I wouldn't be surprised if his dick fell off because of all the diseases he gets from the class whores he fucks with. He finally caught up to us and Alice whispered in my ear, "Make this quick. I want to get my drink on." She looked back at Edward and narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down. "I don't know what all these bitches rave about." she said. "You just look like a crack head to me." she finished with a not so innocent smile. As she walked to her Porsche 911, Edward called her a bitch and she stuck up her middle finger.

"What do you want Edward?"

"I just want to know what your answer is for me asking you out yesterday." He said that while licking his lips and looking at my boobs that was half way out thanks to this dress.

"Well Edward, like all of the other times that you've asked me, my answer is always the same. What makes you think that I would all of sudden change my answer today?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well _Bella_, today is a different day. You could always change your mind." As he was speaking, he was getting dangerously close and blew some air lightly into my ear. I was about to give in when the saint that Alice is, honked her horn.

"Leave her the fuck alone before you infect her with blue waffles (if u haven't seen blue waffles, trust me, u will throw up after you've seen it) you whore!" yelled Alice. That knocked me out of my trance and I quickly ran to the car.

"Thanks Ali. You saved my ass back there."

"No problemo babe. I don't want you dying of some STD because of him. He's a cesspool filled with Chlamydia. Now let's go so I could get drunk with Jasper."

"He's coming?" I asked as I was putting on my seatbelt. I had to double check because when you're in a car with Alice, there's a great possibility you may come out dazed and confused.

"Yeah! We were able to get a last minute babysitter for Bobby fortunately. So we're gonna meet up with Jasper at that party and drink our asses off and hopefully pass out on someone's front lawn." That made me crack up because it was a really big possibility that would happen.

"Yeah." I said laughing. "You remember when we got so drunk last year at your cousin's Bar Mitzvah that after the party, you, Jasper, and I mysteriously passed out on your grandma's front lawn? I remember that my panties were showing under my dress and you had Jasper's bare foot in your face and he was sucking his thumb!" I said all of that holding my sides because I was laughing so hard. Alice was doing the same but still had one hand on the wheel keeping focus.

"Don't remind me! And then when we woke up, there was the Asian foreign exchange student Quan Ling Tou in the tree sleeping! It was like a bad remake of Sixteen Candles!" At that point, we both had tears rolling down our cheeks. Thank goodness for water proof mascara.

After our laughter died down, we quickly glanced at each other and Alice gave me a brief side ways hug. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. I couldn't ask for a better one." she said with a warm smile.

"Same here Ali. Same here."

We headed straight to Alice and Jasper's place so we could say goodnight to Bobby. While we were getting out, there were some other college guys that I assumed were on their way to the same party we were going that started to whistle at us. It was really obnoxious but when one of them came over to Alice and grabbed her ass, I just stared wide eyed with my mouth open. It wasn't that I was surprised at what he did or that he actually had the guts to do it, but I was more scared for him other than the other way around. All of a sudden, Alice walked over to me and told me to hold her bag. I knew exactly what she was about to do.

She walked seductively over to the guy and he was wearing an anticipating grin on his ridiculously hideous face. Alice slid her hand from his chest and then to the crook of his neck. She leaned in as if she was going to kiss him, but that wasn't going to happen. As soon as he was leaning down, she swiftly pulled his head down and caught him in a choke hold.

"Why on earth do you think that I would want you to touch me let alone kiss me, huh!" she yelled while he was struggling for air. It was hilarious watching a little women like Alice have the upper hand on a guy that was at least 250 lbs and six feet tall. I started giggling to myself when she started bobbing his head up and down. Each time his head would go down, she would emphasize on each word. "Who's…Your…Daddy…? Bitch?" I almost pissed my pants when he finally answered, "You… Are!" His friends were looking at him in horror and shock.

Alice abruptly let him go and he almost stumbled to the ground when he and his boys were getting into their car. When they sped away, Alice straightened out her dress, got her bag and started walking u the stairs. I guess all those expensive martial arts classes Alice took as a kid really paid off. Through out the journey of getting in the elevator and getting to the top floor to their apartment, I was dying of laughter. Alice just had a smug look on her face. As we went to the door, Alice was about to get the keys out of her purse but the door swung open and there was Jasper holding Bobby.

"Mama! Mama!" yelled Bobby while opening and closing his cute chubby hands wanting Alice to hold him. Bobby had to be one of the cutest little boys I've ever seen. He has sandy blond hair just like his father and had the most piercing green eyes like Alice. I could tell that his jaw was going to be nicely strong and defined also like his dad. He was going to be a heartbreaker when hew grew up.

"How's my little man?" she cooed and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. Bobby giggled and Alice took him in her arms and kissed Jasper while doing so. "And how's my _big_ man doing today?" she asked emphasizing big.

"Um… you have a two year old in your hands and me right here you know."

"Sorry Darlin'" drawled Jasper. He invited me in and gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry Jass," winked Alice. "We have time to talk dirty all we want later on." said Alice. Ugh.

"Hi honey. How's my favorite godson?" I cooed to Bobby in Alice's arms.

"He's your only godson Bella." she laughed.

"So! Who cares?" She rolled her eyes and handed him over to me. While I was bouncing him gently in my arms Jasper walked over to Alice and hugged her to his chest from behind. She slowly turned around and cuddled to his chest.

I was always secretly jealous of their unconditional love. No matter how many obstacles came their way they always got through it and I always swore that, that is the kind of relationship I'll have when I find _the one_. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Bobby's light snoring. I looked down at him and saw that he fell asleep with my necklace in his right hand and his head full of blond locks sleeping on my left shoulder.

"Aw. Little man's tired." Alice softly said as she walked over to us and grabbed Bobby. She took him and walked around the corner to put him in his room. As she was doing that Jasper went to go change and then the door bell rang. I assumed it was the babysitter so I opened the door. To my surprise, it was Alice's Mom, Jane Brandon.

"Ahhhhh! What are you doing here?" I yelled as I gathered her in a tight hug. Jane had quickly become my second mother after Renée's death. I loved this woman like nothing else. But not as much as my dad. Jasper came running out of his room with only boxers that said "Errthang's Bigger in Texas" with an arrow pointing to his crotch and had a baseball bat in his hands ready to swing.

"Oh it's just Jane sweetheart." he yelled to Alice who came out running and stopped in a karate stance.

"Mom!" She yelled running to Jane and crashing into her with a hug. "You're finally here. I was beginning to think that you stood me up."

"What- I don't get it." I asked confused.

"Jane's the babysitter." Yelled Jasper from their room. It's like a light bulb flashed on the top of my head.

"Well, you kids hurry along. I want some quality time with my grandson. Where is he?" asked Jane looking around for Bobby.

"He's in his room sleeping mom." said Jasper coming out in a striped white and navy blue American Eagle thermal. Along with it he wore some nicely fitted black Rock Viper jeans with white Keds and to top it all of his emerald green with white gold and diamond wedding band. "You ladies ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've been dying to get a break from mommy business for a while ever since Bobby got that fever last week." With that, Alice, Jasper, and I hugged and kissed Jane goodbye and were on our way to the party that would change my life forever.

EmPOV

"Hurry up, you fucking pansy!"

"I'm coming bitch!" I was looking at my reflection in my bathroom and my do I look good. Not in a cocky, egotistical way because I know that it's a fact. I was wearing a nicely snug burgundy polo that showed off my muscles and my favorite and most expensive grey jeans. I had to of course wear my favorite all white Keds slip-ons. Those shits are comfortable! When ever I wear them, it's like I'm walking on a cloud on the way to Keds heaven. To top it all of, I slipped on my father's leather ring that I always played with as a boy and my I Love Boobies wrist bands.

"Dude, I swear you take longer getting dressed than my grandpa takes a deuce." said my best friend Mike.

"I have to look good. Just because you don't take your time to take a proper shower, doesn't mean that I don't have to." My name's Emmett McCarty Cullen. Playboy extraordinaire. I'm _finally _a senior at WSU and seriously can't wait to get out of this hell hole. I just signed my four year contract to play football for the New York Giants, my favorite team of all time. I was leaving in about three days so my frat brothers decided to throw me a farewell party. No more rainy weather. No more living with guys that bring home grenades every night just to relieve some of their sexual tension. No more _this_. I was getting sick and tired of Washington state that I almost bounced in my seat in my coaches office when my new manager and other best friend, James, handed me the pen to sign the piece of paper giving me 5 million dollars! NEW YORK! I still can't believe it! I'm now the Giants' new number one linebacker!

There was one thing that was bothering me though about this whole situation. My ex bitch of a girlfriend Rosalie fucking Hale. She was one crazy ass bitch. I had that feeling that wherever I would go, she would follow me or have a way of finding me. One time after we broke up, I was on a date with this fine ass girl, Sheyna, and all of a sudden here comes crazy ass Rosalie talking about how we're still together and she took Sheyna's hot coffee and poured it all over her head. I had to take the poor girl to the hospital.

That's one thing that I was worried about with having this party at the Theta Xi frat house because anybody's who's anybody would come including Rose. I jogged down the stairs two at a time and saw that it had just turned nine and people were already coming in through the door. I pumped the music up and started to span the crowd for my next lay for the night (and probably my last WSU girl). I'm gonna get New York girls now! Oh man. I sound like a geek that's never gotten laid before.

As I was making my way through the crowd to look for my prey, I saw that my brothers were looking at someone. I turned my head the direction theirs was at and that's when I saw her. She was hot! She wore a sexy ass blue dress that was not only my favorite color but was the length that I preferred dresses to be. Nice and short. She was wearing killer heels that made her creamy legs look extra long. I think I just came in my pants. Her hair was long and straight and went all the way down to her nice round ass. She was talking to Mike and I could see that she was uncomfortable with their distance. It was already an hour into the party and Mike was already drunk! Weak.

I went over to out make-shift bar and got her a margarita and a beer for me.

"Excuse me, but is my friend here bothering you?" I asked putting my dimples on full display.

"Um…yeah. The prick won't back off." she said narrowing her eyes at Mike.

"Excuuuse me. I'll go away." Mike said holding his hands up in a defensive manner and stumbling away to bombard another girl.

"Thanks. That guy was really getting on my nerves." she said with a smile. When she turned to me, I could've sworn that she had the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen. I kind of in a weird way reminded me of my mom's, Esme's smile.

"No problem. Do you want a drink?" I asked gesturing to her margarita. I got a little discouraged when she looked at me and quirked her left eyebrow up like I looked stupid or something.

"Uh…I hope that bud light you got there in your hand is for me. I'm not the prissy drink kind of girl." she said taking the beer out of my hand and downing it. I'm in love.

All I could do was stare at her as she downed the whole thing and didn't even stop to take a breath. I was oh so close to asking her if she wanted to marry me. The last thing that she did that turned me insanely on was burp and then took the margarita, throw away the olive and down that too! _Will you do me the honors of bearing my children?_

"Sorry." she said. "I've been kinda having a crazy week."

"No problem. I like a girl who knows how to down a drink and not have to come up for air. No pun intended." When I said that last part, we both laughed.

"You wanna dance?" she asked biting her lip. Oh man, I came in my pants again.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Smooth Cullen. Very smooth.

"I'm Bella by the way." she whispered into my ear as we were making our way to the dance floor.

"Emmett." I said back. As I was spanning the crowd I saw that Rosalie was here. Even tough I had a dime piece in my hand, Rose was also looking good. She was wearing a dress that looked like fucking lingerie and some hot studded boots, with a gold bracelet and earrings. She may look good, but this Bella chick was finer.

We made our way to the center of the dance floor and as soon as DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love started, Bella yelled.

"I fucking love this song!" she said laughing. She turns her back to me and that's when she started to dance.

**__****__**

[USHER]  
(yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)

As Usher says that part, she seductively rocks her hips side to side  
**__**

Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body

That's when she lifts her hands and puts them around my neck and is rocking into my hard on. For a white girl, she sure can move. Rosalie usually dances like a chicken with their head cut off.  
**_Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _**

She turns around and I see that she's singing along to the lyrics while dancing on me as if we were one.**_  
Keep downing drinks like this  
Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this mother fucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again _**

I couldn't control myself, so the cave man in me decided to devour her lips. It was one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had in my life. Probably _the most_ amazing kiss I've ever had. Her lips were round and plump and she tasted like bubble gum.  
**_[PITBULL]  
In the cover of the music  
Get naked baby  
I'm sorry chica  
Better holla at Tyrone  
Let him know how I jump through your foot loop  
Scolla chico two can  
We're from the blocka blocka o polaca  
Were the boys get loose like wacka flacka  
Oh no man, it's global  
Was' up  
Colale flacka  
I wanna be your giant, no not your dada  
Dale abre ai  
Papa Nicholas baby  
Let me see  
Yo soi un Jaunito  
Que stato taito  
Yo freco, no OK _**

As we were making out, I couldn't help but feel something really weird in my stomach. It wasn't my hard on. It was more like…_butterflies_? Whoa. Emmett McCarty Cullen doesn't get butterflies. Although this time felt different.

**__****__**

Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last,  
last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last,  
last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ

I had to have her. Not just in a caveman way but I wanted her physically and emotionally.

"Let's go to my room." I whispered.

"Okay." she whispered back breathless.

I took her hand and led her to the stair case. When I looked down I saw Rosalie with smoke coming out of her ears and all I did was wink and wave at her with Bella in tow.

A/N: what do you think? More reviews equal another early chapter. Next chapter will be BPOV and…..A LEMON! Reminder: outfits on profile.


	3. Chapter 3

One Night of Destiny

Chapter 3

A/N: As you can tell by my early chapters, I am a total softy for good reviews. Of course the wonderful SM owns it all especially Emmett. Sadly, I don't L

BPOV

I couldn't imagine my luck for the night. I met an amazingly hot and muscular guy that had the deepest dimples. I swear, if I put my index finger in them, my finger would be lost inside. When he walked up to me and saved me from Mike Newton, the second school whore right after Edward, I knew that I would be forever thankful for him. We talked for a while and he even made me laugh in the first couple minutes of us meeting each other. In my book, that's pretty hard for a guy to do.

I decided, what the fuck, Alice wanted me to loosen tonight and that was exactly what I was aiming on doing. "You wanna dance?" I asked him biting my lip terrified of possible rejection.

"Y-yeah. Sure." he replied stammering. Alice always told me to stop biting my lip because it looked too adorable and innocent and made guys think kinky school girl thoughts about it. I always said that it was complete bull shit, but by Emmett's response, maybe it wasn't.

We walked to the middle of the dance floor and while we were introducing ourselves, my song came on. I yelled because every time this song came on, it did something to me that I just couldn't explain. "I fucking love this song." I turned my back to him and started my trademark sexy dance.

Throughout the whole duration of the song, my inner Bella was telling me to stop because I just met this insanely hot guy and he might get the wrong idea. At one point of the song, I blocked out inner Bella and wrapped my arms around his neck and grinded my ass onto his crotch. Well someone's happy to get touched! I even thought that I heard Emmett groan and it was one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. At some point, I found myself singing along to the words of the song. Emmett pulled me closer to little Emmett, or should I say BIG Emmett and he looked into my eyes for a quick second then kissed me. At first, I was caught off guard but then when I felt his tongue asking for entrance, I felt like I had no choice but to reply generously.

Our lips moved in sync and it was like our mouths were made for each other. Inner Bella was protesting but I mentally punched the shit out of her and let my body respond to the warm touches that Emmett was giving me. Either the alcohol was to blame, the song, or it was like something in me snapped and my whole world opened. Like I was seeing the world for the first time. I thought to myself that maybe inner Bella was the thing keeping me from having a descent social life all these years. I felt as if I were being reborn.

Emmett abruptedly stopped the kiss and with his forehead pressed to mine, asked me if I wanted to go up to his room. At first I was thinking about saying no because of my morals, but I told myself to loosen up. "Okay." I replied breathless.

He led me up the stairs and before I told him that I had to tell a couple of friends where I was, I looked to my left and saw that Alice and Jasper were looking at me smiling. Then Alice turned Jasper around bent him over and started humping him from behind. I almost cracked up when Jasper started to pull on his hair making his girlish O face and Alice put her hands behind her back. I fucking love those two. To tell them that I got the point, I smiled back at them but they kept going on with their act.

Emmett quickly pulled me into the room that I assumed was his room. When he closed the door, he attacked my lips and pulled me up against the door. I dropped my bag and instinctively pulled his head closer and grabbed a fistful of his brown hair. He then grabbed both of my thighs and lifted me onto his bed. When I bounced up and down, he got on top of me and started devouring my neck. Oh goodness, the things that this man could do with his tongue. I felt him gently bite some places on my neck and then wherever he bit, he would slowly lick it afterwards. Every time he would do this, my eyes would roll to the back of my head. He then took his massive left hand and started to slowly knead my left breast and the other hand went down to my punani. I never liked the word vagina or pussy. They both sounded so hideous to me. He slowly started to rub my bundle of nerves through my thin panties that I could feel getting wet at every touch.

"Oh, fuck Bella. You're so wet for me." he said while kissing my neck. I couldn't do anything but writher in pleasure as he caressed my clit. He then slid his finger inside of me and I moaned in complete ecstasy. He started slowly pumping in and out of me which got on my nerves.

"You're such a fucking tease." I moaned as I grabbed his hand that was giving me so much pleasure. I did something that was so bold that I was completely proud of myself. I brought his hand to my mouth and slowly eased the slick finger that was inside of me into my mouth. I sucked on it so hard that my tongue started to slightly hurt. I did all of this without loosing eye contact and was even prouder when I heard Emmett moan.

"You're the one who's fucking teasing." he said smiling. As I giggled, I took his finger out of my mouth and turned us over. I could see on his face that he was surprised that a small girl like me could turn him over. I just laughed and while straddling him, I bent down and started doing the same crucial pattern of biting and licking that he was previously doing to me. Each time I licked he moaned and so did I. throughout the whole process, he was erratically feeling on my ass and the back of my thighs so I started to dry hump him. I thought to myself that I had enough of this foreplay, so I straightened my back out and swiftly pulled my dress off over my head. In the dark I could even see Emmet smiling and his dimples on full display. He also straightened himself so we were now chest to chest at the edge of his bed with my legs wrapped around his torso. He took one of his hands and he being the pro he is unhooked my black bra.

He stood up, threw my bra to the corner of his room and put me back on the bed. As he was looking at my boobs, he hurriedly took off his shirt not breaking eye contact off of my chest while I kicked my shoes off. He looked at me and when he saw that I was biting my lips, he groaned and slipped out of his shoes then took off his jeans. Oh. My. Goodness. He was going commando! When his length sprang free, I couldn't help but stare. How was it going to fit? I knew he knew what I was thinking because he wore a devious smile on his face then he jumped on top of me with his hands out so he wouldn't crush me.

He brought his hand down and grabbed a handful of my underwear and tore it off of me and threw it to the corner with my bra. "I hope you weren't too fond of those." He then took hold of his dick and started rubbing my entrance with its head. I groaned and couldn't wait any longer.

"Fuck the shit out of my already!" I screamed.

"You aren't very patient are you?" he said against my ear.

"Well if you would just-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Emmett forcefully slammed into me which made me catch my breath. My eyes instantly rolled to the back of my head for the billionth time. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and held on to his broad shoulders and held on for dear life. Each time he would pound into me, he would hit another delicious spot. I almost climaxed right then and there but when he sat up straight with him still inside of me and grabbed my leg and put it on his shoulder, he went deeper than before leaving my peaking climax wanting more.

"Your pussy's so fucking tight. It feels so good." he moaned slamming into me.

"Harder, Em. Faster." I wanted more, more, and more. He obediently obeyed by going faster and harder. The bed being against the wall was making so much noise that I could barely hear his sac pounding against my ass. If there's one thing that I love it's the sound of skin slapping skin.

"God Bella. I'm so close." After three deep forceful pounds, we both came at the same time.

"Ooooh." I moaned because there wasn't anything else that I could say at that point. Emmett did the same but his more manly and sexy. I once more became undone when I felt the hot streams of Emmett's cum inside of me.

He collapsed on top of me panting and his body sleek with sweat and still inside of me. I wrapped my arms around him and just closed my eyes feeling his heart erratically beat against my chest. This was one of the most intimate things that have happened to me after sex. After Jacob and I would fuck he would either cry or fall asleep. This with Emmett was different and it felt…nice.

He slowly got off of me and pulled himself out. We both groaned at the loss of contact and he laid himself beside me and pulled the sheets over our wet naked bodies. He pulled me close to him and I cuddled into his chest. "Goodnight Bella." he said with a kiss to my forehead. I sighed contently and tiredly replied him with "Goodnight Emmett."

I woke up the next morning to the sun beating on my back. I quickly sat up and wrapped the sheets around me to cover myself. What did I do last night? Or should I say _who _did I do last night? All of a sudden, flashes of what happened flew through my head. I remember Emmett: his luscious body. His adorable smile. Those deep dimples. His incredible dick. Our amazing sex filled night. I quickly remembered that I didn't have one orgasm, but three! I vividly remember waking up and having two more rounds.

I was snapped out of erotic thoughts when I realized that water was running in the bathroom. I hastily ran to the corner of his room and put on my bra. I saw what condition my panties were in so I just grabbed them and put them in my clutch. Ill. I grabbed my dress from off of the floor and looked for one of my shoes that were missing. I was about to give up when I saw it way under his bed and reached for it and put it on. I didn't even bother looking in the mirror so I took out a hair band from my purse and put my hair in a sloppy bun. I tip toed to the door and opened it nice and slow. I slipped out and thanked heaven that he was using the water.

As I was dodging passed out college kids on the stairs, I started having instant regrets. Why did I do that! I'm so stupid! We didn't even use a fucking condom. As I was about to get out of the front door, some blond girl abruptly blocked my way.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bitch?" she snarled.

"Um…I'm a girl who has a raging headache and who wants to go home and sleep." I said to her tiredly.

"Why the hell was you with my man?" she half yelled.

"Uh…first of all, don't yell at me bitch. And second, he said nothing about you last night or when he screamed my name. Now move." I told her moving her to the side. I didn't even have to look back at her to see that she was pissed. I heard it in her ugly little shriek. It wasn't even a shriek. It was more like a baboon having a baby from their ass. That's the point where I really started to feel guilty. The bastard _used_me for a good fuck. He has a fucking girlfriend.

As I was walking through the front lawn of the Theta Xi frat house I felt the waterworks coming, but they stopped when I saw Alice with Jasper's clothes on and Jasper wearing Alice's dress passed out on the lawn. Even when they don't know it, those two know how to cheer me up. How do they get themselves into these situations? How did I get _myself _into this situation?

A/N: Uh Oh! Why did Bella leave? Why is Rosalie there at six o'clock in the fucking morning? How will Emmett react to Bella's disappearance? How did Alice and Jasper end up wearing each other's clothes? I know the answers to all of you questions. RandR to find out. This will be the last time that I'm updating so early but if more reviews come, I may post early. Next chapter will be all in EmPOV. Bella's hot bra and underwear set on my profile.


	4. Best Girl

One Night of Destiny

Chapter 4

A/N: Special thx to Moonlight Isabella Silverstein. If it weren't for her, I'd be dumb enough to post the same chapter twice again. And also ShamelesslyObsessed for the idea of Mike and Rosalie. This is all going to be in Emmett's POV so bear with me here. I'm making shit up as I go. This is going to be his last POV for three years because after this chapter, it's gonna be all in Bella's POV and then the chapter after that fast forwards three years into the future. IMPORTANT: at some point of this chapter, you're going to have to play _BEST GIRL_ by Taio Cruz while reading just to add a dramatic effect, so I advise you to get that ready now and wait until it's time. I'll write when to start playing it. I'll do something like this in later chapters to make them more interesting. SM owns everything. Enjoy!

I woke up and felt the hot beaming sun on my face. I tried to cover my face with both my hands but I couldn't move my left arm because it felt so numb. OH MY GOD! ROSALIE WENT OVER THE EDGE AND CUT OFF MY ARM was my first irrational thought, but I calmed down when I saw a beautiful angel sleeping on my arm, using my nicely built bicep as a pillow with a content smile on her lips.

Oh yeah. It's Bella. At first, I thought what this beautiful woman was doing in my bed and then I remembered all of the naughty things we did last night and how I felt a strong connection to her. I stayed staring at her when I realized that I was smiling like a fucking fool. What the hell did she do to me? Whatever it was, I was so not going to complain. She had made me feel feelings that I never knew I could feel for any woman other than my mom who I loved like nothing else. I am such a mama's boy. I watched her as the sun light beamed beautifully on the small of her back and some rays that made its may onto her hair. She looked like an angel that came down to this earth just for me. I knew she was when she drank that beer like it was apple juice.

I realized where my thoughts were going when I saw little Emmett peaking through the sheets. _Time for a cold one. _

I slowly climbed out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom to take my shower. I looked back at my bed and smiled again as I saw Bella sigh and say, "I want a double cheeseburger." If she wasn't asleep, I would have thought that she was actually asking for one. God must really love me because he sent down a goddess to me that knows how to party, dance, and eat. Whenever Rosalie and I would go out to dinner, she'd always order a fucking salad with no chicken or anything. She always said it was to keep her figure, but I always said it was to starve her. I escaped from my thoughts of that sorry excuse for a woman and sped my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water to a very cold temperature to help me with my very throbbing erection and started to take care of my business. I thought of Bella dancing. I thought of the three times Bella said my name last night. Hell, I even pictured Bella, on my bed eating a double cheeseburger. Naked.

After that little fantasy I just came undone and released my seed on the shower wall. I didn't know I could shoot up this much in one load. Usually with Rosalie- you know what? No more Rosalie talk. She was the fucking past and I have a feeling that Bella is going to be my future. I better not fuck this up. This Bella chick-shit I don't even know her last name-is different and I could tell.

After my morning routine, I quickly rinsed the shower wall for when Bella wanted to use the bathroom (one of the perks of being this frat house's president. I get my own bathroom!) hopped out, and tied my teddy bear towel around me. Yeah, I have a teddy bear towel and everyone knows it. Bears are my favorite animal and my mom gave me this towel as a Christmas present. Plus I think that Bella would find it cute. I honestly didn't know how Bella would react because I never showed any girl my special towel.

I opened the door anticipating Bella to be there but instead, I find Rosalie there, lying on my bed like she fucking owns the shit.

"What the hell are you doing here in my room?" I ask half screaming because of the disappointed because of Bella's disappearance.

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend baby." she said while twirling a lock of her golden hair on her finger.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell your psychotic ass that I'm not your boyfriend bitch?" I don't think that I should've said that because all of a sudden, Rose stood up, quickly walked up to me, and slapped me. It took everything in me not to do something back because my mom taught me well and I didn't want to disappoint her. Instead, I just closed my eyes and as corny as it may sound, I counted backwards from ten to one.

"Do not talk to me like that. I am not a bitch." she snarled. "And besides, I have the right to be mad at you right now after you cheated on me with that whore that came out of your room this morning."

When she said that, I quickly opened my eyes with excitement and stopped myself from showing the smile that was itching to be shown before Rosalie did something worse than smack me. She's probably cut my balls off. Lord knows that I need those. "How long ago did she leave? Did you talk to her? Did she say anything about me? Maybe if I go now I can catch up to-" I was cut off by another slap by Rosalie. At this point, I was seeing red. I looked out my opened door for a second and saw Mike brushing his teeth in his Wonder Woman boxers and when he saw that Rosalie and I were fighting he went wide eyed and abruptly turned. Maybe Rose here isn't as innocent as she claims to be.

"You are not allowed to talk about this Stella chick ever again!"

"Bitch, her name is _BELLA _and since you claim to think that we're together, I guess you cheated on me too. You and Mike, huh? That's really nice. Going after one of my best friends just to get back at me. You're a pathetic whore Rose. So I'm saying this officially now since you're clearly confused on the status of our relationship. I said this weeks ago and I'm saying it again slowly so your empty head can decipher what I'm saying. We…are…through…Rose…a…lie!" I said emphasizing each syllable. She was about to slap me again but this time I caught her arm and pushed her against the wall without hurting her scrawny ass. "Oh Emmett. You wanna play rough huh?" she said trying to kiss me. Before she could, I pushed and hauled her ass out in the hallway and watched as she stumbled and fell on her flat ass. What did I ever see in this broad?

"From now on, this is a _NO BITCH _zone. Now get the fuck out of here before you make me do something I probably won't regret later." I shouted making all of my brothers come out of there rooms to see what all of the commotion was. Like Kevin McCall said in Deuces by Chris brown: _I flip that middle finger and the index finger follow. _That's exactly what I did to Rosalie. I flipped her the bird saying fuck you then put up my index saying we're through.

I closed the door and sat on bed with my face in my hands and my elbows propped up on my knees. _Why would she leave? Did I do something wrong? _I never felt this way about a girl before. What scared me the most was that this is happening only after meeting her for ten minutes and having sex with her, not even knowing her last name. I have to find her. I…have to. I only have two days left and I want to see where we can go.

I got up from bed and took off my towel and out on some decent clothes to go out with. Of course, I wore my trusty Keds with khaki shorts and my favorite black V-Neck knitted sweater. I looked in the mirror one more time and saw how good I looked and walked out of the door.

_Who wouldn't know Bella? She's not that hard to miss. She's incredibly hot and funny. This'll be easy._

After about three hours, I had no such luck. I tried all the classes to see if she might be studying or something. I tried the library. I tried the Advanced Class because she was so smart. I tried the girls' dorms. Hell, I even tried the girls' locker room. I even looked by asking people if they knew who Bella was. "_You know, smart, funny, sexy, and has a banging body?_" Everyone I interrogated either asked _who's Bella _or the occasional guy would say _I wanna piece of that._ It was so frustrating looking for someone who nearly didn't exist. I honestly didn't get it. How can no one notice how beautiful she was? It was amazing how her name suited her features so well. I mean, it wasn't like she locked herself up in her room and read all day (if only he knew). I thought that since today was a Sunday, maybe she was at church or something.

I personally hated churches. Whenever I would walk into one for my mom's sake, I would always shrivel up inside. She would always joke that I was like a vampire or some shit. Ever since she got diagnosed with breast cancer a couple of years ago, I kind of lost all connection to God. I felt as if he was trying to steal my mom away from me and I would never forgive him for it. Mom's been doing well now so I guess it wouldn't hurt to just take a peek inside. Plus, I guess it was God that sent me Bella. I had to give him some credit. I even wear I Love Boobies wristbands to show my support.

I drove my Jeep Wrangler to the near by church and nearly ran out of the car when I saw a girl with brown hair walk in with a white dress. I saw her disappear and then ran towards her.

"Bella!" I yelled. The girl didn't stop so I ran to the front of the church where she was sitting with her head bowed. "Bella." I said gently touching her shoulder. My heart almost dropped when the girl slowly turned around and I saw her face. It wasn't my Bella.

"Yes?" she smiled warmly. She was hot. If I didn't have my heart set on Bella, I'd have probably asked her out.

"Sorry. Thought you were someone else." Before she could say anything, I turned around and walked out of the church.

_3 hours later._

I had given up on looking for Bella so, reluctantly, I went back to start my packing for New York. I need to see Bella. Maybe God will do me one more favor and send her my way. Before I knew it, it was twelve and my search for Bella combined with my Rosalie problem, and the stress that comes with packing for a long trip really took its toll on me. I finished packing up most of my things and went to bed that night/morning thinking about Bella. My Bella.

_The next morning: Emmett's last full day_

I woke the next morning with thoughts of Bella. I dreamt of her last night. I didn't have any erotic dreams though. They were nicely kept PG-13 which is a first for me. It was of me and Bella looking up at the setting sun while we were rocking in a boat in the middle of the ocean just holding each other. What was she doing to me! Maybe that night, the DJ really did have me falling in love.

I spent most of my day with friends and family. At first, it was awkward spending time with Mike after he admitted to fucking Rosalie, but I ended up forgiving him. It really wasn't her fault. If Rosalie was a guy, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to keep it in her pants. She claimed to have loved me, but I knew it wasn't true. I'm so glad that I never liked her in the first place. The only reason why I got with her was because she is my dad Carlisle's boss's daughter. My dad being the saint that he is was actually relieved that I let her go. So was Rosalie's own father. I guess everyone knew how much of a bitch she was. Thank goodness his boss didn't get mad at me or my dad.

Mike, my brothers, James my new manager and best friend, and I spent some time at the local bar. We talked mostly about the crazy parities we've had and how future parties won't be the same without me. Throughout the whole three hours we spent there, I was secretly hoping that Bella would show up. God, if only I had her last name.

After time with the boys and saying my goodbyes, I went to the house and packed up all my things and put it in my jeep and drove down to my parents' house to spend my last night in Washington with them.

As soon as I pulled up in the driveway, my mom came running down our huge front porch and right into my arms.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're here." she said on my chest. I couldn't help but to tear up a little seeing her with a bandana on her head due to her chemo-therapy thinking on how I would have to leave her with just dad to look after her. "Emmett, sweetheart, don't cry for me. I should be crying for you. You're gonna be so far away from me being an all-star football player and you're gonna forget about us little town folks dear."

"Mom," I started with my voice shaking. If my brothers saw me right now, they'd have a field day. "I could never forget about you and dad. Especially you. You're my number one." I said as I kissed her head that was once filled with beautiful caramel colored locks was now bald.

Just then, I saw my dad on the front porch and saw that he was tearing up too. "Dad, not you too." I couldn't help but laugh a little when he ran up to us and said, "Group hug!" It was kind of weird with me being the biggest one and lifting them both up as we hugged.

Dad helped me take out a couple bags that I would need for the night since they were driving me to the airport in the morning. I walked into our massive dining room and saw that mom went all out with dinner. I was about to ask her why a whole bunch of food was out when my question was answered with almost the whole McCarty and Cullen family popping out from different places of the house. It was a true surprise. There was Uncle Vincenzo who was so Italian that it was ridiculous. You could only understand the last to words of his sentence. That quido really cracked me up. My favorite aunt in the world was there too. Auntie A. She always brought me loaves and loaves of cake that it was because of her that I was pudgy as a kid. To this day, I don't know what the A in her name is for. A whole bunch of other family members were there too.

We spent most of dinner talking about me and my childhood. Stories like how I lost my virginity to the 18 year old next door neighbor Gigi when I was like 15 thanks to Uncle Vincenzo. We also talked about embarrassing stories too like how I peed on myself in my dad's car when I was sixteen because we were driving from Vancouver to Washington without stopping. Dad couldn't stop laughing and mom was just looking at him shaking her head. We also talked about all the good things I've done and how good of a man I became.

When it was time to go, everyone left with goodbyes and I love you's, especially Auntie A who gave me a loaf of pound cake. A couple of hour later, I said my goodnights to mom and dad and went to bed waiting for the long day that was to come tomorrow and of course thinking of Bella.

The next morning, I woke up and started to get ready for the long plane flight to come. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning and my flight leaves at 8:05. I put on my true religion jeans and sneakers then quickly put on my flannel shirt with my favorite leather jacket and finished my outfit my dad's ring and my Ginats cap. Got to support my team. I got ready and it was hard because most of that time was spent thinking about Bella.

(START MUSIC)

I thought of how beautiful she was and how sweet and gentle she was. I almost broke down when I realized that there was a good chance that I was never going to see her ever again. Her smile. Her body. Her face. Her hair. I was never going to kiss those bubble gum flavored lips and smell her strawberry scented hair ever again.

I packed up in the car and my parents followed me to the airport. They followed me into the right terminal and after some tear felt goodbyes, I was on my own. They were generous enough to bring my car to the place that it needed to go to come to New York with me. I sat at the waiting area and realized that the whole time I was again thinking of Bella. If only I could see her one more time. If only she would just appear in front of my eyes and tell me that she were coming with me or something dramatic like that, that happens in all those cheesy chick flicks that Rosalie always made me watch.

But, that wasn't going to happen. Bella wasn't coming. She never was. Maybe she didn't feel the same way that I did that night and how I feel now. She probably is sitting with her girlfriends talking about how she met another guy that was sweet and loving and how his name was not Emmett. Probably some boring name like Bob.

She doesn't want me and she never will.

No! I know she felt something and I know she feels the same way. She had to. She has to. She was the best damn girl in the whole wide world. She is the only one that I will ever need. Everything that she did to me the few hours we were together were amazing. No one could ever make me feel the way she did.

"Flight 192 to New York boarding." said a voice on the intercom. I took my carry on and went in line to board the flight. The Giants were generous enough to pay for my first class seat so I went right to it. Window seat! Awesome! My excitement went down when I started to think of Bella.

The plane engine revved and we were almost about to start the flight when I looked to left out the window and saw her! She was at the big overview window people stand at to see planes go and she was waving enthusiastically. I was about to unbuckle my seatbelt when the flight attendant said that I had to stay in my seat. _But the love of my life is there at my grasp! _I was about to yell but the plane started to move. No! I looked to my left and saw that Bella looked flustered and was panting almost as if she was running. Was it because of me? _Duh. She feels the same Emmett, said my inner voice. I sat back down and smiled at Bella and she smiled back. I knew that this was not the last time that we were going to see each other. Somehow, fate and God would bring us together…_

_A/N: what do you think? Did the music go with the chapter? Review please. Next chapter will be Bella's last POV for three years just like how this is Emmett's last POV for three years. BPOV will have a song too!_


	5. Waiting for the End

Chapter 5

Waiting for the End

A/N: Here is what we have all been waiting for. Bella's POV! In this chapter, all questions including what happened to Alice and Jasper, which is my favorite, and if Emmett really saw, Bella will be answered. This will be the last BPOV for three years like Emmett's and the next chapter will pick up three years later. I'm still trying to figure out whose POV it should be in. Like Emmett's chapter, this one will come with a song by Linkin Park (who I'm seeing in concert in Chicago in a couple of weeks! YEAH!) Called _Waiting for the End_, which I adore. Just get it prepared and look for when to start playing. SM owns everything as usual!

BPOV

Right after I had my altercation with Emmett's supposed girlfriend and woke up Alice and Jass to get off the ground, we got into Alice's car and me being not so hung-over, I drove us home. The whole way, I was thinking about how stupid I was for sleeping with him. I didn't even know his whole name for god's sake. God must not like me right now because all I was thinking about was the fact that we didn't use a condom. I mean, it's not that I don't like kids; it's just that I am so not ready to have a kid right now.

While thinking about all of last night and BABIES, I almost drove passed my dorm but Jasper patted me on the shoulder before I could. I said my goodbyes to them and it was hard because the sight of Jasper in Alice's dress that was like, four sizes too small was disturbing. I walked up to my dorm and went straight to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. I stripped off my dress and after taking off my shoes, I rubbed my soles thanking God that I didn't have any blisters from these death traps that I miraculously didn't kill myself in.

I grabbed my Eric Northman towel (I fucking love true blood!) and stepped into my now full tub. I unhooked my bra and slowly slid into the Lavender scented warm water. Looking up at the ceiling, it strangely reminded me of Emmett again. His body, his kindness, his smile. Especially his dimples. Those dimples that brought out his boyish charms. Whenever I would look at him while we had sex, I saw the warmth and protectiveness that I should feel from a guy when we make love. Wait, did I just say make love? I honestly have never made love to a man before. Not even with Jacob, whom I _thought _to have loved. No. _Made love _is not what we did. We just fucked. Now I have to convince myself that we did.

I had to remind myself that he used me to relieve some of the sexual tension that he had pent up. But the big question is why would he want to have sex with me? Judging by his _girlfriend_, he didn't need some average girl like me. She was beautiful, tall, had nice long legs, and boobs much bigger than mine. They were probably fake anyways.

The fact that he used me got me angry but at the same time, disappointed in myself and very sad. I was sad that a good guy like him would use a good woman like me. I closed my eyes and the first thing that I saw was again Emmett. His beautiful sky blue eyes looking at me while we were in bed together and I remembered all of the sweet words he said that lightly caressed my heart.

I opened my eyes and felt water trickle down my cheek. At first, I thought that it was maybe water but soon realized that it was actually a tear that escaped my eyes. I then sat there and started to cry like an idiot. I cried because I felt used. I cried because I felt cheap. I even cried because I missed Emmett's presence even after just an hour. This is one of the benefits of getting the best grades in the entire school: I am rewarded with my own room and a private bathroom, which is rare. I could just sit there and cry my eyes out with no one to come and bother me and ask me what was wrong. And that's exactly what I did.

After my crying fest, I slowly got out of the now cold water and got dressed for the day. I had nothing to do so I had decided to go and visit Alice and Jass to see if they didn't pass out on someone else's lawn. I put on my favorite skinny jeans, my favorite Giants sweatshirt and cap, and finished it with my blue Converse sneakers. I didn't feel like getting too dressed up for Alice. Today was my day to sulk and I was going to do it in my favorite team apparel. I hopped into my ancient truck and drove over to Alice's.

When I got there and I went up to their floor and door, before I could nock, Alice swung it open and hugged me very tightly.

"Alice…can't…breathe." I gasped.

"Oh Bella. I knew something was wrong this morning. We have to talk. What's wrong?"

"I'll…tell…you…if…you…let…me…go." When she finally did, I took a huge breath as if I was under water for what seemed for hours. Sometimes, I think this little pixie took steroids or something.

She pulled me in and sat me down on the couch.

"Where are your mom and Jass and Bobby?" I asked without interest. To tell the truth, I was still hung up on Emmett.

"They all went to the park. I sent them away because, somehow I knew that something was wrong with you ever since this morning and now you're here. And besides-" Alice abruptly stopped talking when she finally took a good look at what I was wearing. "OMG! This must be bad 'cuz you're wearing your 'sulking' clothes! That last time you wore those, it was when Charlie went to the hospital for a heart attack! Is it that bad?" After she was finished talking, I just started to cry. She came over to me and hugged me as tight as she could.

"I feel so dirty, Alice. I did something last night, and I don't know how I feel now." As I was crying, I went through the whole story of how I slept with Emmett and how it was later revealed that he had a girlfriend. At that part of the story, Alice gasped and called him an asshole. I also told her that I felt a sort of connection with him and the fact that he may have been taken was like adding salt to the wound. The part that killed her and me both was when I told her silently that we didn't use a condom and Alice's face suddenly went white.

Ever since Alice got pregnant with Bobby in high school, she said that she would never wish that experience on someone so young. Her getting pregnant only two years ago, that meant that I was still very young.

"Bella! How can you be so irresponsible? You can't just run around having sex with the first guy you think is hot!" she screamed. I kind of flinched and when she saw that I did, she quickly calmed down and hugged me again. "I'm so sorry Bella. It's just that with what I went through in Forks with Bobby and all was very hard on Jasper and me. God knows that I love Bobby to death but I sometimes feel that if I was responsible and didn't have him so early, my life would be a lot easier." I started to cry some more and the only thing that she could do was silently rub circles on my back.

I know that she was somewhat disappointed in me, but I think that I was more disappointed in myself. Not because of the logical reasons like sleeping with a person that I just met, but more because I had strange feelings for this guy that I just met.

"You know what needs to be done Bella?" asked Alice in a small voice. I thought that she was going to say something like eat chocolate ice cream until we gain a few pounds, but nope. "SHOPPING!" She grabbed her handbag, then my hand, and then with her super strength, she was dragging me out the door.

_Five grueling hours later_

After Alice dragged my poor ass all over the mall and bought me ridiculous lingerie, I was pooped. She even told me why she and Jasper were wearing each other's clothes. She said that they were roll playing as each other and all I was thinking was… what the hell! I don't even want to hear about the type of kinky things they do together when Alice's parents, Dean and Jane, keep Bobby for a couple of days. We went back to her apartment and I walked up with her to say a quick hi to her mom and Jasper and gave Bobby a nice sloppy kiss. I then went back down to the parking lot and drove my rust bucket back to my dorm.

Because of all that happened today, I just pulled on some sweats, an oversized t-shirt and went to bed for a nap. It was only one two o 'clock!

I woke up a couple of hours later and decided to go out for a jog. I threw on my Nike sports wear, tied my hair in a sloppy ponytail, got my ipod from its dock, and I was ready to go. I started to jog and played my first song. Black Box's _Ride on Time _was playing and all of a sudden, that gave me some much-needed energy. Even though I'm only nineteen, I love the eighties as if I lived in it. My dad always said that I had the mental capacity of a forty year old. Well, I guess he was wrong because I've never heard of a sane forty years old who decides to sleep with a guy after ten minutes of meeting him.

I did a couple miles and as I was about to turn the corner and run by the near by Catholic Church, I turned my head and saw him! I saw Emmett! He goes to church? He doesn't seem like a churchgoer. I remembered that I was out in the open and ran behind a near-by car. I took a good look at him and saw that he was wearing a sweater that looked so good on him, but my attention switched to his face. He looked defeated and disappointed. I all of a sudden felt this strong urge to go and comfort him. But I knew I couldn't.

As I watched him hop into his massive truck and drive away, I felt as if a piece of my heart was going with him. Ironically, Selena Gomez's song _Year Without Rain _came on and I felt the effect that it was having on my mind. I started to jog again and kept the rhythm of the song in sync with my strides. I listened to the lyrics and couldn't help but think of how the song related perfectly to me right now. I soon realized that ever since I've been away from him, it's been like a year without rain. My heart yearns for him to water it with his warmth. Maybe the DJ did have me falling in love with him.

I ran back to the dorm after a few more miles and quickly took a cold shower. I then dressed in my same sweats as before and began to read some Wuthering Heights. After reading it all in one sitting, I went to bed thinking about the one and only Emmett Whateverhislastnameis.

_The Next Day_

The next day I honestly had nothing to do so I decided to go shopping for clothes of my taste and a birthday present for Booby for his third birthday coming up in a couple weeks. I went to an outlet that just opened up and went straight to the Converse store. I bought like, five pairs of Chucks and five pairs of Boyfriend jeans at Gap to go with each sneaker. Alice would have a fit right now. She says Gap is for unstylish people who don't have money to buy real jeans like True Religion or Guess. Not all people are stylists to the stars and/or have enough money to buy expensive clothes.

I then went to Toys R Us and browsed around for anything Transformers. Bobby was in love with it. Anytime Transformers came on the television, he would not take his eyes off the screen. Jasper says it's too violent but Alice lets him watch it. She only does it because she has a huge crush on Shia LaBeouf. I found him a cute Bumble Bee toy that was taller than Bobby himself was and little Transformers dog tags.

I got everything that I needed and started to drive down to my dorm. Then I made a last minute decision. I drove down to Forks to visit my dad.

A couple of hour later, I found myself driving up the familiar drive through that was my dad's. I couldn't help but to think how my life had changed when I moved here when I was younger because of my mom's death. It was hard at first especially with Alice that used to be on my back all the time, but then, things started to get better for me.

I walked up to the door and knocked softly. "I'm coming." yelled Charlie. It made me smile just hearing his voice. He's just what I needed right now. When he opened the door, at first he was surprised but the pulled me into a big bear hug. "Bella! It's so good to see you!" he yelled happily

"Who is it sweetheart?" I slowly got out of Charlie's embrace then went over to Sue and gave her a hug. "Bella! I'm so glad you're here. But what are you doing here?" After my parents' divorce, Charlie's friend Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack and he couldn't take much stress. That's when him and Harry's wife consoled each other and as time went by, they fell in love and were hitched. Sue was in her early forties. A couple years older than dad but not a big deal. She was Native American and had the most beautiful red skin. She rather looked like an Indian Goddess. If I told someone that she was forty-two, they probably wouldn't believe me. She had two kids with Harry. They were Leah and Seth. Seth, I loved as if he was my real brother. We would play together and even though everyone else bothered me about my weight, he would always be the little brother to defend me. Leah on the other hand, didn't like me at all. The feeling was very much mutual. She was the main one that liked to pick on me when I was younger. Thankfully, she just got married and was now spending her honeymoon down in La Push. How original.

"Hey Sue. I just had the feeling to come see my family. Is that a crime?" I asked with a smile on my face. She answered with another hug and we walked into the living room. I saw that Seth was sitting there watching football like any other sixteen year old boy and when he turned around and saw me, he zoomed up off the couch and crashed into me with a hug.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to visit dork." He laughed and then we did our little handshake that we created a couple years ago. I had to admit it was long but awesome! It consisted of head butts, elbow hits, and everything else in between.

As we were finishing I looked to the T.V. and saw that the Giants were playing against the Colts. The Giants better win. I then looked to the sofa to take a seat with Seth. When I was about to sit, I abruptly stopped and saw that someone was also watching the Game. Fucking Jacob!

"Hey Bells!" I fucking hated it when he called me that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the game." he said with a grin. Great.

_Three Hours after the Game_

After three hours of yelling at the Ref for the countless times that he flagged my team, it was time for dinner. Seth was always telling me that I was too much of a boy or something like, "they can't hear you, idiot" and I replied with a slap on the back of his head. The Giants played a perfect game and won against the Colts, 38-14!

We all sat at the table, Jacob included and Sue started to say grace. Unfortunately, I sat across from Jake, so I had to hold his hand. "Thank you God for today. Bella has finally decided to come and visit and you have brought Charlie back to me safe and sound…" When she said the part about me, I smiled and while she was still saying grace, I opened my eyes and stared at the food on the table. I looked across from me and saw that Jacob had his head bowed but was looking at me smiling. Ugh. He winked at me and I inwardly cringed. What did I ever see in this asshole? Yeah, he was hot and good in bed, but he had to be the biggest dick (tee hee) in the world. Plus, he would only last about one minute. Emmett lasted at least an hour. That was only in our first round. The next round, he lasted-

"Amen." I stopped my crude thoughts when everyone said amen. "Amen." I quickly said afterwards.

While we ate, everyone asked me how school and Alice were going. Sue, Charlie, and Seth adored Alice and her family. Leah of course didn't give a flying shit. She said that Alice was a bad example and that I shouldn't be friends with her. Like she cared. She probably wished that I would get knocked up so Charlie would disown me but I know that would never happen. I told them that everyone was fine and of course left out the part of Emmett and how _fine _he was.

Throughout dinner, I felt weirded out because Jacob kept smiling at me. He probably thought that we would somehow end up getting back together. Even though he was the family friend, it doesn't mean that I had to be friendly with him anymore. There was a time when I thought I loved him. But that was before when he was sweet, scrawny, and nerdy. But when he grew taller and more muscular, so did his ego. I got with him in the first place because I thought he stayed that same person, and it didn't hurt that he got hot, but I was very wrong.

After dinner, I offered to help Sue clean up but she insisted that I went and sat with the boys. After about another hour, I looked at the time and saw that it was eight o'clock and I should be heading out. I had a long drive home and I had a very early class tomorrow morning. "Sue, dad, I have to get going."

"Aright baby. Just don't be a stranger." I hugged them both then went over to Seth to do our handshake and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I realized I didn't have to bend down to do that anymore. The kid was almost as tall as I was now. I said another round of byes, without even acknowledging Jake and walked out.

"Yeah guys. I have to go too." I heard him say to them. A couple seconds, he walked out and ran over to me. "So…"

"So what Jacob." I said coldly as I was looking for my keys in my bag without looking him in the eye.

"So…when are we getting back together?" he asked with his toothy grin. It immediately made me stop what I was doing and looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're kidding me right? What in the right world makes you think that I'll take you back?"

"C'mon Bells. It's destined to happen eventually. Besides, our parents are best friends, we've been friends since we were in diapers until your bitch of a mom took you away from me." I couldn't believe that he said what he said. So, I slapped him. He coiled back and looked like he was going to do something.

"You better not do anything. My dad is here remember! Let's get one thing straight mother fucker," I started out quiet so Sue and dad wouldn't come out. "You have no right to talk about Renée like how you just did and if you do again, I'll fucking kill your ass! And by the way, don't call me Bells." I swiftly got into my truck and drove home. The whole two-hour drive, I was seething with hatred for Jacob. That asshole!

When I got back to the dorm, I quickly went up to my room, put the things away that I had bought and went to bed. All of my hatred for Jacob ceased because when I switched my thoughts to Emmett, it was as if the whole world became quiet.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up the next morning at 6:27 and cursed to myself. I was going to be late unless I didn't haul my ass out of bed now! I took a quick shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I almost slipped coming out of the tub quickly and got myself dress. I put on my Bon Temps Football sweatshirt and very expensive leggings and biker boots that Alice got me for my birthday. I finished with putting on some light make up and put on my felt cap. I quickly grabbed my book bag and ran out of my room almost forgetting to lock it.

I got to class with ten minutes to spare. I realized that my clock was off by like fifteen minutes so I had a lot of time on my hands. I just sat there and started to think of Emmett. That was the point that I decided that I would try to find him. Maybe if I did he would feel that same way that I feel about him now. I would not say that I loved him, but I knew for a fact that I more than liked him. I made a promise to myself, regardless of the fact that he had a girlfriend that I would find him and ask him out. For all I knew that bitch was probably lying about being with him. He just didn't seem like the kind of guy that would use a girl and then forget about her. I started to smile thinking about how I would ask him out. Oh boy. I've never asked a guy out before! I would have to ask Alice. She's the one who asked out Jasper.

"Oh man I'm going to miss Emmett." said a guy sitting in front of me. When I heard Emmett's name, my head snapped to the guy's direction. I saw that he was talking to Mike who was hitting on me at the party. I couldn't help but to listen in on their talk.

"Yeah, I can't believe he got recruited by the Giants, man! He is one lucky ass mother fucker." said Mike.

"I bet he's gonna end up dating some model or shit. I just wish he didn't have to move all the way to New York. What time did you say his plane leaves again?" asked the other person.

"Um 8:30 I think. He said that he just wanted to go with his parents. You know, sentimental shit. He's such a mamma's boy." They both chuckled a little but I could tell that it wasn't heartfelt. They missed their friend because…he was leaving! All of a sudden, it all clicked and something in me told me to go and say something before he was gone. I grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and dashed out of the classroom while the teacher was coming. "Sorry Mr. Medina. I think I'm sick." I yelled over my shoulder.

I sprinted back to my dorm parking lot, got in the car and sped my way to the Seattle Airport.

START PLAYING MUSIC

I had to make my way to him. I couldn't go without telling him how I felt. When I listened to Mike and his friend talking, it made me realize my feelings for this guy. I even learned some new things while I was being nosy. I found out how much he was such a good family guy that he was willing to spend his last hours with his family instead of being wasted and celebrating the fact that he was moving out of this god-forsaken city and moving on to bigger and better things. The little info about him playing for my favorite football team didn't hurt.

I was thanking the heaven above for me not having to put up with morning traffic. It was horrible this early in the morning. After about an hour, I made it to the airport, parked my truck, and quickly paid the toll. I sprinted inside of the airport and it finally dawned on me that I didn't know where I was going. The last time that I was in this airport was when I came to live with Charlie.

I ran to the information booth and cursed when I saw that there was a long line. I took a chance at people being mad at me and cut to the front of the line.

"Hey!" said the person talking to the information person.

"I'm really sorry but can you tell me what terminal the plane to New York is in that's leaving in like-" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:15. "fifteen minutes?" The woman knew that I was not to be messed with right now, so she quickly typed up the information and told me what I needed.

"Um, it's in terminal D but-" Before she could say anything else I dashed my way to terminal D. as I was running, I thought about what I was going to say to Emmett. I honestly didn't know. But, I did know that I had feelings for him. I did not want him to leave the state without him knowing how I felt. I couldn't do that to him and myself. If there was one thing that I hated, it was not getting something off my chest that I really needed to say to someone I really cared about.

Terminal A…

Terminal B…

Terminal C…

TERMINAL D!

I looked at my watch and saw that it was now 8:27. I saw that the doors that lead into the plane were closed and I thought it was all over, but then I went to the large overhead windows and saw his plane was still there. I looked closely and I could actually see him. Yes! I hopped up and down and waved my arms trying to get his attention. I could tell people thought I was crazy. A good minute later, he turned and I knew that he saw me when his eyes went wild and a smile was plastered on his face. I finally stopped waving my arms out of breath from all of my running today. I'm very surprised that I didn't fall and bust my ass.

He tried to get up, but I saw the flight attendant say something and he was clearly arguing with her. After a while, he sat back down, looked towards me, and smiled. It was not a smile like "oh well. Too bad." It was more as if he was saying "this is not the last time we're going to see each other" and I took that as a promise. I only smiled back telling him the same thing. He put his hand to his window and I did the same thing while the plane was taking off into the sky. This is not our last encounter Emmett Whateveryourlastnameis… I left the airport with my heart-filled thinking about Emmett and how we will see each other again. All I had to do was have faith and let destiny do its job…

A/N: so…WHAT DO YOU THINK? This is my favorite chapter so far. Review and I will try to post earlier. School and homework is hard on me right now. Review and let me know whom you want the Three Years into the Future POV to be in. also let me know what you think about me adding Linkin Park into this chapter! All picture on my profile!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people! This chapter is coming out a little early because I'm bored and I couldn't wait to see what you guys had to think. I found out that a lot of my favorite authors like marieXcullen and a whole bunch more, have stopped writing their stories because some idiots are stupid enough to steal them. Heads up: if anyone tries to do that to me, I'm not gonna stop writing. But I will hunt your ass down! Anyways, this chapter takes place three years later and is in both Bella's and Emmett's POVs thanks to some helpful suggestions but it will be split into two parts. Here goes nothing…

~oo00oo~

Pt I

_Three Years Later_

BPOV

"Goodnight sweetheart." I whispered as I kissed my angel's forehead.

"Night momma." she whispered back with her little tired voice. I tucked her into her Cinderella blanket and walked over to my other angel.

"Goodnight baby." I whispered kissing my other child.

"Gunight momma." he smiled back at me. I then repeated my previous action and tucked him into his Tonka blanket. I stood up from his bed and began to walk out of their room. Before doing so, I took a quick look at my beautiful twins, Crystal and her brother Jeremy. They were my greatest gift that I could ever have.

About two weeks after Emmett left for New York, I found out that I was pregnant!

_Flashback_

_It's been a couple of weeks since Emmett has left and I feel horrible. I'm always throwing up, I am mad at the world and I miss Emmett. Emmett. A normal person that was hung up on someone else would have at least tried to get his number or try to find him, but not me. My mom was a very spiritual person and she would always talk to me about faith and destiny and how sometimes it's better to not do anything and let them do the work for you. Well; that's what I was doing. Letting them work for me. If Emmett and I were meant to be, we're meant to be. I just hope we get together sooner or later. Besides, my mom was always strangely right so I'm keeping my fingers crossed._

_I was heading towards Alice's place for Bobby's third birthday with his Transformers toys in tow. I knew that he was going to like them because anything Transformers is good enough. When I got to their place, I could already hear the little high pitched voices of little kids on their top floor and for some weird reason, it kind of made me feel comfortable. Usually with a whole bunch of kids in close distances to me like parties for Bobby, I would always feel annoyed or tense. Now, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Something must be wrong with me._

_Alice opened the door and I almost died of laughter. She was dressed as a clown! But when you're Alice, you cant wear those gaudy clown outfits. It was like a mini dress with polka dots and patchwork on the skirt that was one side yellow and the other blue. The top was kind of like overalls that attached the top to the bottom half. It also came with a big bow and a miniature top hat. She also wore mid thigh high red and white striped leggings and since Alice can't complete an outfit without heels, she wore circus clown pumps that were actually kind of cute!_ _"Welcome to party galore!" she yelled with glee._

"_Alice, if this wasn't for your son, I know you would be miserable wearing that cheap costume from Party City right now." I said trying to catch my breath._

"_Ugh. Don't remind me." she whined rolling her eyes. "If I didn't love that boy so much, I wouldn't be wearing this." She pulled me in and I dropped Bobby's gift bag on the gift table. When I saw that thing, it was overflowed with presents! It was so occupied that some of his presents had to go on the floor!_

_Throughout the party, I was watching kids have fun and laugh and it made me feel really good. I even talked to some of the kids' moms and they seemed really nice. At some point of the party, one little child came up to me with a runny nose. I would usually cringe or runaway at that sight, but this time, I didn't feel the need to. It also helped that he was majorly adorable with short curly blond hair and grayish-bluish eyes. He tilted his head to the side and started to talk._

"_Awe you an angel?" he asked in the most adorable voice ever! He even talked like all those other little three year olds who couldn't really pronounce the letter R._

"_No," I chuckled. "I'm just a human, sweety."_

"_What's a hu-…a hoo-… a hooman?" he asked scrunching his eyebrows while trying to pronounce human._

"_It's someone like you and me" I answered tickling his side. He laughed and that's when I noticed his runny nose again. I looked behind me and took a clean napkin to wipe his nose. After he let me, and thank God he did because Bobby never let's anyone touch his nose, he ran off to play with Bobby._

_An hour later it was time for cake and every child ran to the table. Even Jasper and Alice's dad Dean ran with them high fiving each other the way there yelling "cake!" while Alice, Jane, and I shook our heads. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Bobby and he was obviously loving the attention just like his mom. He blew out the candles and soon right after took a handful of the cake and shoved it in his mouth. Everyone laughed but Alice being Alice screamed, "Oh no Bobby! You're ruining your shirt do you know how much I paid for that shirt young man…" Bobby didn't have a care in the world. As she was chastising him, he kept eating while Japer cut tiny pieces for all of the other kids trying not to laugh. Dean joined in with Bobby and was dipping his finger in the cake and eating too._

_Jasper gave me my piece of the cake and as soon as I took the first bite, I got nauseous. I laid the plate on the table and dashed for the bathroom. As I was throwing up massive chunks of God knows what, I felt someone come up behind me and pull my hair out of my face. A couple of minutes later, I stood up and rinsed my mouth with warm water and spit it out. Ill!_

"_What's wrong with you?" asked Alice as we were walking into her room connected to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of her bed and put my head in my hands._

"_I don't know." I replied honestly._

"_Well something's wrong with you. You've been mad all of the time. You throw up every time you eat something. You also-" She stopped talking and put her hand to her mouth with wide eyes._

_I looked up at her and she looked like she was seeing a ghost. With the fact that she was dressed as a clown, I would have laughed but she looked really scared. "What?" I asked her. When she didn't reply I asked again. "What?" I asked more forcefully. She didn't say anything. She just turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. I looked back at her like she was possessed or something._

_A few minutes later she came back in with a box and her dad. Her dad? What does she need him for. Alice closed and locked the door and leaned on the door frame with a gentle smile with the little rectangular box tucked under her arm. Dean walked over to me and sat next to me on her bed._

"_Okay Bella. We've known each other for quite some time so I hope that you won't feel uncomfortable with what I am going to ask you." Okay, now they were scaring me._

"_Um…okay?" I said with hesitation._

"_Okay. When was your last menstrual cycle?" When he asked me that, I was shocked! I mean, yeah he's a doctor, an OBGYN to be exact but why would he-_

"_Oh my god." I gasped and did exactly what Alice had done before. I stared wide eyed at Dean and I saw that he had a look of sympathy on his face. I then stared at Alice and saw that she still had a gentle smile on hers. It all made sense now. The sickness. The agitation. Me feeling comfortable around little kids. Could I really be… pregnant? I registered what Dean was saying and I answered him with tears forming in my eyes. "A month and a half ago." I said softly. I was never late and I say that with fervor. Alice then quickly walked to me and hugged me._

"_Oh Bella, it's gonna all be okay. If you're pregnant, my family and yours will help you in any way we can. I promise." It's a good thing kids were being rowdy in the living room because if they weren't, they would've heard me crying while Alice was holding me._

_After a couple of minutes, I felt Dean stand up, kiss me on the top of the head, and leave the room. Alice took the box from under her arm and gave to me what I saw was a pregnancy test. "I have some lying around. You know, just in case." I took it from her and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. As I was waiting the allotted five minutes, my leg would not stop bouncing. Could I really be ready for a baby? If I were pregnant, would I be a good mom? All of these thoughts went through my head and I couldn't help but think on how I would mess a mini me's mind up. But, if it was meant to be, it was meant to be. I checked my watch and saw that the five minutes were up. Before I checked, I opened the door and Alice shot up bouncing off the walls. Glad to see she was back. I went over to her and sat on the bed with her. I turned over the pregnancy test and we both gasped at what we saw. A pink plus._

_All I did was break out into tears and Alice bounced up and down on her bed clapping her hands. "Oh my goodness. We are going to have SO much fun shopping for that child of yours! She is going to be SO spoiled! Oh my GOD!"_

"_How do you know it's a girl?" I asked crying but laughing at the same time._

"_I know everything you idiot, duh!"_

_After some time, I told Sue and Charlie. Surprisingly they weren't mad at all, they completely understood which was a true relief. During my pregnancy, I had gotten so big and when I went to my second appointment with Alice, Jasper, Bobby, Sue, Seth and dad, the nurse had told me I was going to have twins! A boy and a girl! Wow. Everyone was always telling me that I should tell the father, especially Charlie, but they respected my wishes when I told them that it was for the best that I didn't. Alice was the easiest to persuade because her and her crazy _powers _told herself that I was going to end up with Emmett some way, some how. I had trouble with my babies at first but everything went smoothly during the birth. I had my dad stay in the room with me which I was thankful for. When they first put Crystal and Jeremy in my arms, my dad broke out crying and I followed. Ever since that day, I knew that I was going to do my best to be the best mom my angels could possibly get._

_End of Flashback_

I took one last glance at my kids, and as I watched them sleep, I slowly closed the door. Thank the lord they were sleeping! All day today, they acted horrible. I had to put Crystal in time out for hitting Jeremy twice today and for some reason Jeremy would always try to hit Crystal back while she was in timeout. Alice was right: when your child is two, that's when they go crazy! Henceforth the saying "Terrible Two's". I walked downstairs to our big living room and sat down and started reading my _Wuthering Heights _book. A couple of weeks after I had them, I found out that everyone brought money together and got me a house. Not just any house though. According to Alice, it had to have an _expensive_ house. Most of the money came from her bank account anyways.

At first, I refused to take the house, but after a while, I kind of fell in love with it! It was in the suburbs but not the really quiet ones that I hated. It was a neighborhood with really nice people and many kids for mine to play with. It was only half an hour away from Alice and Jasper's place, so I was still close to my best friends. It was a beautiful white and blue house with a built two car garage and had 4 spacious rooms with two and a half bathroom. Alice had to put the icing on the cake and have contractors install a pool. It was off limits to my kids because they were still too small.

I had just finished school six months ago and got a great job as a book publisher. I excelled so highly that I graduated early and got an awesome job at such a young age! Not only did it pay very good money, but I was doing something that I really loved and I even got extra money on special occasions to buy my babies and myself something nice.

I saw that it was now nine in the evening. So, I put my book down and began reading a manuscript for a new kids' book that boss sent for me to check over called Where is She? . It was so adorable that I read it to Cris (Crystal's nick name) and Jerry (Jeremy's nick name) and they loved it. It was about a bear named Benny who lost his mom going to get food to get ready for hibernation. He would always ask a bunch of animals if they'd seen his mommy but each animal always said no. He was just about to give up but when he went back to his cave, he found his mommy there sleeping because she was right by his side while he slept the whole time. Never leaving him and watching over him. He just didn't know it. It was written by someone named Dale McCarty and I couldn't wait to meet him. (Weird he had the same last name as Emmett. I just found out like a year ago). I read it for the fourth time and thought I go to bed too. So, I walked up to my room, got changed for bed in my Giants sweats and shirt and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and got Cris and Jerry ready for daycare. Then I made them some oatmeal to eat while I got ready for work. I turned the television on and set the channel to Disney Channel. I wasn't going to poison my kids' brain with Spongebob. He crept me out. I took a quick ten minute shower, washing my hair with strawberry shampoo of course then got dressed. Today was going to be a good day. I could just feel it. I put on my best purple top and my pencil skirt with a leather belt that went around. After that, I put on my sky high ankle peep toed heels. After I had the kids, I became strangely more coordinated which made me able to wear higher heels. The day Alice found out, I think she cried with happiness and she bought me a closet full of heels and today, I was wearing my favorite pair that she got me. I then applied make-up, took my brief case, put all of my essentials into my bag including the manuscript, cleaned the kids' mouths, and got them in the car into their carseats for daycare. Dad would always say that I was Supermom or something and I guess he was right. I did my routine in less than thirty minutes! New record!

I dropped them off at Sunny Sides Daycare, and gave them both big sloppy kisses on the cheeks. Jerry being a boy thought that it was nasty so he wiped his cheek, but Cris being an angel laughed and kissed me back. I love my kids! I saw that I was running late so I dashed to my Volvo and sped off.

While I was driving, I decided to turn on the radio and soon found out that was a bad thing and I heard the sports station. They were now talking about the Giants and how they were right now the number one football team in the league and their starring linebackers and Emmett McCarty was one of them. I soon turned it off because I never really liked things that reminded me of Emmett. I stopped watching football all together and whenever he was on the news or in a tabloid, I would either change the channel or just ignore it if others were in the room. Whenever I would go to Charlie's house him and Seth would always ask me why I don't watch football anymore and each time I had a different excuse. _No time. I have work. I forgot._ It was getting kind of suspicious. Before I could get anymore depressed, I realized that I was at my building and dashed up to my floor and office.

"Hello Bella." said my assistant Tanya. I could always tell she didn't like me very well because she was older than me and I was her boss so I mostly ignored her.

"Good morning Tanya." I replied civilly.

"Your appointment will be here shortly." she said with a fake as hell smile on her face.

"Thank you." I replied walking into my office. As I was putting my brief case on my desk and taking out the manuscript, I heard a knock on the door and heard a man talking.

"Hello, Ms. Swan?" he asked. Ooh. He sounded hot!

"Yeah," I said not turned around yet. "I'm sorry, I just have to get your manuscript out. It's kinda stuck in here." I finally got it out of my brief case and quickly turned around, a little embarrassed that I struggled to get the papers out of my bag. As I was looking at him, the smile on my face began to fade. I looked at him up and down and I mean _stared at him as in eye fucked him. He was wearing True Religion and his V Neck made his muscles look delicious. The next thing I looked at was his smile and he had dimples! Just like…_

"_Emmett?" I asked incredulously._

"_Bella?" he asked back with wide eyes._

_A/N: Sooo…what do you think? Part two will be up some time tomorrow so look out for that. All outfits and Bella's and her kids house on profile. Review, review, review!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey people! Here is part 2, which is in EmPOV. Enjoy!

~oo00oo~

Pt II

EmPOV

"Dude, I love you and all, but you have to go to rehab! Look at yourself! You're a fucking mess bro!" yelled James. I looked at him with a half-empty bottle of whiskey and took another swig.

"What I do with my life has no concern of yours." I was about to take another swig but James came over and took the bottle away from my hands which I thought was fucking hilarious. How is a gay, skinny bitch gonna think that he could take a huge linebacker like me. Emmett fucking McCarty. So, I just laughed. "You fucking fag, like you could take me on." I said slurring my words trying to get up but falling back on my ass. I could see that he was hurt by what I had called him, but hey; you are what you are right?

After I left Bella three years ago, I was in a pretty good state of mind. I was thinking positive, talking more and more to my parents, and I even was going to church some Sundays when I didn't have any training those days for my mom's sake. But the thing that brought me downhill was the day my dad had called with the most horrible news I could ever get in my life.

_Flashback_

_It's been two weeks and everything's been going good. I've been thinking more and more of Bella and training's hard but it's nothing I can't handle. I've made pretty good friends with Eli Manning and he even invited me to his wedding. I was even in some issues of Sports Illustrated and they interviewed me on how it was being "the new guy" on the team. I was even being sought out by some of the hottest girls in the business. I had to bring Mike and my former brothers down here. They were going to love the attention._

_Just a couple of days ago, James had revealed to me that he was gay and now we were at dinner with his parents. There was no need for him to come out to them because they already knew. At first I was kind of shocked but as dinner went by, I got over it. I honestly would've never known. Me being so slow, obviously everyone else knew including his parents._

_We were ready to go and as I was about to pay for dinner with my new black card, my phone began to ring. I saw the caller id and saw that it was my dad Carlisle. I excused myself and went outside into the cool New York night air. "Hey dad! What's up?" I didn't really hear anything so I tried again. "Dad?"_

"_Hey son." he replied with a weird voice. It sounded almost as if he had been crying. Me thinking nothing of it, I laughed._

"_Have you been watching Titanic with mom again?" I asked laughing. That movie was the only movie that could actually make my dad cry. I was waiting for a reply and when I didn't get one, I stopped laughing all together. Something was wrong. "Dad. You're scaring me right now. Stop fucking around." What broke my heart was when he started to cry. I started to tear up a little because I knew in my heart that it wasn't good. That's when I noticed that my mom wasn't saying anything. She would usually come up to my dad and I would at least here her soothing words over the phone. Oh no!_

"_Son…your mom's gone. She died a couple of hours ago from the cancer. She just wasn't strong enough. I'm so sorry!" Right now, I was shocked. All I could here on the other line was my poor dad sobbing. I was confused. I just spoke to her this morning!_

"_Bu-but she was fine this morning! How could this happen!" I screamed. People walking by the street but I didn't care!_

"_It was her way of saying goodbye. She didn't want to tell you over the phone. She thought that it would be better if I told you after she passed." he said sobbing at the same time. Now it all made sense. She called me this morning and sounded really weak and tired. The last thing she had told me was that she'd loved more than anything else in the world and that I would never be alone. I thought that it was her Chemo mixed with the early morning that made her sound weird but no. She was in her death bed, dying and in pain! This got me incredibly angry. What kind of person was she? Who wouldn't tell their child that they were going to leave this world? That…that…argh! I threw the phone shattering it into a million pieces and ran to my jeep._

_I didn't care what James and his parents would think. I just had to find the nearest bar and fast. I drove around like a maniac trying to find one, the whole way cursing. Why God! Why? I did everything that I was supposed to do! I went to church sometimes for my mom. I gave to the breast cancer charity. Hell, I even rid my life of Rosalie._

_I finally found a bar and went right to it. As I was going inside of the bar, all eyes were on me._

"_Shit man! You're Emmett McCarty!" said the bartender. She was hot. I came to the conclusion that if God wasn't willing to save my mom, who's to say that he would bring me and Bella together again. _

_I gave her my best shit eating grin and ordered a full bottle of patron. That will probably send all my problems away. Fuck God or whoever he claims to be! Therefore, fuck Bella! She was never going to make another appearance in my life._

_After about an hour, I couldn't really remember what was going on. I drank a whole bottle of patron and two shots. I was fucking wired. I drunkenly checked the clock and saw that it was twelve midnight and that everyone was leaving the bar. Except for the bartender who's name I found out was Heidi. I think._

"_So," she started while cleaning the bar table._

"_So," I replied back kind of slurring._

"_So, you got a girlfriend?" she said leaning forward giving me an awesome view of her boobs._

"_Nope. None here." I said popping the P. she smiled a little then bluntly asked me if I wanted to go upstairs to her room. I only thought about it for like one millisecond and answered her with a fuck yes! She turned everything off, locked the front door and I followed her to her room._

_That whole night, we fucked like bunnies and it was pretty good. I actually remembered to wear a condom. Nothing like Bella though. But I had to make myself forget about that bitch. She didn't even call me yet. She had to get my name since I'm practically famous now. Plus she could've asked Mike for my number! She was a bitch and now out of my life._

_The next morning, I woke up with a raging headache. I barely remembered what had happened last night until I saw Heidi sleeping. Shit! I grabbed my clothes and ran out of there like her room was on fire. As I was coming back down the stairs to the bar, I started to think of my mom and today was not a good day to sulk. So, I hopped over the bar and took two bottles of whiskey with me._

_It was a good thing that there was no football training today because the only thing I was going to do was drink my ass off, go to the nearest hottest club, and get laid._

_I went home to my new Manhattan apartment and started my new therapy. I checked my voicemail and saw that I had eight missed calls. Five from dad and three from James. Fuck them. Today was a day for me and no worries. Throughout the whole day I was getting drunk and went to a club that just opened up called 21. I was fucking drunk so I had to call for a limo. I dressed in my finest clothes and headed out. There was no need to bring my second bottle of whiskey because me being well known, I could've gotten some dumb broad to by me a drink._

_I stumbled down to the first floor and was on my way to club. I vaguely remember the driver having a hard time understanding what I was saying since I was as drunk as those guys from The Hangover but we still made it. When I got there, I could see that the line was super long bit since I knew the bouncer, Jamal, I just made my way to the front and he let me in. Only minutes in the club and girls were around me. The alcohol was wearing off so I had to reload. "So," I said with two fine ass girls on both arms. "Who wants to buy me a drink?" I asked with my dimples on full display. Uh oh. Guess I'm going back to my old ways._

_I got a spot in the VIP lounge and sat there getting my drink on. As I felt the warmth of the alcohol, a woman walked up to me and since I was sitting, all I saw at first were her legs and they were nice and long. I looked down and saw that she had heels that could kill and as my eyes were traveling back up, I saw that she had on a short as hell strapless dress. I found my victim for tonight. My eyes went higher and I finally saw who it was. Rosalie._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled slurring my words. She pushed the girl over that was sitting next to me and took her place, placing her perfectly manicured hand on my chest._

"_Don't be like that, babe. We both know that we still want each other . Besides, I didn't follow you or anything. I have a Victoria's Secret modeling shoot here in New York." I wasn't really resisting her right now because I wanted to relieve some sexual tension. Plus, who else can I call whenever I want a good fuck. For once in her life, Rosalie was very convenient. After about another hour in the club, I brought Rosalie back to my place which wasn't a very good idea. Of course, I fucked her brains out and the next morning, I practically kicked the bitch out._

_James tried to come over but I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He left after spending about five minutes at my door and then I went over to it to check if he really left and saw a piece of paper folded up. It read:_

Em,

Your dad told me about your mom and I'm truly sorry. I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer. I'm getting worried. I really hope you didn't do anything stupid. Anyways, call me, please. Love you bro.

James.

_I scoffed at the letter and threw it in the garbage. I didn't really care about anyone right now. Just me. I decided that right after training I would get my ass drunk and then call Rose if needed. The Emmett that would always put family and friends first and gave a damn about anything and anyone was now gone. This was the new me and I was embracing it. Fuck yes._

_End of Flashback_

James was now looking at me like I had slapped the shit out of his mom or something. I tried to get the bottle out of his hand but the fucker was fast. So I huffed like a child and sat back down.

"Look, the team has put some money together for you to go to a good rehabilitation center. If you don't want to go there then you have to go to your dad's in Seattle. He's a psychiatrist and he'll help you. Those are your only two options right now. There are people in this world that love you who are aren't dead like your mom Emmett." I looked at him like he was the one that slapped me this time.

"Don't talk about my mom man!" I said almost growling. It made him cringe back and I instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry man. I just…I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I'm so lost." When I said that I put my head in my hands and started to sob. I felt my bed shift and James put his arm around me trying to console me.

"It's going to be okay. I'm here, your dad's not gonna just kick you out. I'm coming with you to Seattle because if I didn't, what kind of manager slash gay best friend would be if I didn't?" he said smiling. I stopped crying some and looked at him.

"You promise to come?" I felt ridiculous asking him this because I felt like a little kid.

"Scout's honor." he replied with his hand up. It made me laugh a little. See, this is why someone should always have some type of homosexual friend. They're there for you through thick an thin.

I got myself cleaned up and even shaved. I haven't shaved in weeks which made me look like a forty year old rather than a twenty-three year old. I showered and it felt really good to be clean again. After I did that and felt that I was squeaky clean, I stepped out of my bathroom with my bear towel wrapped around my torso. I looked at them and began to think of my mom. _I promise I'm gonna change mom_. That was my silent promise to her. I went into my room and saw that James was cleaning my room. It was the first time that I really saw it. There were clothes everywhere. I never really had time clean this house because I was either always drunk or just too lazy. I turned on the television and saw that my face was plastered on the screen so I turned up the volume.

"Emmett McCarty is reported to be going to rehab in Seattle. Maybe he'll get his act back together like in the old days when he was just a rookie. He may be one of the best linebackers the Giants has ever had but not for long if he keeps going down the path that he's going right now." After the sportscaster said that, James walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"I swear people can't mind their business for shit these days. Don't worry about them Emmett."

Throughout the whole day, I spent it cleaning my apartment and packing for the long flight tomorrow while James went home to go pack himself. As I was cleaning the kitchen, I went to my liquor cabinet to get a drink but the strangest thing happened. It was as if I heard my mom's voice calling my name and just as the whiskey was about to touch my lips, I stopped. I put the bottle down and grabbed all of the other bottles in the cabinet and started to empty them one by one in the sink. My new life started right after that.

After, I found the place to be spotless and I finished my packing, I went to the den and started to read. There was one thing that no one else knew I was doing. One night after getting wasted, I had a dream about me when I was a little boy and my mom. I was running, asking people if they'd seen my mom and each person would always say no. I ran and ran and when I was about to give up, I found her. I was my adult self looking down at her and me. She was in our home sleeping in my bed with me because I had a nightmare. Her arm was wrapped around me and I was starring at myself in her arms with a smile on my face. I realized that she had never left my side and that she never would.

I woke up right after having that dream and started typing. I decided to make it a little more interesting by adding in bears. Man, I was drunk. So, I made it into a kids' book. Instead of putting my real name as the author, I used my middle name Dale instead because my mom used to call me by my middle name when I was younger and people would find it weird that a huge built football player like me would write something like this. Before I decided to get drunk, something deep inside of me decided to make a manuscript and send it to a publishing company as if my destiny was there or someething. I looked online with whiskey in my hand and that's when I found one in Seattle. Since I knew that coach was making me go back home for a while, I decided to do all of the publishing stuff in Seattle. I sent copies of my manuscript to Seattle Seal Publishing Co. then went straight to the bottle.

So, a couple of days ago, the company called and said that they would publish it! They gave me all of the information and said that I had an appointment with one of their publishers. Her name was something Swan. I was kind of drunk to hear what they were saying. I was so excited that I drank three bottles of whiskey and to add the cherry on top, I called over Rosalie!

I was now looking at my story seeing if there was anything that I wanted to change when my bell rang. I put the packet down and went over to the door. Unfortunately, I opened it without seeing who it was. Rosalie.

"Hey sweety." she purred. Or at least tried to. Now that I was sober again, I couldn't think of a good reason on why I got back together with her. I looked at her and saw that she was wearing a trench coat.

"Um it's not cold outside." I said confused.

"I know." After she said that, she opened it and I saw that she was naked under it. I looked down at Emmett Jr. Nothing. I looked back up at Rosalie amused but not in the way that was anticipating some sex but in the way that said "who the hell still does that anymore?". I looked farther down at Rosalie and saw that she had my number 89 shaved on her blond hooha. I started to double over laughing and as tears were rolling down my face I looked back up at her and saw that she looked pissed.

"Why are you laughing asshole?" she shrieked which only mad me laugh some more. All I did was close the door on her and go back into my den to look over the manuscript. Not only what she did was nasty, but it was also fucked up looking. I bet she shaved it herself. I went to bed with my sides hurting but it was hard falling asleep because I was too busy dying of laughter.

The next morning, I had a private jet, courtesy of my team, to take me to Seattle with James. I told him that before I went home to dad that I had to meet with someone without telling him that it was for my book. He said okay with questioning in his eyes but dropped the subject when I told him to.

We arrived six hours later and James and I were so proud of myself for not taking a swig at the liquor that the plane provided. I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't craving it but that fact that I didn't cave took a lot of strength. We hopped off the plane and James and I went our separate ways in our rental cars. Him to a hotel and me to the company. Mine was a jeep wrangler just like the one back at New York because I couldn't drive anything else. As I was driving with my luggage in the trunk, I couldn't help but think about Seattle. The last time I was here was before I left for NY three years ago. I couldn't come back for my mom's funeral because it was too hard. I wonder what my dad was going to say because I remember when he had called me the same day telling me how much of a selfish bastard I was. I had hung up on him and that was the night I had gotten my drunkest. I was honestly shocked I didn't get alcohol poisoning. I just woke up the next morning with a headache that could kill. I'm surprised that he was letting me stay with him for two months. I promised that I would go to her grave at least once before I left for NY.

I found my way to the company and made my way to the twelfth floor. When the elevator doors opened and I stepped out, I immediately heard people start to talk. _"oh my gosh! That's Emmett McCarty"_… "_Isn't he supposed to be in rehab right now?"_… _"Lord he is so hot!". _I really need a drink right now.

I found my way to this Ms. Swan's office and walked passed her secretary who was hot! I smiled at her with my dimples on full display and I could've sworn I saw her panties get wet. I walked up the office door and before I knocked I saw who I presumed to be Ms. Swan who was turned around facing her desk. She was obviously trying to get something out of her bag by the way she was fighting with it. I stared at her ass in her tight pencil skirt for a while before I gently knocked on her door. "Hello, Ms. Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ohh. She sounded hot. "I'm sorry, I just have to get your manuscript out. It's kinda stuck in here." When she finally got it out, she quickly turned around with red creeping up her face from embarrassment and I took a good look at her. She had beautiful creamy skin and her legs, oh her legs. With those heels she was wearing, they went on for miles. I went further up and looked at her boobs. Nice size. I just hope the face matched. I took a good look at her and she looked like and angel. Long wavy brunette hair, but then I took a better look at her. It was…

"Emmett?" she asked amazed.

"Bella?" I said with my eyes growing wide.

A/N: Soooo… what do you think? I hope you guys aren't mad at me for casting Esme out. I just thought of it and thought that it would go great in the story line. And don't worry Edward will be coming up soon and Rosalie isn't done with Emmett. Next chapter will be in BPOV. Review, review, review please. the more reviews i get, the faster i update!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So… since the Giants won last night, here is an early chapter. SM owns ****ERR****THING!**

**BPOV**

There he stands, muscles and all; Emmett fucking McCarty. The only thing that I could do was stand there like an idiot with my mouth opened. As if he were just a dream, I closed my eyes shut tightly and then opened them up again. It was him! I couldn't believe that he was here, flesh and blood, in my office! I have longed for the day to see him again but I never thought that it would be this soon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Um…I uh, came here to discuss my manuscript with my book publisher. I had no idea it would be you." he said with wide eyes.

"Wait a minute; you're Dale McCarty?" He rubbed his neck nervously and as I was looking at his face, he seemed as if he was scowling at something. I hope it wasn't at me.

"Yeah. I changed my name specifically for this book. I'll explain later." I realized how rude I was being and quickly told him to sit down across from my desk.

As we both sat, we took a good two minutes just staring at each other.

"Cute kids." he retorted bobbing his head towards Crystal and Jeremy. Crap. Does he know? Will he ask more questions about them? I hope not because all he did was stare at them.

"How have you…"

"We need to…" I laughed when I noticed that we talked at the same time but he just sat there without any expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. Ladies first." he spoke.

"No. You first." I smiled.

"Okay," he started. "Why didn't you contact me after that day? After I left for New York?" That completely puzzled me.

"I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to contact you?" That was the truth. I may have let destiny do the work, but after finding out that I was pregnant, Emmett contacting him wasn't number one on my To-Do List. I got a tad bit frustrated when I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"Well, I don't think that it's that hard to try and ask for my number from one of my friends. I…I thought that we had a connection. I don't mean to sound blunt but that's how I feel, or at least felt." When he said feel I was over the moon because I thought that he still felt the same way, but as soon as he said or felt, I was crushed. He doesn't feel the same anymore. I looked at him with a puzzled face and he kept talking as if we barely knew each other but we slept together the first night! "But, I'm not going to talk about that. I'm here for my book and that's all." he said with a blank face. This was not the Emmett that I met three years ago. He no longer had the light in his eyes that he had when we first met.

"What happened to you? Why are you being so mean right now?" I asked in a small voice.

"Nothing but reality happened Bella. I don't want to talk about it so like I said I'm here to talk about my book and that's all. Better yet, let's act as if nothing ever happened between us. It was a mistake." When he said that, that set me off. Act like nothing ever happened? Like we didn't feel anything for each other and conceive our kids? Even though he didn't know about them, he had some nerve talking about what a mistake they were! They are the best thing that has ever happened to me ever since my mother died. I abruptly stood up and stared him down. "Is there a problem?" he asked without meeting my gaze." Asshole!

"Yes. I don't know what happened to you Emmett but you're not the same person. I don't know if it's the fame or the money or the whores you probably sleep with to boost your ego, but you will not talk to me in my office like that. I don't think that's how your mom raised you." When I said that, it was if I saw a bomb go off and he stood up too and we our faces were suddenly mere inches apart. He now looked just as mad as I did.

"You don't know anything, so mind your business!"

"Is there a problem in here Bella?" peeked in Tanya.

"No, everything's fine." I half-way growled without loosing eye contact with Emmett. She relied with a skeptical okay and went back to what she was doing.

"I think that you should find another book publisher Emmett." I quietly said in his face with less hostility.

"No problem." he said turning around and walking away, out of my office, and out of my life.

Almost as if I had the wind knocked out of me, I slumped into my seat and laid my head on the cool mahogany desk. At that point, a whole bunch of questions circled my head. What the hell happened to Emmett? I may not have known him for long, but I could feel that he wasn't the type of person that he is now. Oh my God! What if he finds out about Crystal and Jeremy? By the way he acts now, he can easily take them away from me without remorse or having to get his hands dirty. He has money therefore, he could get the best lawyers out there. What have I done? How is destiny supposed to help me out of this one? I was dumb enough to think that fate and destiny could help me in the first place. I saw the way he was looking at the picture of them. He'll find out sooner or later, but I rather it be later.

I started to pound my head on the desk thinking about what I should do. Maybe it would be better if he didn't know. He obviously didn't need the stress of being a father right now. I pounded my head a little harder on the desk, each time saying, "fuck".

**EmPOV**

I stormed out of her office closing the door so hard that her assistant Tanya jumped from doing her nails. I stormed away from her and right to the elevator. I need a fucking drink and I need one now! I was in such a hurry that instead of taking the elevator, I took the steps, taking two at a time.

When I got to my car, I started to drive like a bat out of hell to One Eyed Louis' for a stiff one. I was thinking about which drink I was going to get first. Whiskey…Patron…Tequila…Sangria. As I was at the traffic light, it turned red. Shit. I couldn't wait. I stepped on the gas pedal and went forward. I thought that I was going to make it across the intersection, but I looked to my left and saw a big Hummer coming my way. I didn't have time to react and it hit me with massive force.

I felt as if I was floating into another dimension. I heard voices, screams, crying and something that sounded like a flatline from an electrocardiogram or something from the show House but I couldn't pinpoint where all of the noise was coming from. I tried to open my eyes but all I saw was blackness. Nothing but me in my clothes in this room of blackness and everything went silent. I looked up from under me and saw a yellow light with a red outline shining farther away from the Darkness. It was so bright that it hurt my eyes so I had to squint a little just to make it less painful. Me being curious, I started to walk slowly to the light as of it was calling my name, but as I was about to take my last few steps, I felt as if something was pulling me back. I tried to take another step forward but it was as if I was frozen in place.

"Emmett…' I heard a soft whisper and looked behind me, but nothing was there.

"Emmett…" There it went again. Frustrated, I turned around and was shocked when I saw my mom with a beautiful pink outline around her. She was smiling with her soft plump lips and looked very sullen but peaceful. She was wearing a white tunic with off white slacks and was bare foot. I looked at her head and saw that she had a full head of hair. I was so overwhelmed that I took a step closer to her this time and engulfed her in a hug and she hugged me back.

"Mom, I miss you so much. Why did you leave me?" I asked sobbing.

"Baby, it was my time. I had to go." I slowly let her go and she wiped my tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"I don't know what to do anymore mom. I'm so lost. I have nobody anymore." I said crying harder.

"Sweetheart, that's not true. You have James, your dad, and you have Bella. You have all the love you can get." As she said that, I couldn't help but scoff at her comment.

"Dad hates me for not coming to your funeral, James just has pity for me, and I'm pretty sure that Bella hates me now too." I turned around and saw the light that was "calling" my name. "It's better if I just die. She turns my head around and fiercely looked at me.

"Now listen to me Emmett Dale McCarty; that light over there is not the one you want to go through. You do not belong there. You are still too young and dare I say naïve to understand what the meaning of life is right now. I love you and I want to see you prosper in life. If you just give up now, you will keep going down the wrong path that your are going through now. You may not know it right now but you truly have something to look forward to baby. Trust me." With that, she kissed my forehead and as I closed my eyes, the noises that I was hearing before were beginning to sound clearer as time went by. It was as if I was under water for a long time at the bottom of the pool, but as I got closer the surface, everything became clearer.

The flat lining noise that I was listening to was now a constant rapid beat and before I opened my eyes, I heard two different things: My mom whispering that she loved me and someone else saying, "Come back to me". It was…Bella.

A/N: See the rewards for reviewing! (Plus it doesn't hurt that the GIANTS WON LAST NIGHT) I know it's short but it's filler for this weekend's chapter that I promise will be longer. I hope you're not mad at me for making Emmett an asshole *ducks for cover*.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this is late. Had lots of homework to do. This chapter will be in Bells POV. Enjoy!  
As much as I wish she would give me a bit of her qeniosity (My own word…tee hee) SM own everything.

BPOV  
As soon as I realized all of the bad scenarios that could happen that included my kids, I swallowed my pride and went to find Emmett. As I was getting all of my things ready to leave for work early, even though Emmett was acting like a complete asshole, I realized that I couldn't let my kids live their lives wondering why they didn't have a father. They deserved one, and as much as I didn't want him to be part of their lives anymore, I had to do it for them. If I was lucky he wouldn't want anything to do with them. I walked out of my office and locked my door. Emmett was my only client for today and I could do my filing at home anyway.

"Heidi, can you please tell Mr. Denali that I left early today? I feel kind of funny. You can leave too."

"Uh, sure." she replied not looking at me while texting. Ugh. I really need to fire that bitch.

Before I could leave, Heidi stopped me. "Hey," she yelled. "That hot piece of ass that walked out of your office, is he taken?" she asked with a devious smirk on her face. How can I answer that?

"Um, I don't know." With that I turned around and entered the elevator. As the doors were closing, I scowled at Heidi and she silently laughed to herself. I really need to fire that bitch. When the doors finally closed, I flipped my middle finger to the bitch. I never had the guts to actually do it to her face. Even though she was my assistant, she did intimidate me a bit. When I got to the first floor, as I was walking, I took out my cell phone to call my babysitter Jane.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Jane! It's Bella."

"Oh, hi miss Swan. Do you need me to pick up Crystal and Jeremy for you today?" I love that girl! She always knew what I needed. She was like the teenage version of Alice but with braces.

"YES! You are such a life saver! I just need you to pick them up and then stay at least a couple hours later with them if that isn't a problem with you."

"Oh no! I love those two like little siblings. I'd be happy to do that for you."

"You are a godsend sweety. I'm paying you extra! And for the last time, it's Bella. I've helped you enough with boyfriend trouble for us to be on a first name basis, Jane."

"Ha ha ha! You're right miss- I mean Bella." We both laughed at her last comment, said our goodbyes, then hung up. I said hi to Billy, the head security guard at the front desk and walked out the revolving doors. I was about to make a left to the parking lot but something caught my eye farther up the street. I saw the ambulance, reports, a couple of fire trucks and a whole bunch of police. Me being the snoop that I am, I walked up to see what was going on. I nearly gasped when I saw the gruesome scene. A forest green jeep wrangler was totally ruined with an equally ruined hummer near it but it wasn't as bad. Whoever was in the jeep was the person that I was really worried about. The person in the huge hummer probably walked away from the accident with a couple of bruises thanks to the safety the hummer provided. I walked as close to the yellow tape as I could when I saw something that nearly broke my heart.

I saw the man I presumed was in the jeep in the worst shape ever being rushed into the back of the ambulance on a gurney. His clothes were all ripped and bloodied and he had on a neck brace. I looked closer and almost screamed when I saw that it was Emmett! I went under the yellow tape and rushed over to his side. One of the police men tried to stop me but I yelled at him, trying to make him let me pass. "HE'S THE FATHER OF MY KIDS ASSHOLE!" Now, my father was the chief of police and I knew good and well that I wasn't supposed to yell at and harass a police officer, but I didn't care. He let me go and I ran over to an unconscious Emmett. One of the paramedics told me I had to move but the officer from earlier told her that I was acquainted to him. Crying, I climbed into the ambulance with Emmett and the paramedics and we were on our way to the hospital. The whole way, I was balling my eyes out, kicking myself for being so mean to him. What have I done? The paramedics were yelling at each other trying to keep him alive and while they were doing that, I grabbed Emmett's good hand that wasn't severely broken and held onto it like it was my life line. I am so sorry Emmett. Please be okay. While I made my silent prayer, the back of the truck opened up and I saw that we were finally at the hospital. Doctors came running out and started to help with Emmett.

We all rushed through the doors and was still holding on to Emmett. The doctors were yelling all sorts of directions to each other and I couldn't understand half of the words they were saying. They rushed Emmett to an empty room and went right to work on him. One of the nurses told me that I had to stay outside of the room, but I help up a fight. No one and I meant no one was going to keep me away from Emmett. _My _Emmett. I pushed pass her and barged into the room.

"Excuse me miss but you can't be in here!" yelled a doctor with a mask on.

"Please! I have to stay in here! I can't loose him!" I saw through his eyes that he was internally arguing with himself whether to let me stay or not.

"Okay, but please do not do anything stupid." I vigorously nodded my head and kept a hold of Emmett's hand while he was doing what he had to do. Each person was yelling at each other barking orders and passing around different types of tools. They started to cut most of his clothes off and gashes filled with blood started to show more. Usually, I would feel nauseous but there was no time for that right now.

"He's flat lining doctor." I whipped my head to the monitor and saw that he was indeed flat lining. The menacing green line had no life to it. I covered my ears as if my palms would cancel out the long beep.

"Time of death, 10:43 a.m." said the doctor in a defeated voice while pulling off his mask. No! He couldn't be dead. He had to live for everyone else that cared for him. He had to live for me. I then did what was one of the most dramatic, ruthless, and stupid things that I have ever done on my life. It was like a scene out of the show ER. I hopped over the bed and straddled over Emmett.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't do that!" yelled the doctor from before. I tried my best to ignore him and started to talk over Emmett's lifeless body with tubes all over his body.

"Emmett, you listen to me!" I shrieked. With that, the whole room went silent. I held his bloodied face in both of my hands and went a little bit closer to his ear as if he could hear me. "You can't die on me. You have so much to live for." I said with tears silently rolling down my face. This situation probably looked pretty awkward right now. Here I was, sitting on this man with my skirt riding up probably showing my provocative underwear with really high heels on. It must have looked more like a porno rather than me looking like I was trying to bring him back. "I am so sorry for what I said to you earlier. I wasn't thinking. I am so sorry and…and I think that may love you." I lifted my head a bit to look at his face with my loose tears falling on his cheek.

I didn't really care at this point so I kissed him on his bloodied swollen lips. "Come back to me." I whispered on his lips.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to get down. He is gone." Said that nurse as if she were trying to calm a wild animal that I had knock down from before. I started to sob and a little while later, I started to hear a rapid beeping and looked at the machine next to the bed. The line that was straight before was now a zig zag indicating that Emmett was alive. I hopped off of Emmett and when I saw that the doctors were not doing anything because they were shocked and confused, I yelled at all of them to do something. They all snapped out of it and quickly got to work again.

I smiled to myself thanking whoever was watching over Emmett and walked out of the room because I knew in my heart that he was going to be okay. I ran to the front desk to tell the receptionist that I was coming back in half an hour for my "boyfriend" because I wanted to go change out of my now bloody work clothes. I called for a taxi since my car was back at work and I paid him extra to rush to my house.

When I got there, I ran out of the car like a bat out of hell, telling the driver to wait a while, and before I could make it to the front door, my neighbor Victoria stopped me asking me if I was okay judging by the state of my clothes. "I'm fine." I snapped. This lady could never mind her business. To others, it may sound like she was being a concerned neighbor, but to everyone who actually lived near her knew that she actually used our personal life stories in her newspaper article.

I ran upstairs and changed into spacey sweatpants and a simple white shirt without bothering to take a shower. I grabbed my purse, ran back downstairs and wrote a quick note to Jane on what to do with Crystal and Jeremy. I slipped on my Converse's and was back at the hospital in no time.

As I was making my way to the front doors, I saw a wave of people with cameras and microphones. I tried to make my way through the crowd but that's when one of the cameramen started to take photos of me and then everyone else fallowed.

"Bella! What is your relation with Emmett McCarty?"yelled a news woman with a microphone in my face. What in the hell were they talking about?

"Bella! Why did you get in the back of the ambulance with Emmett?" yelled another reporter. I kept my head down and kept trying to break through the swarm of people that were bombarding me. Then it hit me. They were all here because Emmett is a celebrity. How could I forget? They knew my name because in some strange way, the press always has a way of finding out things that were meant to be private. They must've heard or seen that Emmett got into a car accident which is how they saw me get in the ambulance with him. So they came running to the closest hospital.

I finally made it in with the help of a few security guards and made my way to the front desk to talk to the receptionist from before. She showed me which way I had to go to go make my way to the waiting room. I thanked her and went to find my way to the private waiting room.

There, I saw that there were only two people there that were anxiously waiting to hear some news about Emmett from the doctor. When their heads snapped up, the older looking man who I assumed to be Emmett's dad looked at me with confusion and disparity. "Who are you, and what are you doing here? This is a private room." He told me coldly. I inwardly cringed and took a slight step back.

"Carlisle!" yelled the other guy. He was a tall slender attractive guy with shoulder length blond hair who looked like he had been crying. He must've been a friend of Emmett's by the way he called Emmett's dad by his first name. "Don't talk to her like that. She did nothing but save your son's life by what the nurse from before told us." Carlisle slumped down into the lazyboy underneath him and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. You must be Bella." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Y-yes." I replied with a small voice.

"Thank you. You saved my boy's life. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too." With that, he put his head back in his hands and started to cry. The other guy from before smiled at me and walked over to Carlisle and put his shoulder over him and started to pat his back saying that Emmett was a tough guy and he was going to make it through this whole shit whole. I realized that I was standing the whole time so I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, my phone rang and I saw that it was Alice. I smiled at the guy that I just found out was James, Emmett's best friend and manager and stepped out of the room to talk to her.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Bella! What the hell is going on? I am seeing your face all over the news and people are now saying that you're this Emmett McCarty guy's girlfriend! When were you going to tell me that you were dating a NFL player?" Throughout her whole rant, I held the phone as far from my ear as possible. The girl was loud!

"Jesus Alice, you're gonna blow my ear off!"

"I'm sorry but I thought that my best friend would've told me first if she was dating someone famous."

"Alice, you can't always believe what you hear on the news."

"I know but tell me what happened! They're saying on T.V. that there was a big accident and then that's when they showed you making your way in the hospital. I have to say you do look good on camera but are you okay?"

"I'm fine Alice but I seriously have a lot to tell you but I can't over the phone. Can I cal you back as soon as I have the chance?" I asked crossing my fingers. When something juicy went on in my life, Alice always wanted me to tell her, whether I could or not.

"Fine! But you are gonna tell me every detail, got it?"

"Yes mam."

"Okay, stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice." With that I hung up and walked back into the waiting room.

A couple of minutes later, we all looked towards the door because we heard footsteps coming and we thought that it was the doctor coming to tell us something regarding Emmett's condition but we were all wrong.

In came some blond chick with her face full of makeup and had on some sky high heels with a super short jean skirt and revealing top. She looked like she belonged more at the club rather than a hospital waiting room. I remember her! That's the chick from three years ago that was claiming to be Emmett's girlfriend! I guess she still was.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I don't think Emmett would appreciate it if you stayed!" yelled James. I guess she wasn't.

"Please, Emmett _would_ want me here homo. I'm the love of his life." She sauntered over to me and looked at me like I hit her baby or something.

"You," she said pointing her finger at me. "I know you. You're the girl who slept with my man." I was about to say something when the doctor from before stepped in. Carlisle, James, and I shot up and walked over to him.

"I have some news on Emmett." He said. Oh god.

A/N: Again, I am sorry this is late. I tried and tried to update but school is riding up my ass at this point. Anyways RandR and next chapter will be coming based on how much reviews I get. Luv you all!


	10. With Arms Wide Open

A/N: here is chapter 10! ********IMPORTANT******** for this chapter there will be a song to play and it's one of my favorite songs of all time! You ready…..it…is…With Arms Wide Open by Creed! I thought that it would go great with a part of this chapter because I have a surprise for you all in this chapter. As always, I'll tell you all when to start playing it so I advise you to get it ready right now. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! I JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH THEM!

**BPOV**

"I have some news on Emmett." When the doctor said that, I thought he would tell us all that Emmett had serious brain damage or even worse, was dead. I looked at the doctor with anticipation and he looked back at me with a tender smile.

"Well, Emmett had a hard impact to the head which caused some hemorrhaging to his brain." Oh my goodness. As soon as I heard him say that, I immediately gasped and put my hand to my mouth. "But, it miraculously stopped on its own which is something I still do not understand." He had a perplexed look on his face do to his astonishment on how Emmett's' brain basically healed itself. James and Carlisle looked relieved and now had smiles on their faces. I looked over at Rosalie and the fucking bitch was staring at her nails looking like nothing important was happening or like the man she claimed to love's life wasn't in danger. I rolled my eyes at her and went back to looking at the doctor.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked with tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

"Well, other than his broken left leg and arm and a couple of cracked ribs and cuts and bruises, he'll be fine. He is a very lucky man. If he wasn't the size that he is now, he would've been dead by now. I've put him in a chemically induced coma so his brain could fully heal. Other than all of that, he should be fine. I don't suspect him to have any brain damage but until his body decides to wake, we will not know until then." With that he told us a little more on Emmett's condition and left but not before telling us that we could all go in one at a time.

We all stood there quietly, with smiles on our faces.

"Um, Carlisle. It would make sense for you to go in first." Spoke James while wiping his nose from snot. I looked at Carlisle to encourage him and he replied with a shy smile.

"Thanks James. I'm a little hesitant though. I haven't seen Emmett in almost three years." James walked over to Carlisle and gave him a man hug.

"It's okay Carlisle. I know for a fact that he feels horrible about how things went down after Esme's funeral. He would beat himself everyday because of that. I also know that he loves you and would feel bad if you didn't go in there to show him some love." They let go of each other. James gave him another smile of encouragement and Carlisle was off to see his son.

**Carlisle's POV**

*****Start playing music now!*****

I walked into the room and was shocked at what I saw. There laid my son, helpless and there was nothing that I could do. I dashed over to his side and kneeled taking his hand. "Hey son, it's dad." I said with a little sob, but smiling. "I know that if you were awake, you would surely be laughing at me right now." I said with a chuckle. Each time Emmett would see me crying over something he would laugh or tease me. These past three years have been the hardest time of my life for me and I was surprised that my tear ducts still haven't dried out. Without letting go of his hand, I went across the room and grabbed a nearby chair and sat down.

I silently scanned Emmett's body and tears started to stream down my face. He had his head wrapped in bandages with spots of blood seeping through. Both of his eyes were swollen and his whole left side was covered with casts and bandages. "I am so sorry for how I have treated you, Em. Ever since your mom died, I just shut you out and did all I could to ignore you. I know that's not good because I'm a psychiatrist and I'm doing the exact opposite of what I tell my patients to do when they are going over grief. Ironic huh?" I said with a small laugh. But then it soon faded. "I was supposed to keep you close to me and we were supposed to get through this whole ordeal together. You weren't supposed to turn into a drunk. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't." I gently squeezed his hand and rubbed his cast.

"I remember when your mother first told me she was pregnant with you. At first, I was terrified. Thoughts went through my head like _what if the baby doesn't like me?…will I be a good father?...will he be like me if it's a boy?_ Your mom never told you this, but I was quite the ladies' man before I met her. I hoped you wouldn't be, but I was terribly wrong." I said with a smile.

"When you finally came out, you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You had the bluest of eyes and surprisingly a head full of brown curls. I held you to my chest, blood and fluid all over you but I didn't care. All I cared about was you at that point and I promised myself that I would keep you safe and never let anyone or anything hurt you. I would embrace you with my arms wide open. When you smiled at me, I finally felt complete. Like all that I was waiting for finally came into my grasp. I was no longer scared of all of the bad things that could happen. But what I was scared of was what would have happened if I didn't have you in my life." I wiped a stray tear off of my cheek and kept talking to Emmett.

Before I could say another word, I saw that Emmett had a tear running down. I leaned forward and gently wiped his bruised cheek. Thank goodness he could hear me. "Emmett, son. If you could hear me please squeeze my hand." Nothing happened. "Emmett, please. I promise that from this day on, I'll give you all of the love that you could bare. I'll be the best father you could ask for. I know that I couldn't be there for you in your time of need but that will change from now on. I…I feel so guilty. I said all of that stuff to you when you were born and now I feel bad that I couldn't fulfill all of those promises. I couldn't protect you and after your mom died, everything went to shit. I am so sorry, Emmett. I am so sorry. I love you so much. Even though mom's not here, I'll give you enough love that it will compensate for her. Please, squeeze my hand son." With that, I saw another tear fall from his closed swollen eye and all of a sudden, I felt slight pressure to my hand.

I cried. I cried for Emmett. I cried for Esme. I cried for myself. But most of all, I cried because I was so happy that God gave my son an extra chance at life. The fact that he was able to squeeze my hand was a sign from God telling me that all I had to do was give Emmett all of my life and everything would be okay. I would have the relationship I so longed for when we were apart and I would have the love that every father deserved from their son. I, no _we_ would get through this, together.

**EmPOV**

When I first heard someone come in, I was hoping that it would be Bella. After that dream I had with my mom in it, all I thought about was Bella. I knew that the doctors put me in a chemically induced coma so I had a whole bunch of time to think about how I would try to win Bella back, I had been such an asshole to her, and I was sure to make it up to her when I could.

I sensed the person come closer and then they grabbed my hand. Who is it? I felt the person's hand and immediately cast out Bella as a possibility. This person's hands were rough and kind a=of callused. Bella's hands were soft and smooth and had a gentle touch to them. I remember exactly how they felt. Our night together those long three years ago suddenly came to mind. Her soft hands rubbing my back intimately while we had sex. The feeling of her soft hands on my back was imprinted to my body.

Now, here I am, in a coma, but my mind wide opened able to hear everything, and I think I'm getting hard. At least I know that I'm not paralyzed from the waist down. Awesome! "Hey son, it's dad." Ah shit, all thoughts of Bella went out the window. I sensed that he was crying and when he said that if I could see him I would be laughing right now, he was totally correct. I was instead laughing in the inside. I felt him shift and heard something that sounded like a chair being dragged next to my bed.

Whenever i would watch those cheesy medical shows, i would always think that it was bullshit how they would say that a person in a coma could hear everything that went on around them. i guess i was wrong. If I was awake right now, I would feel really awkward right now. Him holding my hand hasn't happened in years. When he went into his whole speech about how he was supposed to look after me and how guilty he felt, I myself couldn't help but feel guilty. I shut him out for so long and lashed out all of my frustration on alcohol, him, and even Bella. The last straw was when finished telling me the story of when I was born. He sounded so compassionate and genuine that I cried. I felt a tear coming down my face and I cursed at myself for my body not being responsive. I hated being so vulnerable.

Before the tear touched the pillow, my father wiped it away. "Emmett, son. If you could hear me please squeeze my hand." I tried so hard but I couldn't. It was like I was being controlled by a puppet master and he wouldn't let me move my own muscles. In tried and tried but nothing happened. "Emmett, please. I promise that from this day on, I'll give you all of the love that you could bare. I'll be the best father you could ask for. I know that I couldn't be there for you in your time of need but that will change from now on. I…I feel so guilty. I said all of that stuff to you when you were born and now I feel bad that I couldn't fulfill all of those promises. I couldn't protect you and after your mom died, everything went to shit. I am so sorry, Emmett. I am so sorry. I love you so much. Even though mom's not here, I'll give you enough love that it will compensate for her. Please, squeeze my hand son." With that, another tear fell down from my eye and with all my might, I squeezed his hand. If I was in my normal state, I could've easily broken his hand but instead, it was slight pressure that I brought.

I heard my father cry, but something told me that they were tears of joy and not anguish. A few seconds later, I felt him lean forward and gently give me a kiss on the forehead. It felt nice to have him this close to me. I missed it so much.

"So," he said sniffling. "James is here and I know he is dying to see you." He was right. James would always worry about me whenever I would get tackled too hard on the field. I wonder how he was right now. "You also have a couple more visitors." Please let Bella be one of them. Please let Bella be one of them. Please let Bella be one of them. "Unfortunately, Rosalie is here." NO! That bitch had no right to be here. "I know how you feel about her but if I don't let her see you, she'll kill me. But on the bright side, another person is here. I think Bella was her name." As soon as he said that, I was doing back flips and cartwheels on the inside. If I was responsive I would've had a huge smile on my face right about now. I heard a knock on the door and as much as I loved James like a brother I was seriously hoping it was Bella.

"Speaking of the devil, _Rosalie_, James, and Bella are here to see you." With that, he gave me another kiss on the forehead and let go of my hand. I heard him say something to everyone and heard him leave the room.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, you have some serious esplainin' to do." bantered James. Each time I did something reckless, he would always use his Ricky Ricardo accent and this was apparently one of those moments. Here it goes.

A/N: So…. Did you like it? This is my first POV other than Em's or Bella's. Tell me what you all think please. I also hoped you all like the song I added to CPOV. It flowed really nicely. R&R please. I'm a whore when it comes to reviews. im really trying to incorporate Edward in the later chapters...so if anyone has ideas on how to do that please tell me! thx!


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you know how worried I was? You had your dad, Bella, and I scared shitless!" I was ecstatic to find out that Bella was here and better yet, she was worried. Those just made my heart swell with joy and affection.

I felt James lean a bit closer and heard him whisper in my ear. "Queen Bitch Rosalie is here but by how she's been acting since she got here at the hospital, she doesn't care how you're doing." he must have been whispering because she was probably in here. Besides, I wasn't all that surprised. "But, on the bright side, your savior is here." Huh? What was he talking about?

"Oh Emmy! I was so worried about you!" FUCK! The bitch was here! I heard footsteps quickly come towards me and felt immense weight pressed against my body. Let me tell you, if I could move or do anything in the state I was in, I would have gladly smacked the shit out of her! The bitch put all her weight on my hurt side and I was trying so hard to say something but couldn't. I heard the machine that regulates my heart rate speed up. All of a sudden, I heard the most beautiful voice the heavens could conjure up. "Can't you see you're on his hurt side you stupid bitch?" I just got a boner.

I felt her get abruptly pulled off of me and I finally calmed down. "Ow, you stupid bitch! I was only consoling my man!" By the annoying scratchy voice, I could tell that was Rosalie.

"If you call hurting him more than he already is consoling, then yeah. That's exactly what you were doing." Oh my gosh. There was about to be a girl fight between two hot women, one less insane than the other, and I was about to miss it!

"Ladies, please stop fighting. We are here to see Emmett, not to argue." yelled James. "Now, I'm sorry to say this but Rosalie, I think you should leave." Did I ever say how much I loved James? "You and I both know that Emmett wouldn't want you in here."

"But I-"

"No buts! Leave!" I didn't hear any footsteps. Still stubborn. "Now!" yelled Bella. She sounded hot mad. Rosalie did her banshee screech and stomped out of the room. Awesome. "Um, I uh, I should leave you two alone. You seem to have something going on between the two of you that goes beyond you saving his life, Bella." he said with a slight chuckle and with that, I heard his footsteps as he left the room. I finally get to have some alone time with Bella without us either having sex or arguing to the point where I need a drink.

I heard hesitant footsteps come near me and a chair being dragged. I heard Bella give out a long sigh as if she was going to say something important.

"Oh brother. Where to start." Thinking the same thing sweetheart. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her slowly take my good hand into her soft smooth ones. All of a sudden, she bursts into tears. How I wished to hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear, telling her that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to- aw fuck. I was talking like one of those saps in romantic novels. But the truth is, I did want to do all of that. "There are so many things that I have to tell you and I honestly don't know where to start off. In all honesty you will probably hate me after I tell you some things. Lord knows I hate myself for not telling you what I should have." At this point, I was trying so hard to wake up but it was like every bone in my body was preventing me from moving.

"But I don't want to tell you that until you wake up. But, I do want to tell you that I am so sorry for what happened between us in my office. You probably hate me now and never want to see me ever again but I have to tell you stuff that if I don't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." What was she talking about? What in the world could make me hate her?

At this point, it was an internal battle between me and my body. I tried my hardest to wake up and open my eyes bur it didn't happen. "But I do want to tell you this: ever since what happened between us that night three years ago, I don't regret a thing. You may think that it was a mistake but I think that it was a passage way to a new life for me, for so many reasons." Now I wasn't trying to wake up because I wanted to see her, but also because I wanted to know what the hell she was rambling about.

You know that feeling you get when you're constipated and you're trying so hard to find release? Well, that is how it felt trying to wake up. But, I had to wake up. I just had to. All of sudden, the strangest thing happened. It was as if I heard my mom's voice and say "wake up Emmy." The next thing I saw was Bella's beautiful face, with wide eyes smiling down at me.

"Em- Emmett? Are you okay?" she asked with a lone tear rolling down her face. I tried to speak to her but instead, came out a cough. Bella rushed to the other side of the bed and quickly poured some water in a cup. She sat down on the edge of the bed, cupped the back of my head, and slowly put the cup to my lips.

Let me tell you, drinking that nice, ice cold water was like Jesus juice. I have never been so thirsty in my life. I saw that Bella realized this because some water was overflowing onto my neck but I didn't. "More." I croaked when the last drop hit my lips. She went over to the table and poured some more water into the little oink plastic cup. Instead of her actually putting the cup to my lips, I took it myself and started to drink.

"Do you need me to get a doctor or nurse or call your dad for you?" she asked with a small voice. I looked at her and saw her tired, red rimmed eyes and remembered what she had to tell me.

"No, that's okay. I just want to talk to you first before anything else." I looked at her and gave her a small smile of encouragement. She hesitantly walked over to the side of the bed and retook her seat by my side. Then, she started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," she sobbed. "I messed up pretty bad. I feel like you're in here because of me." As soon as she said that, I gently held her hand and she squeezed back.

"No, baby. It's not your fault. If there is anyone to blame here, it's me. Trust me." I smiled at her to ease a little bit of tension but it didn't work.

"No. I feel as if it's karma for what I did, or better yet didn't do." Okay, now I was confused. "When I tell you what I have to say, you'll hate and resent me forever." She cried wiping her nose with hand. If this situation didn't seem all that serious, I would've thought that it was kind of adorable. Nasty, but still cute.

"What? Bella, I would never in my life hate you. I know that our little reunion was less than pleasant, but, there is nothing in this world that could make me hate you." I pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her hand. "Please, tell me whatever it is that you need to and we'll go from there." I looked at her with all the care in the world but the look in her eyes was killing me. She looked like she couldn't breathe and was caught in headlights. She took a deep breath and started talking.

"After you left three years ago, I got pregnant. I seriously wanted to tell you but I was scared and I thought that we would end up seeing each other again so I wasn't all that worried. But now that you're back, I am scared for my life and my, _our _twins' life. I am so sorry Emmett."

After she was done, I looked at her like she had two heads and slowly let go of her hand. I have kids. She started to cry again and ran out of the room like it was on fire. Oh shit. I have kids. _I have kids._ Wha- how could this happen? What am I saying. I know _how _it happened, but why didn't she tell me?

I looked up to get more answers but then realized that Bella was gone. In the famous words of James and Ricky Ricardo, now _she _has some esplanin' to do.

A/N: sorry this is late. My computer broke. I am not making any promises on when the next update will be up. RandR please! PS I have a new story that I just adopted called Drunken Encounters by Amelia Skittles so look out for that!


	12. UPDATE

DON'T SHHOT ME! THIS IS NOT A REVIEW!

Wuz up fellas! Sorry that I haven't been for updating in months, thanks to my because of my stupid computer problem and because of school. . Bad news is that you're gonna have to wait a little longer. Good news is that in about a week I am gonna be updating on ONoD! Yay right? Finally getting a new one. Someone sent me a message and told me that I was confusing Bella's secretary. Sorry for that. The right person is Heidi, just thought that I would let you all know that were confused on that. Well, im in school right now being sneaky on the internet so im gonna leave you all withn this one note: I am sorry and this will hopefully never happen again. I luv u all!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: sorry im so late. Here is chapter 12 as promised. Hop you like cuz I had a blast writing this

EmPov

It has been almost two months, and still no sign of Bella. I tried to call her job at the publishing company and they said that she has taken a couple f weeks off. I asked for her phone number and each time I tried to call her, no one would answer. I even went stalker status and asked James to go over to her house, but he said that whenever he would knock for a couple of minutes, he would see someone at the window, someone would yell, and still, no answer.

I'm still in this god forsaken hospital but thank god that I'm getting out today for a while. My physical therapist is coming today to try and help me out with my leg. Edwin or something like that. I honestly can't wait to get out of this bed and my whole left side is killing me right now. But the one thing that is taking the pain away is the thought of Bella.

Every day I think about her. I think about how beautiful she is and how our children could look. I still to this day can't believe that I'm a dad. Usually if someone found out that they were a parent and the other knew but didn't say, they would be mad. But not me. I truthfully find it impossible to stay mad at her. Especially since I saw those two beautiful angels on her desk that day I got in this accident. I never realized until a couple days after she told me about them that they were the two kids I called cute in her office were actually mine. The little boy looked exactly like Bella. He had adorable little chubby, rosy cheeks with beautiful doe eyes. And the girl, she was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my life other than her mother. She had piercing blue eyes that looked almost like a wolf's, full lips and long brown hair. Other than they eye colors, you could surely tell that they were twins. They were my angles and I didn't even know their names. Hell I haven't even met them yet.

During my mind wandering, this lanky guy walks in. "Hi Mr. McCarty. I'm Edward and I'll be your physical therapist for the rest of your time here." I don't know what it is but I immediately didn't like this kid. He was about my height but way less muscular, had some weird colored hair, looked like bronze and had this cocky little smirk on his face.

Yep, it's confirmed. I don't like him.

He walked over to me and attempted to shake my hand. Me being the jackass that I am just looked at his outstretched hand and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Emmett."

He didn't say anything and just retreated his hand back. "Yeah, I know who you are. Are you ready for today's session?"

I looked at him some more and gave a little smile. "Sure, I gotta do this anyway so let's get to it."

He sighed and helped me up from the bed. It didn't hurt as much as before but, my whole left side was still pretty painful and bruised. Me being so big, I could tell that he was having some trouble with me and I kind of felt sorry for the guy. Kinda.

After some time he finally got me into the wheelchair and rolled me down to the Physical Therapy department of the hospital.

It was HUGE. It had an Olympic sized pool on one side, some gym equipment on the other, and these two bars parallel to each other that looked ballet bars and that's what Edward rolled me over to. Oh , I get it. It's like in ER and Grey's Anatomy where they help people with leg injuries walk again. Yeah, I said it. ER and Grey's Anatomy are awesome shows. Besides, ever since I got to this hospital, that's all I've been watching.

After about one hour of training my left side to function properly again, I was beat and want to get some rest. I even got to talking to Edward and found out that he was actually a good guy. He liked the same things that I liked, loved football, and was just an all about good guy. I think he's gay though. Just saying. If he is, he could be really good for James. If he isn't, I think he's good looking enough for Rosalie. Might get her off my back.

I've spent about an hour watching the television. Jersey Shore was on and I cant resist a good dilemma about something dumb like "there aren't anymore pickles in the refrigerator". Gotta love my girl Snooki.

After about another episode, I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah." I yelled letting them know that it was okay for them to come in. The door slowly opened and low and behold, in came Bella.

BPOV

It's been almost two months and I have not seen Emmett. I know that what I am doing is wrong and reckless, but I am doing what's best for me and the kids right now. I think.

I can't sleep, nor eat. I think about how Emmett is doing all the time. I can't even look my kids in the face without seeing Emmett and feeling a gut wrenching pain in the pit of my stomach. I am a horrible mother!

My dad was coming in to town in about a week so I have to get myself together. I mean, even my house is a mess.

I cleaned and when I was happy enough with how the house was looking, I went to go and get the kids from Day Care. I hopped in my BMW in my sweats and all, looking like a hot mess with my hair in a sloppy bun and went to go get the kids.

As I got in, Irina, the sort of "principle" walked up to me with a stern face. She has grown to be a good friend to me and ever since I've met her, I rarely ever saw her upset.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to her.

"It's about Jeremy." As soon as I heard her say that, the alarm in my head started ringing.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay? Is he hurt?" I frantically yelled. I was about to go around her when she gently grabbed me by my arm.

"Oh heavens no. H's fine." Okay now I was confused. Crystal came running up to me with her Blues Clues back pack and a big smile. Next came Jeremy looking mad like that adorable kid from Meet The Fockers and his arms crossed. If I wasn't so confused, I would have laughed there right on the spot.

"So, what happened?" I asked while picking up Crystal and trying, but failing to hold Jeremy's hand. That pissed, huh?

"Well," Irina started. "Jeremy, here, got into a fight with another boy." WHAT!

"WHAT!" I said out loud.

"Yes. Him and his classmate got into it and it took three teachers to get them apart. For a three and a half year old, he's really strong, Bella."

"What were they fighting about?" I asked worried but still disappointed.

"Jeremy refuses to tell me and as for the other boy, well, he went home with a bloody nose. But don't worry. The boy's mother asked him what happened and by what he said, Jeremy didn't start it." Thank god. No charges are going to be pressed.

"Thank you for telling me and I'll make sure that this never happens again." I gave her a quick hug of reassurance and then went to the car and buckled them up in their booster seats.

I looked at Jeremy and saw that now, he wasn't mad, but instead sad, looking out the window.

"Are you going to tell me what happened baby?" He shook his head no. I looked over at Crystal and she was fast asleep. "Come on, I promise not to tell Crystal." I said with a kind smile, but still watching where I was driving.

He looked at me and I saw a little tear roll down his face. "How come we don't have a daddy?" Oh no. I was dreading this day.

I tried my best not to break down and asked him, "Why do you say that, baby?"

"Be- because Dylan was picking on me saying that I didn't have a cool daddy like him and that my daddy didn't want me." Now, the tears were rolling. Not only on my face but on his as well.

"The only thing that I could tell you is that it's really complicated. But I can tell you this, you do have a dad and I know that he loves you very much." I said holding back a sob. I didn't want to make him uneasy by crying myself and I didn't want to get in a car accident.

"Then why is he not here?" I honestly didn't have an answer for that question.

When we got home, Jeremy went straight to his and Crystal's room and I heard his door slam. This was serious. Crustal woke as I was getting her out of the car so, it was going to be girl time for God knows how long. When Jeremy's pissed, he could stay in that room for hours. For a three year old, he could really be head strong. Wonder who he got that from.

I'm glad Crystal's more like me. She doesn't let anything bother her and I am so thankful for that.

I made the two of us jelly sandwiches and we sat on the couch cuddled up together watching iCarly. She barely understands what they talk about, but I have the feeling that she has a little crush on Freddie. I don't blame her because I have a thing for Spencer.

We were only half way into the show when I felt a little figure on my left side.

I wrapped my arms around Jeremy and kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay now, baby?" I didn't expect him to say anything but the next thing he said made everything okay again.

"I want fish mommy." And I was happy to oblige.

After tucking the little ones to bed, it was time for me to go to bed too, but the whole ordeal with the kids and their father was eating me alive. I know that my dad was coming to town in a couple of days but I desperately needed his advice, like, now.

I dialed up his too familiar number and didn't even have to wait to hear his voice.

"Hey, Bells! How's everything going?" he said all chippy.

"Not so good."

"What happened? Is everything okay? Did something happen to the kids? Are _you_ okay?" That reminds me of how worried I was when Irina was trying to break the news to me. We are so much alike.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Jeremy just got into a fight today at school."

"Wow, really. Well I hope you didn't let him slide."

"Don't worry, I'm thinking of good punishment." I said smiling. "But that's not why I called you.

It took some time for him to reply and when he did I could tell that he had his guard up. "Well, spit it out."

"It's about Jer's and Crysta's dad."

"And?" he said sounding impatient.

"Well… I found him and I know where he is. Actually, I've kind of known for a while now. And get this." I said shakily. "you are gonna laugh at this… He's Emmett McCarty!" I said as a surprise hoping that he wouldn't be too mad or surprised.

"What!" Didn't work. "You've known all this tine and failed to tell me? What made you want to tell me all of a sudden?"

"That's the reason why Jer got into fight today is because a kid was picking on him for not having a father." I said sadly.

"How could you be so irresponsible. And worst yet, how could you not tell me, your own father?" That made me break down in tears.

"I know that, dad, but I was scared, young, naïve, hopeless. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" After some time of me crying, he finally broke his silence with a sigh.

"Bells, I'm not mad. I'm sorry to say this but I'm more disappointed." Great. Just what every child wants to hear from their parent. That they're disappointed. "I just wished that you would've confided in me to tell me the truth. Especially since I'm your father." I didn't have to see his face on the other line to know that he was frustrated.

"I know, I know. I just thought that I was doing the best for the kids and me. Saving us from heartbreak. And I know that this may sound stupid, but I thought that just maybe, we would find each other again." I know how stupid I sounded.

"Oh, Bella. Have you been listening to your mom's hooplah again? She isn't right about _fate _all he time you know. Sometimes, you have to put _fate _into your own hands. It is _you _who controls your own destiny. You owe this to Jeremy and Crystal." As much as I was hating what he was saying, he was right. Nine times out of ten, he always is. "Now, I'm coming there in a few days and when you do meet up with Emmett, I better meet him too. Just to see if he's a right fit."

"Are you sure that it's not to get his autograph dad?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"That too! He's one of the best in the league and you know that. Emmett frickin McCarty! Who would've thought! Too bad he's in the hospital. I heard on the tabloids that some woman like, saved his life or something, how about that!"

"Um, that was me." I said slowly.

"Good lord, Bella! I am your father but I feel like you don't tell me anything anymore!"

I felt guilty about that so I started the story. From the beginning all the way to the accident. After that, I told him every detail I knew from Jeremy's fight.

"I don't usually condone violence, but because of that, I hope Jerry boy kicked that little buger's ass."

I had to laugh at that but the next thing he said after that made me scared.

"That's some story Bells. And I hope you know what this means don't you Bella." Yep, knew exactly what it meant. Time to meet daddy.

A/N: Well? Hope you liked, ten or more reviews gets you an earlier chapter. I promise.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello! I cant believe I got over 30 reviews when all I asked for was ten. Just for that, this chapter is coming out earlier than scheduled. I'm on spring break and I could be getting drunk or partying or doing what a normal teen would be doing, but I love you guys so much that I have decided to write for you guys. I don't care because it's so worth it! Enjoy…

BPOV

It's Friday morning and the kids unfortunately have colds. I guess they got it from someone at school. I regretfully have to face Emmett today and as much as I would love to care for my babies, I have to talk to him. Maybe he won't think that I was a selfish bitch and was trying to take his kids away from him. Yeah, right. The odds are against me.

I called Jane and waited for her to come to the rescue. That girl is awesome. She could be in a full body cast and would still come when I desperately need her. She needs a raise. Hell, she's probably a millionaire just by the money she earns from babysitting from me. About half an hour later, she comes in. I tell her the medicines that the kids need to have and wrote down the times that they had to take them. I walked over to Jer and Crys and gave them each kisses on top of their head. Normally, Jer wouldn't like that and cringe away, but smile and Crys would hug or kiss me back. Not today. Since they were sick, they both kept staring at Hip Hop Harry. I gave Jane a quick hug and was out the door.

When I got into my car, t hit me that I was going to have to spill everything to Emmett. I turned on the radio to try and help me relax but it did just that. The sports channel was still on and they were currently talking about Emmett.

"…I don't think so, Larry! Emmett McCarty's career is over. With the injuries he's sustained in the car accident, mixed with hi alcohol drinking, that's a recipe for D-O-N-E, DONE!" Asshole!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Tom. I think that Emmett can get himself put back together. He's a strong kid not to mention the best linebacker in the game. All he needs is a good support system and not only go to rehab for his physical trauma, but also his emotional trauma. By what I read, he first got into drinking because of his mother's death. Once he gets through the fact that his mother is gone physically but is still in his heart, then he can get right back up again." See, that's why I prefer Larry over Tom on this sports morning show.

"Okay. Dr. Phil," Chuckled Tom. " but the main question here is, who will help him get back up again?" After that was said, I turned it off and because I knew the answer to that question. i was going to be the support. I was the one who was going to pull Emmett out of the dark abyss that he had been drowning in for so long. With the help of his father, James, and the kids, I knew that we were going to make him better. I wish that I was thinking this clearly when I found out that I was pregnant.

I pull up into the hospital parking lot and I just sit there for a while. Many times, I thought about putting the key back into the ignition and driving away. But I was done acting childish and stupid. My time was now.

I walked in the hospital and the smell of alcohol and sadness smacked me right in the face. It reminded me of that day when Emmett was rushed right through those doors.

I walked up to the receptionist and asked if I could see Emmett. She looked me up and down and with a sneer on her face asked, "What is your relationship with Mr. McCarty?" you wanna play this game? I'll play it harder.

"If you must know, I'm his girlfriend." I clearly saw the disappointment in her eyes and I was thrilled.

"Room 243." She said with a slight growl. I gave her a not so polite smile and walked my way through.

240, 241, 242…243. I mentally sent a small prayer to God and gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah." He yelled. I slowly inhaled and made my way in the room.

There Emmett was, looking gorgeous even with his whole left side covered in casts. I took a good look at his face and saw shock. Not only shock but also…resentment. I honestly didn't blame him. He should be resenting me right now. I deserved it.

"Hi." I said timidly while closing the door. He turned off the tv and laid the remote on the side table then tried to straighten himself up. I saw that he was in a little bit of pain and was struggling so I rushed to his side trying to help him up. Before I could even touch him, he took his hand out as if trying to stop me and said, "I'm fine." Yeah, he's mad. I watched him get into a more comfortable position and I just stood there by the door awkwardly. I thought that if anything went wrong, I was so close that I could just run out crying. I bet that little receptionist would love that.

For a whole two minutes I we just looked at each other until he broke the silence. "You know you could sit right?" I looked at him once more and slowly took the chair by his bedside and slid it over to him by the bed.

"I just want to-"

"How could you not-" we said at the same time. Funny how we do that. "You can go first." I said quietly waiting for the worst.

"Good because even if you were going to speak first, I would've interrupted." Oh no. he's mad. At that moment, I felt like my parents just caught me doing the dirty with a boy they didn't approve of and I had to endure the disappointment and fury. I've been there. Done that, but this time, it was one hundred times worse. "How could you not tell me that I was a father?" He got right to the point. I didn't realize until after my tear hit my bag that I was crying. "I mean, I think that I had the right to know, don't you?" At that point I jumped right in.

"Oh Emmett. Of course I did. I was just naïve and scared and so, so, so stupid and-"

"Damn right you were being stupid!" It was then that I realized that he was crying. "When I lost my mom, I felt like there was no one in this world left for me other than my dad." He said with his voice cracking and tears running down his face. That only made me cry harder. "After that, I went down the darkest path in my life. My dad soon basically disowned me and then I had no one. No one, Bella. I even later on gave up on you because I thought that I wasn't worth loving but blamed everything that happened to me on you. I know that was wrong but that was the only way I could cope. All that time, I could've been a loving father to those beautiful kids on your desk. _Our _beautiful kids. I could've given the love that a father could and in return earn the love and respect that a father deserved from their children. But no, you had to keep that away from me. And after all of that and finding out about the kids, why do I still love you?" When he said that I looked up at him and his tear filled eyes. He loves me?

"Why? _How _could you love me? You have every right to hate me. I even hate myself. But I want you to know that I blame myself for everything. If I told you that I was pregnant when I found out, maybe you would've flown out and then see your mom before she died and given her the great news that she was going to be a grandma. Maybe if she knew, she would've had something more to fight for. I'm so sorry." I sobbed. I cried for me, for Emmett, his mom, and my kids. This was all my fault.

As I was crying my eyes out I felt something under me chin. It was Emmett's finger and he was trying to pull my chin up. I saw the ache in his eyes and then saw a couple more tears in his eyes. "Bella. I'm going to say this once and only one. None of it was your fault. I only blamed it on you because I truly believed that it was your fault but that was the alcohol messing with my mind. No one can change the path that fate puts us on. I now see that it was my mom's time to go and look where fate has brought me. Back here to see you and try to make this work. I just didn't think that fate would throw in a couple of kids into it." He said the last part with a small smile. Even though his smile made me feel a little bit reassured, I still could not forgive myself. "Come here." He said with his hand reached out. I took it and he pulled me against him, coaxing me to get in the bed with him. I followed his lead and gently lay down by him but as far away as I could. He wouldn't have any of that. He pulled me closer to him with his good arm against his hard warm body.

At first it felt awkward and I was stiff, but after a couple of seconds, I easily warmed up. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You know," he said in my ear. "This reminds me of the first night after we made love. Holding you like this, I felt so at home and content. The morning after when you weren't there, I felt as if my home was taken away from me and ever since then, part of me was missing. But at this moment right here, the missing piece to my puzzle is back and has now been connected." Oh my goodness. I had this incredible guy in my life and I let him go. But that will never happen again.

His words made me take my arm and wrap it around him and I started to cry. "I feel so bad, you have no idea. I was just so scared that if you knew, you would use your power to take the kids away from me. But I don't know how I could've thought that because you're such a good man." I sobbed. I felt his bad hand caress my head for comfort and that made me sink more into his arms.

"It's okay now. I truly forgive you and I believe that we could get pass this. We are string enough. I know it." I opened my eyes and looked up into his eyes. I had to say it. "I love you so much, Emmett that it hurts. I never want to let you go ever again."

"Like I told you, Bella. I love you too. I knew that I did the moment I saw you. You were and still are so beautiful." At that moment, our eyes locked and we were leaning in close to each other.

When our lips touched. It was like the fire in my heart was cooled down by water. The pain was the fire and Emmett was the water.

We were getting pretty into it when I heard Emmett gasp in pain.

"Oh my god! Did I hurt you?" I yelled in worry.

"No, no. you just gave me a hard on. The meds that I'm taking have that effect." We both laughed at what he said and I slowly hopped down off the bed. I sat back next to him on the chair and he held my hand for up to two hours.

We spent those two hours talking about our lives. It was like we were having our first date. When he asked me questions about Jeremy and Crystal and I answered, his eyes would light up. I could tell that he was excited and I knew that when he finally met them, they would light up even more. When I told him that Jeremy got into a fight at school and how he gave another kid a black eye, I could tell that he was proud. "Got the strength from me." He said boldly. When I told him the cause of the fight, he went as far as to calling the other kids an asshole. I even showed him pictures and he gushed on how beautiful Crystal was and how handsome Jeremy was. I kinda teared up. He asked me if he could have them and I said ofcourse. I even told him how sick they were and he got worried. I told him that they just had colds but couldn't get him to stop fussing.

I looked at the clock and saw that visiting hour would be over in about a couple of minutes so I had to go.

"I promise I'll be here tomorrow." I said to him just millimeters from his face.

"Okay. But, um, can you, you know?"

"You want me to bring the kids?" I said hopefully.

"Uh, yeah." He said nervously. He was so cute.

"Even though they're sick, I think that they'll feel better by tomorrow. They're strong like their daddy, remember."

"Wow. _Daddy._ I still can't believe it." He said with a cute smile.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too, beautiful." I leaned in and kissed him.

We parted and before I left through the doors, I ran and gave him one last kiss.

As I was walking out of the hospital, I thought of all that happened today. Emmett loved me after all that I put him through. All I needed was his love and the love of my kids and family. That's all I needed. With that I felt that I could do anything.

A/N: Sooooooooooo… I hope you guys liked the drama I put in. R&R pleez. luv y'all!


	15. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Hi! Another early update because I love you guys. There has been some controversy about one of the reviews that someone has left. I am not going to give the name because I don't want my reading fans to kill him/ her. I want to thank pink cherri for sending a very heartfelt letter telling me not to front and keep writing. LOVE YOU. Anyways, this person is saying that I have basically stole the story line of Just One Night. Though there are some things that I want to say about this whole ordeal:**

**First off: I have honestly never heard of this story. I couldn't tell you what it's about to tell the truth.**

**Second: I didn't even know that this story even existed.**

**Third: this person probably isn't posting their real name because they're afraid. I bet this person is the author of Just One Night and they don't have the guts to say who they really are.**

**Fourth: If you think that this story sucks, why are you even reading it? If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**Fifth: just because I got one bad review, that does not discourage me.**

**Last but not least: DON'T HATE!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! (Even you hater)**

**P.S. all the outfits of are on my profile**

BPOV

Through the whole ride home, I felt like a little girl again! It was that feeling you get when your boyfriend tells you for the first time that he loves you and you know in your heart that he really means it.

When I got home, the kids were on the floor playing with Jane and Alice and Bobby.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Mommy!" yelled the kids while running to me. I'm telling you, it's like Jane is medicine. If the kids are ever sick again, I won't call a doctor, I'll just call Jane.

I gave them both a kiss on the head and reached into my bag for money to give to Jane. I pulled out three hundred dollar bills for her and her eyes almost popped out of her head. "Oh my God, Bella! This is too much!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You do too much around here and I really don't pay you enough. Plus, I'm in a really good mood and I want you to take the money, please." Without hesitation, she took the money, gave me a hug and grabbed her things and was out the door.

When she was gone, I turned around and saw that Alice was just staring at me with her hands on her hips. I tried to keep it cool.

"Hey, Ali. What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Kids, why don't you guys go in the kitchen and start pulling out the ingredients for oatmeal cookies. We'll be there in a minute." said Alice. As soon as they heard cookies they ran right in the kitchen.

"Ooh. I want cookies too." I said trying to make my way past her. I didn't even get through the door.

"You're not telling me something." she said with her eyes squinted. I tried again to asked her what she was doing here again and she replied, "Don't try to dodge the bullet, Bells. And to answer your question, I haven't seen you in a while and I thought that it would be nice to come for a visit with Bobby." We just stood there not saying anything then she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. She then knocked me back and straddled me while pinning my hands down to the cushion. It never ceases to amaze me how powerful she is for someone her size.

"ALICE!" I yelled trying to get away.

"If you don't tell me what your little secret is, I swear to you and on Kurt Cobain's grave that I will fart on your stomach!"

"You don't have the guts and Kurt Cobain killed himself you know." Whenever we talked about him, she would say that he was murdered and I would argue that he committed suicide. She kind of has an obsession with him.

"Take that back!" she yelled.

"No!" I yelled back. At that point, the kids were at the door, laughing. They've seen Ali and I play like this so they knew that we were just kidding around. What they didn't know is that Alice 9.9 times out of 10 always got the upper hand. "Go back in the kitchen you guys. We'll be in in just a sec." As they were going back in, I heard Bobby saying, "They are so silly."

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened while you were out or not?" she said seriously.

"Yeah if you get off of me." She looked at me cautiously and slowly got off. We straightened ourselves out and I gave a long sigh. "I went to the hospital, to see Emmett." When I said that she flat out yelled.

"OH MY GOSH! FINALLY!"

"Yeah, I had to. I couldn't go on living like he didn't exist." For the next ten minutes, I told her why I had to do it and all about what went on between me and Emmett. When I told her about the kiss that we shared, she gushed and swooned and started talking about how we would make a cute third addition to the family. What is wrong with her! After that, I told her that I was going to take the kids to the hospital to meet him and see how they interact and she started to plan out what we were all going to wear. Gotta love this woman.

We were done talking and as we were making our way to the kitchen, we heard something fall then brake. We opened the door and were totally surprised at what we saw.

Flour everywhere! Bobby was eating butter out of the bin, Crystal was basically taking a bath in the sink, and Jeremy was making beats with wooden spoons. Alice and I stared at each other with our mouths open. Any mother would have been furious but we just busted out in laughter. The whole thing was funny because they were all covered in flour.

"At least Crys had the decency to clean herself up." laughed Alice.

"Yeah but not in the kitchen sink!" I chuckled trying to catch my breath. "I guess no cookies today."

Me and Alice argued on how to clean them up. She said that she should just take bobby home and clean him there but I said that she should just clean him here then go home. Jeremy was only three but Bobby was really small for a five year old. But maybe Jeremy was big for three. They could easily were the same clothes. Emmett was his father after all.

Alice ended up doing what I suggested. We gave the boys a bath first then Crystal. After that, we got them dressed and Alice was headed out. She gave Crys and Jer a kiss and then me. I gave Bobby a big hug and Alice one too. Bobby then gave a kiss to Crys on her cheek that made her blush. I think she likes him. He then said bye to Jer.

"Tell me what time I can come tomorrow." she said in my ear.

"Okay. Tell Jass I said hi." She nodded and we said our final goodbyes and she and Bobby were out the door.

I looked at the time and saw that it was way past the kids' bedtime.

"Alright guys. You had your fun today, but it's time for bed." They both whined but made their way up the stairs. I followed them into their room and tucked them in. I read them their favorite story, Where Is She? When they found out that their dad was the author, they would flip out.

I read it to them and after I was finished, I thought that it was time that I explained to them what would be happening.

"Tomorrow is a special day, guys." I said somberly.

"Why, mommy." yawned Jeremy.

"You are going to meet someone really special."

"Santa Clause?" asked Crystal. I had to laugh at that because Christmas was almost four months from now.

"No. You'll see when you meet him."

"Okay, but I still want Santa."

The Next Morning

The kids woke up excited but still cranky. I decided that they should take a couple spoons of their cold medicine before we did anything else.

I called Alice and she was there in a matter of minutes.

"Let's get them cleaned up and then I'll pick out what they should where today."

Alice and I double teamed. She cleaned Jeremy and I cleaned Crystal. I was surprised to find some left over flour in her ear. These kids are a handful.

When we got them all dried and lotioned up, we went into their bedroom and started to dress them up. For Crystal, Alice picked out a pink Hello Kitty jean dress and matched them up with cute little Keds. She loves them so much. To top it all off, Alice made her wear her favorite striped cardigan and pink Gravi hat with a bow on the side. When she was dressed, she looked so beautiful. Her loose curled mahogany colored hair was already way past her waist and the way it looked with the hat on top was stunning.

Next came Jeremy. Alice made him wear blue GAP fisherman cargo pants and a blue striped Ralph Lauren polo. He then wore his favorite pin striped sneakers with a jean jacket. Whenever he's sick, he tends to wear this GAP knotted hat with snails as a design and doesn't take it off until he feels better. I know, my kids are weird.

It was now my turn. I ran straight to the bathroom while Alice mad Crystal and Jeremy their breakfast. I quickly washed my hair and body with a light strawberry scented shampoo and body wash. After that, I went into my bedroom and saw what Alice wanted me to wear. I don't know why I had to put on what she laid out for me because we were only going to go see Emmett. I just let it go because if I even thought about wearing anything else, she'd kill me. I wore my Tibi Athena bird print belted silk dress that I only wore for special occasion and my beige Louboutin shoes that Alice got me for my birthday. On top of that, I wore my very expensive Versace leather jacket. Being a book publisher brings in more money for me than I could count. Plus, I'm a mom of two very difficult twins. I deserve to splurge on myself once in a while.

I let my hair out and let it go into its natural waves. I put on some light makeup and was just about ready to go.

I walked downstairs and saw that Crys and Jer were also ready.

"They ate their oatmeal without one drop on their clothes." said Alice with a triumphant smile. Miracle worker. I called the publishing firm and told them that I was sick and wasn't going to be in for a couple of days. They totally bought it.

We all walked to my car and before I could go, Alice pulled me aside.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm one call away. Okay?" I couldn't do anything but nod. I was so nervous.

"What if they don't like him? What if he doesn't like them? What if-"

"Stop!" she yelled. "Everything will be fine, I know it. Now go see your baby daddy and as soon as you're finished, come over to my house and tell me everything that happened." With that I nodded in agreement and we hugged.

"No matter what happens I love you guys." she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I got into the car, buckled up the kids and we were off.

"Mommy, are you gonna tell us who we are meeting?" asked Crystal.

"I told you baby, you'll meet him when we get there." I looked at the rearview mirror and saw that she looked really impatient. I looked at Jeremy to see how he was doing and he looked just fine and content picking his nose.

When we got to the hospital, that's when my heart really started to pound. _Now or never._

I unbuckled the kids and we slowly walked into the hospital with Crystal holding my left hand and Jer holding my right. We walked up to the front desk and thank God that the receptionist from yesterday wasn't there.

"Hi, I'm here to see Emmett McCarty."

"Sure, room 243." said the elderly woman. "Your kids are adorable." she said smiling at them.

"Thank you." I replied shyly. We slowly walked up to his room and before we could walk in, I kneeled down in front of them.

"This man that you're about to meet is really, really special. I want you guys to be on your best behavior. Okay?"

"Yes mommy." they said in unison. I smiled and gave them both kisses on the cheek. I stood back up and knocked on the door. I heard Emmett clear his throat and say, "Come on in." I slowly opened the door and walked in with our babies in tow.

We were fully in and after they walked in, I closed the door. I looked over at Emmett and I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was. Crystal hid behind my leg but as soon as Jeremy saw Emmett he was too quick to realize who he was. "Emmett McCarty!" he yelled.

He tried to run up to him but I quickly grabbed him and picked him up. "Be careful! You might hurt him, baby." I looked over at Emmett and he looked really happy. It's only natural that Jeremy knows who he is because he loves the Giants and Emmett just so happens to be his favorite player.

"Uh, it's okay. He can come over." said Emmett with a little smile.

I put Jeremy down and said, "Go on, but try not to hurt him. He has cuts and bruises all over him and we don't want them to get worse." I said.

He slowly walked up to the bed and looked at Emmett's huge figure on the bed. I looked behind me and saw that Crystal was still hiding behind me. I picked her up and we walked over to the side of the bed. I sat on the chair beside him and watched as he interacted with Jeremy. Crystal was still hiding by digging her little head into my neck.

"My name is Jeremy Scott Swan." said Jer with his hand out. He's very confident. I looked at Emmett and I saw that he was smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I'm Emmett McCarty." They shook hands and that made Jeremy giggle. "And can I ask who you are beautiful?" This time, his attention was to Crystal who was still in my arms.

"Crystal Hailey Swan." she said timidly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Crystal." He had his hand out but she wouldn't take it. I could see in his eyes that he was kind of sad about that.

"She's very shy around other people." I said trying to make him feel better.

"That's okay. I was the same around new people that I met too. Especially people who looked like giants." That made both Jeremy and Crystal laugh and that kind of broke the ice a little.

"How come I don't see you on tv anymore, Emmett?" asked Jer. he was still standing on the floor so I pulled him up on my lap so he could properly talk to Emmett.

"Well buddy, I got in a bad car accident and I hurt myself really bad."

"Ask mommy to kiss where you're hurt and she could make it feel better. She does it for me and I know it's magic." Reported Jeremy.

"I think I should do that Jeremy. There are _a lot _of places o want mommy to kiss." he said with a smirk. I couldn't believe he just said that. It even made my cheeks turn tomato red. "It's gonna be a while before I can play again, if I ever _can_ play again."

"I can't wait because I miss you." That made my heart melt. I looked at Emmett with watery eyes and saw that he was looking at Jeremy with all the love that he had.

After a couple of minutes, Crystal started to warm up to Emmett, after he complimented her on her hat and how gorgeous she looked. She reminds me so much of Alice.

An hour into the visit, it was like the kids knew Emmett for ages. Jeremy and he were watching a football game together cheering on their team and giving each other high fives whenever their favored team would score a touchdown. Crystal was even sitting on his lap talking about her favorite subject which was herself. Each time she shared something about herself, Emmett would genuinely look interested. I got the feeling that he wanted to soak up every ounce of her as he can. He would ask them questions and they would be happy to answer. I just sat there, watching them. I even took some pictures to show to Alice. He was so good with them. I can't believe that I was willing to keep him away from them.

An hour into the visit and I could tell that they were getting tired. Since they were sick, the medicine they were taking made them drowsy.

"Guys, I think that it's time to go." I said.

"Aw, but I wanna stay with Emmett." They said at the same time.

"Wow, you guys really are twins." said Emmett while tickling them both making them laugh.

"I promise that we'll come back tomorrow." I was talking more to Emmett than the kids.

"Okay." said Crystal. She tried to hop off the bed but before she could, she gave Emmett a little kiss on the cheek. "Feel better." she said. I almost broke down in tears.

"Bye Emmett", said Jeremy. He hoped off the bed and ran towards me at the door. He was about to open the door but before he could, he ran back to the bed and hoped up to give Emmett a hug. At first, Emmett was taken back but then quickly wrapped his arms around his little figure.

"Bye, buddy." said Emmett with his eyes closed. I could see a tear toll down his face and seeing him with his son was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. After their embrace, I walked to Emmett and bent down to give him a hug. "Thank you." he whispered in my ear

"You're welcome." I looked into his beautiful piercing eyes and couldn't help but kiss him. I tried to keep it rated G so I had to let go even though I didn't want to. "I promise to bring them in again tomorrow." He nodded and I gave him another quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know."

I went over to the door and we waved at Emmett before we disappeared from sight.

I closed the door and I have never felt so relieved in my life. I took Crys and Jer hand in hand and we started to walk out of the hospital in a fairly good mood. that mood went south when I saw the two people that I hated the most in the world basically having sex on the screen doors. Crys covered her eyes, Jeremy said "illllllll!" and I said "What the fuck!"

A/N: I was worried about this chapter and I think I did good. R&R or message me to tell me what you thought about the chapter. Who do you think Bella saw at the end? You'll find out soon! _**Outfits on profile**_


	16. Chapter 15

MUST READ!

I am so sorry for not updating. A lot has been going on and my computer needed its software updated. For the people that missed me, I'm back bitches! First off, let me attempt to resolve this little feud that has been going on with my story:

I named this story One Night of Destiny because Bella's life literally starts in one night. I am nineteen and which is why I chose Bella to be nineteen when she gets pregnant. My boyfriend is a frat boy who is twenty one who I adore and that is why I wanted Emmett to be twenty one. I chose Bella and Emmett to be together because I think that they would've made a cute couple in the book. Those are the similarities from my story and Calikisses' story.

I don't think that anyone is stupid enough to copy another respectful author's story so I assure you that I didn't. I read Calikisses' Just One Night and yea there are some similarities but I never even knew about her story until someone ignorantly assumed that I copied. That honestly hurt me a little because I wouldn't want anyone to steal from me. That is what I wanted to clear up and I hope you enjoy.

This chapter is a bit short but I assure you that the next will be just as long. Enjoy

I drove home like a mad person. Rosalie and Edward? Wh- how? I didn't even know that he was dating anybody let alone Rosalie. She claimed to love Emmett so much band that her heart only belonged to him. Bullshit. Anyway, I'll try my hardest to get over it. But the things that they said did truly hurt my feelings.

_**One hour earlier…**_

"What the fuck?" They both stopped licking each other's' faces and looked at me. Edward had lipstick all over his face and Rosalie's hair looked like a bird's nest. They both looked surprised but when they realized who they were looking at, they both had smirks on their faces.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan." smiled Edward. "I haven't seen you ever since you got knocked up. Figured that you went and got an abortion or something." When he said that, smoke almost came out of my ears. I was about to rip him a new one but the next thing he said ripped _me _a new one. "You would go and fuck someone on the first night but not me? Gosh, I knew you were easy but not a whore." How did he know about that? That was strictly private. "You're probably thinking how I know, huh? Well a little birdie told me _everything_. It was only natural that I told the rest of the school. Didn't you notice how some people looked at you? Hmm, what was her name? Oh yeah, your best friend Alice. Hard to know that someone you love and trust could betray you. Cute kids anyway." He looked at my kids who were playfully smacking each other, winked at me and walked away. "Call me tonight Rosie." He yelled over his shoulder.

Throughout his whole speech, I stared at him wide eyed and it wasn't until two seconds ago that a tear was streaking down my face. I can't believe Alice. I felt so embarrassed. I then looked towards Rosalie and saw that she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I felt so ashamed that I couldn't muster up the nerve to say something insulting.

"Wow. I never knew you had kids, Bella. I heard the rumors but I didn't think they were real. Besides, who'd wanna get _you _pregnant? I know what you're doing too." I just looked at her with more tears rolling down my cheek and I didn't even know what she thought I was thinking. I didn't even know she had a brain enough to think! "You bringing those two kids of yours to see Emmett isn't gonna make him come to you. I _know _that they're not his. You just wanna get a pay day. Well, I see right through you and it aint working." She gave one of those fake smiles she puts on in her TV ads, flipped her blonde hair and sashayed away.

I closed my eyes with traitor tears running down, wishing that I didn't hear those hateful words. I knew that Edward and Rosalie never really liked me but I didn't know that they were that evil.

"Mama, I'm tired." yawned Crys.

"O-okay. Lets go." I said quickly wiping my eyes. I never let my kids see me cry. I had to be both their mom and dad far over two years. I had to stay strong for them.

_**Present time**_

I put Jer and Crys to bed even though it was seven. They usually go to bed at nine thirty but they had a long day. I was now sitting by the fire place drinking a nice cold bottle of Pepsi and thinking about today's events. This was how I always copped. If something didn't go right, I would sit in front of the fireplace with my pajamas and think. I only finished crying a while ago and now I was dried out.

How could Alice have told someone? Edward of all people! Now that I think about it, people did look at me the wrong way when I was pregnant. I just never realized it until now.

She called numerous amounts of time today, but I was still mad and disappointed at and in her. So much for being my best friend.

The phone rang again and assuming it was her, I answered the phone in rage.

"Stop calling me! If you didn't know by now I don't wanna talk to you and probably won't want to for a long time!" I was about to hang up when I heard him.

"Wow, it's nice to know that I was missed, Bella. I promise to never call again." It was Emmett!

"No, no, no! I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." I yelled frantically. I got his booming laughter in response.

"Yea, I thought so. Once a woman comes into my life she doesn't want to leave." He said chuckling.

"Whatever." I scoffed laughing back. "How did you get my number anyways?" I asked.

"Your friend Alice, I think, called the hospital and wanted to talk to me."

"Oh boy. What did she want with you?"

"She asked if I could call you because she thinks you're mad at her. She doesn't know why but she asked me if I could get you to talk to her because she's been calling for hours and you're not answering. Plus, I wanted to hear your voice." The Alice part made me sad but the last part got me tingly inside.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I know that I'm in no position to say anything because I don't really know her, but the way she sounded, she was desperate. i only talked to her for about ten minutes but she really loves you. Whatever is going on between you two, I don't think it's big enough to destroy the relationship you both have. Just saying. And I miss you guys, I can't wait to see you and our children again. Seeing them made me the happiest dad on earth. I love them already." _Our _kids. I love the sound of that.

"Aw. I didn't know you were the deep kind Em." I smiled.

"Trust me, you don't know how _deep _I can go." I couldn't help but laugh at that part, but still feel something down south.

"Well, I can't wait to find out." I said in a sultry voice.  
"You already know that, babe. And please don't make me hard. The meds I'm on get me horny as it is.

"Oh really? I hope you don't fuck a hot nurse then to let go of some tension." I said. I was being half serious too.

"Don't worry. The only hit nurse I wanna pound is you, in my room, dressed as a slutty nurse, if that counts." He said quietly.

"If you don't be careful that may happen." God help me.

"Oh yeah? Tell me _nurse _Swan, how would you help me feel better?" So he wants to play dirty. I'm a pro at this game.

"I'll start off by wearing the shortest nurse dress I could find." I started.

"Uh huh. Keep going." moaned Emmett.

"With no panties and white fish net stockings with a nurse's hat to go with them." I moaned back.

"Oh my God. I'm picturing that right now and I like what see."

"I'm gonna climb on top of you and make sure that you're good from the waist down."

"Bella, keep going." I could tell that he was jerking off because his breathing was labored and plus, he still had a good hand.

"I'll slowly lift up your hospital gown and lean down to slowly feel how your-" before I could finish what I wanted to say I heard two things. Crystal and Jeremy calling my name right behind me and Emmett cum over the phone saying my name.

Read and Review pleez! The more reviews, the earlier the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

_**AN: Wasup fellas! Miss me? Here is the long awaited chapter*************OUTFITS ON PROFILE***********_

"Mommy, aren't you gonna finish the faiwy tail?" asked Crystal.

"That's not a faiwy tail! I never heard mama tell this one before!" exclaimed Jeremy. Curse his smartness. Sometimes I hate the fact that he and Crystal are too smart for tow wonderful kids that are barely three years old.

"What happens? What did you touch? Is it his unicorn?"

"Uh…" I honestly didn't know what to say to that. "Um…" I held up a finger and told them to hold on.

"Guess who just walked in on our enticing conversation?" It took a while for Emmett to stop his heavy breathing.

"Who?" he replied heavily.

"The kids."

"What? Oh God! Did they hear what you were saying? Oh, please tell me you didn't have the phone on speaker?" he said frantically.

"No and no." Kinda lied because I'm pretty sure they heard my side of the conversation.

Next thing I know, Jeremy and Crystal are running towards me and sitting on my lap. Crystal grabs the remote and turns on the television putting Yo Gabba Gabba.

"That's good. I don't want them growing up to think that they're parents are perverts." It's already too late for that. "So, what are you guys doing right now?" he asked nervously. He is just adorable.

"Well, it's eleven o'clock at night and the munchkins are watching Yo Gabba Gabba."

"Oh my gosh, I love that show." he laughed.

"You're such a child." I chuckled.

"Who is that?" asked Jeremy while still keeping his full attention on the television.

"It's your- it's Emmett." Almost slipped there. I just don't want them to know about Emmett being their dad yet until tomorrow.

"Oooh can I talk to him?" yelled Jeremy. When he said that, he turned his head from the tv so quickly that I thought that he was going to have whiplash.

"Em, Jeremy wants to talk to you. Is that okay?" I don't know why I was so nervous. The kids already seemed to love him and he was head over heels for them.

"That would mean the world to me." Funny how we go from doing what we just did on the phone to him talking to the kids. I smiled and handed over the phone to Jeremy. Before I could do that, I put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" squeaked Jeremy.

"Hey, Buddy!" yelled Emmett. As soon as Crystal heard his voice, she pried her eyes from the tv and climbed right on my lap to also talk.

"Hi Emmett!" she yelled. She was just as loud as her father. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Hi sweetie! How are the best kids in the world doing?" what a rebound from his sexy moaning voice to loving father. At that comment, Jeremy smiled widely because he knew he was the best kid in the world because he was cocky like that, just like his dad, and Crys shyly smiled with a slight blush, just like me.

"Fine." They replied at the same time. Their little twin telepathy thing they had going on wsa pretty freaky.

"When can we come and see you?" asked Jeremy excitedly.

"You can come anytime you want. Your mom and I have something important to tell you both anyways."

"Tomorrow, if you want."

"Yay! I'm gonna show you my football cards!" said Jeremy.

"Awesome! I hope I'm in there." I could tell that Emmett was smiling at this point.

"Uh huh! And I have …" I just listened to the three of them talk animatedly. Even shy Crystal was breaking out of her shell. I was so happy that I decided to woman up. It was for the best. At this time, the thing that wasn't for the best was telling Emmett about Edward and Rosalie. I don't even think he knows Edward. As for Rosalie, I'm getting my composure back and the next time I see her, Emmett's not going to be the only one in a hospital bed. And as for Alice, I'll have to talk to her sooner or later.

I didn't realize that we were all on the phone for almost two hours until I heard Jeremy, Crystal and Em snoring.

I gently took the phone from Jeremy's ear and whispered I love you to Emmett and hung up. I carried both the kids up to their rooms and gently laid them down on to their beds. As I was closing the door behind me, I realized something. I didn't tell Emmett about the situation between Edward, Rosalie and I. All well, I'm likely to never see Edward again and I know that I could deal with Rosalie myself. Bet on that.

The next morning was very hectic. Without Alice to help me with these two, I had a handful. Emmett was right. There wasn't a thing in this world that could be strong enough to tear us apart. For years, she's been my best friend and sister and I can't throw that away because of her stupid mistake. She's made many but even though this one hits more close to home, we can work it out.

I rushed and gave Crys a quick shower and dressed her the best that I could. She wore pale blue capris, an under shirt, and a cute pink Juicy Couture hoodie that I got her just a couple of days ago. She went to go put on her pink boat shoes on. To top it all off, she chose one of her many hats to wear. Even though it was eighty nine degrees outside, she always had a hat to wear with her outfits. It was cute though so I wasn't going to complain. It was a pale pink knitted hat with a little flower on the side. I hate to toot my own horn but my baby did look good. She had my face but younger of course and much more round with rose colored cheeks. With her long brown lock flowing under the hat and her piercing blue eyes, she looked like my little well styled angel. So sue me if I'm being biased. I was right after all.

Next came Jeremy. He was a bit tougher to control in the bathroom. Not because he was tired but because he was so excited to see Emmett. After lotioning him up, I tried to pick out the clothes that he would wear but he said, "No! I wanna!" so I let him dress himself. The last time I let him do this was a couple months ago for my dad's 50th birthday. He came out of his room wearing yellow rain boots, a Batman cape and mask, a dirty white t-shirt and spider man bathing shorts. I nearly had a heart attack and before I would go into cardiac arrest, I managed up the strength to call Alice and talk him into wearing something more sensible. Alice and Jeremy have a relationship that I will never understand. She could get him to do anything with the right talking to.

I was waiting outside of the room while he was getting dressed and all that I could hear was drawers being opened and closed loudly and something that sounded like a cat meowing in pain. You know, like in movies when someone is doing something recklessly and out of nowhere you hear a cat meowing in pain in the background. Well, that's what it sounded like in the room right now. Ten minutes almost passed and I couldn't help but look at my watch to see what time it was. I was almost as eager to get to Emmett as Jeremy and Crystal combined.

The door abruptly flew open and out came Jeremy. Surprisingly, he was dressed really nicely. He picked out green plaid shorts and a green, navy, and white polo shirt to go on top. For shoes, he picked out his new polo sneakers that we got the same time we got Crystal's sweatshirt. To top it all off, like his sister, he wore a hat. But this hat had more sentimentality than Crys's hat. He was wearing a Giants knitted hat with Emmett's number on the does he look cute! His curly blonde hair was fashionably matted under the hat and his blue eyes matched with the blue of the hat made him look ten times more radiant. I was always surprised how much he looked like Emmett. I don't even remember getting that hat for him; then again, Alice was probably behind it. He ran into the kitchen with his football cards in hand and started to eat his bowl of oatmeal next to his sister.

Now, it was my turn. I took a nice hot shower and made sure to clean my hair about three times making it smell extra strawberry-y, if that makes sense. I walked into my closet and today, I was actually kinda glad that Alice didn't bombard me with clothes. Today I was gonna dress as casual as I could but still sexy. I wore an open knit peacock top that showed some stomach but not so much that I looked like a whore. I was a mother after all but I was still twenty two. With that I put on my denim shorts because I know that Em's a leg man and to make my legs look extra-long, I threw on my new Jimmy Choo gold wedges that Alice got me for my birthday.

I put on some light make up, let my hair go into its natural long curls and headed out of my room. I grabbed my Gucci messenger bag that I also got for my birthday from Jasper and threw in some snack for Jeremy and Crystal. I had a feeling that we were going to stay there for a while and knowing those two, they're not going to eat nasty hospital food. I even got something for Emmett, if he was allowed to eat it though. I wiped Their mouths of dried oatmeal and huddled them inside of the car into their booster seats and waited while they buckled themselves up. I still find it extremely weird that they are too smart for kids that are barely three. Their birthday is only two months from now, September 12th which is only a day before mine!

I walked over into my seat and we were off to the hospital. The drive there, I kept looking at the rearview mirror and always saw that Jeremy was looking at Emmett's card. He is going to freak when he finds out that one of his favorite football players is his dad!

When we got to the hospital parking, both Jeremy and Crystal were out of their booster seats trying to open the doors. Eager much!

I grabbed my bag, opened their doors and we made our way in through the main entrance. I talked to the nurse at the desk and she gave me the okay for us to go on inside his room. Before I could even knock, Jeremy eagerly opened the door and ran straight to the bed. Crystal was right behind him.

"Emmett!" they both yelled. It's a good thing that he was watching tv and not sleeping. They hoped onto the bed and immediately hugged him.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" he said while kissing them both on the forehead. Crys of course blushed while Jeremy whipped his head saying, "ill!" but still laughing. Emmett saw that and said, "What, you don't like my kisses?"

"No, they're icky!"

"Nuh-uh. I give the best kisses. Just ask your mommy." I blushed fire red at that when Jeremy turned to me with a curious look on his face while Emmett smirked at me.

"I like your kisses." Said Crys shyly. She is just too adorable.

"Thanks baby." Spoke Emmett and gave her another kiss.

While watching them interact, I thought that now was a good time to tell them and reveal the news.

I pulled up a chair next to them and cleared my throat. "Guys, we need to talk to you." Emmett looked at me questionably and then a moment later comprehended what I was trying to do. Jeremy came to me and sat on my lap while Crystal stayed with Em.

"What mommy?" asked Crystal looking worried

"Emmett and me have something to tell you and your brother and it's really important." She just sat there looking at me and I continued. "You know how the kids at day care have grown ups pick them up?" I asked.

"Mm-hm." They answered.

"Well, sometimes, they have a man pick them up instead of their mommies. Do you know who those men are?"

"Yeah, the daddies. Everybody has daddies, 'cept us, right?" said Jeremy. At that moment I started to tear up. Emmett took it from there.

"No buddy. Everyone has daddies." Said Emmett empathetically

"Then where's ours?" asked Crystal.

"That is what we are trying to talk to you about. You have a daddy, just like the kids at day care."

"Then who is it?" asked Crystal.

"Is it Santa Clause!" asked Jeremy expecting Santa to come saying _Hey kids, sorry I wasn't around. Had lots of kids to tend to._

"No, buddy." Chuckled Emmett. We both looked at each other and I gave him a nod telling him that it was okay to keep going. "It's- it's me. I'm your daddy." Smiled Emmett. It took a while for them to react, then all of a sudden, Jeremy hoped down from my lap and into Emmett's arms.

"Daddy!" he and Crystal yelled. They both hugged him as tight as they could and Emmett of course hugged them back. I looked at his face as tears were coming out of his eyes while they were closed.

"Daddy's here and I will never, ever go anywhere. I love you guys." I couldn't help it because a sop escaped my mouth. He opened his tear filled eyes and mouthed "thank you" to me then said "I love you". The only way that I could reply was to kick my shoes off and hop on the bed with the other three people that I loved in this world.

We sat there in his bed, all talking for a good hour. Jeremy showed him his football cards and he filled with pride when Jeremy showed him on the card and telling him that it was his favorite. Each time they would call him daddy, I would kind of tear up. It may sound cheesy but this was the happiest day of my life other than when they were born.

While we were talking about our favorite foods, we heard a knock on the door. Emmett looked at the clock and said, "Time for my physical therapy. You guys can stay if you want."

"Of course." I said giving him a kiss trying my hardest to keep it rated G. when his physical therapist walked in, I almost flew to the other side of the room wanting to attack him. Fucking Edward.

_**AN: Soooooooooooooooooooo? What did you think? I hoped that I did the reveal justice because I was scared that I may mess it up in a way. Please write to me and tell me what you thought *********Bella, Crystal, and Jeremy's outfits are on my profile!******************_


	18. Chapter 17

AN: wasup fellas! Here is chapter 17! I watched the amazing _**Harry Potter: Deathly Hollows Pt 2**_. It was so good, that I cried at the end. Not because of how good it was, but because it is the last Harry Potter movie and I grew up with HP and I'm sad to see it go. Tell me in your reviews or private messages your thoughts on the movie or even all the HP movies.

All characters and original twilight stories belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I lunged off of the hospital bed and aimed straight towards Edward's admittedly perfect face. I didn't think as to what I would do if I saw Edward again, so right now I just acted based on instinct. When I get into a fight with someone, I don't pull hair or scratch your fucking face, I fight like a mother fucking man. Growing up with a cop for a father and Alice as my best friend, I basically had no choice but to know how to actually fight. One time, I got into a fight with this one girl over some dumb high school shit and I punched her so hard, she did a full on 360 degree spin and was out cold. Thankfully, she threw the first punch so it was self-defense. For her on the other hand, she woke up with her fresh surgically improved nose in a bleeding mess.

Edward wasn't going to come out with just a broken nose. He may come out of this fucking castrated. On my way towards his neck, everything moved in slow motion. I was so set on him that in two seconds, Emmett zoomed off the bed and was wrapping his good arm around my waist trying to restrain me with. Of course he was quick and super strong being the linebacker of a professional football team.

"Whoa, Bella! What are you doing?" yelled Emmett while trying to restrain me.

"That ass hat right there insulted me not even 24 hours ago about me being a slut and talking about our kids." Okay. Maybe I may have over exaggerated on what he said, but in my defense, he insinuated it.

"Five dollars!" squeaked Crystal. This was part of a little deal we had going between the three of us. Each time Jeremy and Crystal were in the presence of adults and they said a bad word, five dollars would be given to them. I think that Charlie, Alice, and Jasper had about one million dollars each in there little jars. This is my first time contributing to their donation.

"Wait, those two are Emmett's kids?" he asked in shock but still held a slight smirk on his lips.

"Yeah if it isn't obvious dipshit!"

"Five dollars."

Emmett looked at me then looked hard at Edward. "What the fuck did you say to Bella?" he growled.

At one moment, I thought that I saw a glimpse of fear in Edward's face, but him being Edward, he quickly replaced it with a smirk. A forced smirk, but it was still a smirk. "Chill, man. I didn't say anything about your kids. Bella, on the other hand, I can't lie to you and say that I didn't say anything about her."

At that statement, Emmett charged, kind of looking silly wobbling with his cast on, and was directly in his face. "What did you say?" he asked snarling. Surprisingly, Edward never backed down. He did the total opposite of what I thought any sane man would do in the face of danger. He stepped a bit closer in Emmett's face as if trying to size him up. Emmett was a full foot taller than him so it looked a bit awkward.

"Emmett, he's not worth it right now. He just-" he snapped his head back to look at me still looking like a mad bull about to charge.

"What he said to you was enough to make you wanna hurt him." He stated. "So," he said reeling his head back at Edward. "I wanna know what this punk said to you." Okay, now I was getting really scared. I never saw Emmett this mad. Even at our confrontation at my office. He was mad then, but this time he was furious. Furious doesn't even describe his demeanor.

"I didn't say that much about her." Phew! I thought that the whole thing would just blow away if fuck-ward kept his mouth shut. "I said," oh boy. "that she was a slut." I think I just heard a fucking nuclear bomb just go off in the hallway. I looked at Emmett's back and I saw it tense up. I also looked at his hand and saw that it was clenched into a tight fist so tight, that his knuckles were turning white. "You know, I tried to get in her pants so many times before but she would never budge. I guess that I had to throw in a couple of drinks into her system and some sweet words. Maybe then I could've gotten some." At this point, I wasn't scared of what I might do to Edward but what I thought Emmett might do. He was 235 pounds of nothing but muscle and 6'4".

Emmett gave out a blood boiling roar and lifted his hand to knock Edward into oblivion. I didn't want the kids to witness such violence so I dashed to his side, grabbed his hand, and pulled him back as hard as I could. If he wasn't so injured I would've had a harder time doing this. I went between the two and pushed my hardest against Emmett's chest. I looked back at Edward and saw that he was smiling his devious smile.

"Emmett! Look at me." I tried my hardest to get him to calm down and that took a lot of time. Throughout my attempt to push him back, he was yelling obscenities at Edward and each time he'd say a bad word, Jeremy and Crystal took turns saying five dollars and laughing at the same time. I didn't know if they were laughing because they were happy about getting like, a million dollars or because of the scene of me, a 117 pound, 5'3" woman trying to hold back a hulk for a dad.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "Emmett," I started as if trying to calm down an out of control wild animal. "Don't do anything that would hurt you in the future." I said slowly.

"But the things that he said about you! And you even said he was talking about the-" he screamed.

"Emmett! Our kids are in here!" he looked back and saw them on the bed playing with a stuffed animal that Emmett had gotten as get well presents. "Do you want them to see you like this?" He looked back at me and I could see some guilt in his eyes. I could tell that he understood so I slowly and cautiously let go of his face.

I turned around and faced a still smiling Edward.

"You need to leave. I don't know what Emmett will do and I know it's for the best if he got a new physical therapist." I tried to keep calm because it took all my inner strength not to lunge for this dick head again.

"Fine." He looked at Emmett and said, "Nice meeting you and thanks for the autograph." I knew he was being cheeky. I knew him for too long for me not to know when he's being an asshole. He then looked at me and winked. The fucker fucking winked! I lost it. I tried dashing towards him but Emmett grabbed a on to my waist again. He opened the door and was out of the room.

Emmett managed to drag my reluctant self, next to the chair and plopped me down, all with a cast on his whole left side casted up. I unwillingly sat down and folded my arms and huffed like a little kid, something that I got from Jeremy who I am sure got it from Alice.

He looked at me for a while, sighed and then propped himself on the edge of the bed.

"So you can lunge at him but I can't?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Well, there's a difference." I snapped.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If you laid a hand on him, you would've killed him and that would look good for you. Me on the other hand, I could've just beat him up a little, or a lot." We left it at that for a good five minutes. As time in silence passed by I noticed that Crystal was passed out on Emmett's lap and Jeremy was asleep with a chocolate bar in his hand and a whole bunch of chocolate on his lips. He was sleeping faced towards me with his but propped up in the air, lightly snoring.

"How come you didn't tell me over the phone what he said yesterday?" he demanded quietly while stroking Crystal's long brown hair. He looked a bit sad and disappointed in me that I wouldn't confide in him to tell him something that obviously hurt me.

"I- I just- I thought that I could handle it on my own. The things that he and Rosalie said weren't things that I never heard before so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Rosalie was talking shit about you too?" Back to angry Emmett.

"Yeah, but trust me, she's nothing I can't handle."

"I swear to God. The next time I see her-"

"Emmett, trust me. She'll get hers." He saw the determination in my eyes so he knew that I could handle my own.

"If you say so." He said in defeat. I could tell that he wanted to do something to defend me but couldn't. I saw that and knew just what to do.

I uncrossed my arms and got up from the chair. Wrapping my arms around Emmett's neck I slowly kissed him from his ear to his mouth. "Babe, you have to know something about me."

That got his attention. "You're not a man are you?" he asked in mock horror.

"No, obviously not you idiot!" I laughed, hitting him on the chest. He winced and I quickly apologized.

"Wow, you have to be a man if you hit like that." he smiled rubbing his chest.

"Shut up! I was raised by a cop and a crazed pixie as a best friend, but that's beside the point. So do you wanna know what I have to say or not?" I teased.

He picked up Crystal from off his lap, kissed her on her cheek and gently laid her down next to her snoring twin brother. He then wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer and looked at me with the most adoring look that I could ever ask for. This is what I always wished for whenever I saw Jasper and Alice look at each other. Now, I finally have that.

"I just wanted to say that you don't have to always try and protect me from danger."

"Of course I do. You're my girl and it's my job." He said kissing me.

"Yeah," I pulled back. "but I know how to fight my own battles. I need to." I kissed him and it was his turn to pull back.

"I get that but now that you have me in the picture, just leave the men that try to hurt you to me and you could beat up all the girls you want. Like Rosalie for instance." We both smiled at that last part.

"I love you, so much Emmett."

"I love you too, Bella." We kissed once more and heard Jeremy waking up.

"Potty." he said groggily. I was about to go to his side to take him to the bathroom across the room but he then said, "no, daddy." Emmett kissed me one last time and walked over towards Jeremy.

"Let's go, buddy. We have to wash that chocolate off your face, too." As they went, Crystal woke up. She needed to potty too so we waited for the boys to finish. Another perk with having babies for geniuses is that they were easily potty trained. It only took about two weeks for them to get and they were only fourteen months!

I didn't know what they were doing in the bathroom but it took forever. While we were waiting, I gave Crystal her snack which healthily contained a chopped up banana and apple juice. Since I was terribly chubby when I was a kid and I didn't want my kids to go through the hardships that I had to go through. As she finished, the boys finally came out.

"What happened in there?"

"Jeremy had to pee and poop. Right, Bud." I looked at my now cleaned munchkin and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Big poop." He smiled.

He hopped on the bed with Emmett and I took Crystal to the toilet. When we were done, I sat her down with her brother who was now also eating his banana and orange juice. He hated apple. I looked at Emmett and thanked him for giving him his food.

"No problem. Um, that's a good looking Snickers you got there."

"Just take it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes!" He lunged for the bag and devoured the candy bar. A few minutes passed by and after the nurse came to give him his aspirin, I came up with an idea.

"So, are you gonna ask for a new physical therapist?" I asked nervously.

"Probably not. I'm getting better and James, my friend you met the day of the accident, he used to be a PT so he could help with that. Why?"

"Well, if you don't need a PT, that means there really is no need to stay here any longer right?"

"Right." He moved his eyes away from Jeremy and Crystal playing with his massive hands and looked at me questioningly.

"And you're gonna be going back to rehab right?"

"I quess. Where are you going with this."

"Well, I was thinking." I moved onto the bed to speak more close to him. "Why not stay with us. SO we could be a family and work things out." It took him a while to answer.

"That sounds great!" he said, but he said it uneasily.

"I think there's a but coming up." I said sadly.

"_But_, I have to go to rehab remember? And what about when I have to go back to New York?"

"Well, isn't your dad a psychologist? We can do that in-home rehab that celebrities do and your dad could help. And since you said that James used to be a PT, maybe he can come over to the house and help you." I spoke enthusiastically. "As for when you move back to New York, we'll deal with it when we have to." I held my breath waiting for him to reply.

"Are you sure? Do you think that we could do this, be a real family?" He looked at me with the utmost hope in his eyes.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't. I don't know how many times I've told you this in the past couple of days, but I love you. There is nothing more in this world that I want more. And that's for us to be happy together. Plus, this could be the chance that the people closest in both of our lives to meet the two munchkins over there." I looked at him with the most supreme amount of love that I could conjure up.

"You have made me two things, Bella." He smiled.

"What's that?" I said kissing him.

"The happiest man on earth and most important, a proud father. Thank you."

"So is that a yes, will you be moving in?"

"Duh." I couldn't help but squeal and wrap my arms around him knocking him back on the bed.

"What is it mommy?" asked Jeremy. I got back my composure and told them the good news.

"Daddy is gonna come home with us soon!" I barely finished my sentence when a smiling Crystal and Jeremy bombarded us with hugs. This was the just the beginning of many family hugs that were to come.

We paged his doctor to come up and check on him so we could get a day for him to be released, and we got some good news. He stated that Emmett was in good shape and could be released tomorrow at noon at the earliest.

After he left we talked some more then I realized that it was six o' clock. We had been here for a little over four hours!

"We have to go." I said as I was gathering wrappers and putting back on the kids' shoes. "We'll come extra early tomorrow to pick you up."

"Okay, just make sure you bring like, three boxes of snickers." He said goodbye to the kids and kissed them on the cheeks. Then, it was my turn.

"I promise to come with your Snickers. Will your dad and James be here tomorrow for your discharge?"

"Nah. I'll cam them later and tell them that they don't have to come. I wanna keep you guys a surprise. Please don't confuse that with secret because I would tell the whole world if it didn't consist of paparazzi." I understood. With Emmett being a celebrity and the buzz on him going to rehab, nothing can be kept private for long. Edward has now become a problem. I'm sure that he would sell this story, telling lies about me just to hurt my family.

"Yeah. But, what about Edward. Don't you think he might say something just to hurt us more?"

"Probably, but I don't care. He will say some things that will hurt us but I don't care and neither should you. We know what has and is happening so he could say all he wants." God, I love this man. I gave him one last kiss and said goodbye.

As we were walking out of the room, I couldn't help the feeling of utter joy from coming out of me. I looked down at my kids, one in each hand and they seemed to have an extra step in their stride. Tomorrow was going to be pretty eventful. No matter how mad I was at Alice, I had to talk to her when I got home. Nothing was going to break up our relationship. Not even fucking Edward.

AN: I hope you like this chapter. It was maybe one of the most important. Next chapter will be alice and bella working out their problem and Emmett coming home. But you know I cant have it all perfect because there will be trouble, yet again, in the world of Emmett and bella. R&R pleeeeez! Luv Ya!


	19. Coming Home

AN: DON'T SHOOT ME! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOONG WAIT SCHOOL AND MY BOYFRIEND ARE TAKING UP A LOT OF MY TIME (if u know what I mean *hint hint wink wink*) I GO TO PRINCETON UNIVERSITY AND IT REALLY TAKES UP MOST OF MY TIME BECAUSE ITS SO DEMANDING. THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT I WANNA CLEAR UP BEFORE YOU GUYS START READIN. 1: JEREMY AND CRYSTAL ARE TWO YEARS OLF AND THERE BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP REALLY SOON SO I CANT WAIT TO WRITE ABOUT THAT CHAPTER. 2: JAMES IS COMING UP SOON AND HE IS NOT THE BAD GUY. ROSE AND EDWARD ARE. ENJOY!

When we got home all three of us were, in Crystal 's words, pooped. I had no choice but to put the kids to bed because they were tired and had school tomorrow. I gave them both their showers and dressed them into their favorite pajamas. Crys in her YO Gabba Gabba pj's and Jeremy in of course his football onsies. After tucking them to bed, I finally got myself ready for my bath. I filled my infinity bath tub up and filled it with lavender scented bath bubbles. The best thing about having an infinity bath tub was that I could fill it all the way to the top and not worry because the outer layer would capture all the excess water. What makes it even better was that it meant that Emmett would be able to fit in it with me. I pulled my hair into a high bun, stepped out of my robe and got into the water, letting it cascade over me. I laid my head against the pillow and started to think about the day.

Emmett's face as he and Jeremy talked about football and Crystal talked about her favorite book. I couldn't wait until he told them that he's the one who actually wrote it. I spent a good ten minutes just relaxing until I heard loud banging on the door. I reluctantly got up from the tub and wrapped myself in my robe as I ran down the stairs. I opened the door and low and behold, it was Alice .

"Before you close the door on me I wanna say that from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry. I know that you found out that I told Edward about you and I should've told him. I was drunk, but that's not an excuse. Gosh I knew that this was gonna come out sooner or later and-" Before she could finish, I pulled her in for a hug. She was talking one hundred miles per minute and crying at the same time and with Alice doing it, I couldn't take anymore. She kept talking and crying as I hugged her so the only thing that I could do and that she gave me permission to do whenever she was like this was to slap her. I drew back my hand and did it as hard as I could. She abruptly stopped and then looked back at me. "Thanks. I needed that." She spoke with a big red hand mark on her face. I looked at her for a minute and couldn't help but laugh and she then joined in. "I'm sorry." I said chuckling.

"It's fine. I told you to do that, remember." she answered smiling. I pulled her into another hug and squeezed as hard as I could. "I should've never ignored you. I should've never opened my small mouth."

We pulled apart and walked over to the couch. "It's just that a couple months after you had the babies, Jasper and I went to an orgy and it got pretty wild. I got drunk and then I told Edward everything." I processed what she was telling me until I realized she said that she went to an orgy. "Oh my gosh! Tell me you didn't sleep with Edward." I asked mortified.

"Oh god no! He came with this other girl but she completely ignored him and joined in on me and Jasper's fun. She actually spent most of the night with me instead of Jasper. He just watched while she licked my-"

"TMI, Ali. TMI." I said quickly.

"So does this mean that I'm forgiven?" She did this puppy dog face that she always used on Jasper and I and I hated it. I hated it more because 99.9% of the time, it worked.

"Yes, you're forgiven." She squealed and flew from across the couch on top of me. We spent the majority of the rest of the night talking about Bobby and the kids' day with Emmett. She would aw at the right times and also gurred when necessary when I told her about the conflict with Edward.

I didn't notice that it was almost two in the morning when she told me that she had to go home and get Bobby ready for school that morning. We said our goodbyes and she was out the door.

The next morning, I had to get my own kids ready for daycare. Since it was chilly out and the middle of October in Seattle , they both had to dress warmly. Crystal wore a cute little dress with leggings and her uggs. I can't stand uggs but Alice insisted on buying them. She also wore a pink belted Russian coat and topped it all off with a hat and mittens. Jeremy wore pants with his brogue boots and an argyle sweater with his bomber jacket on top. He of course also had to wear one of his many hats and gloves. I just put on sweat pants, a shirt, and a leather jacket since I was just picking up Emmett at the hospital. We all quickly ate breakfast and off we went.

"Why aren't we picking up daddy?" asked Crystal.

"Well, you guys have to go to school and I'll pick him up."

"So will he come pick us up today?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"Maybe." I kissed them both on the top of their heads and drove off to day care.

After dropping them off I sped to the hospital. Walking down the hallway to Emmett's room, my heart was pounding the Whole time. What if he changed his mind and no longer wanted to come and live with us while he got better? I didn't want to walk in and him telling me that this was all just a dream and to just go home and forget that these past few days never even happened.

I walked up to his room number and slowly knocked on the door. "Come on in." I slowly opened the door and saw that he had empty suitcases I saw that he was laying in the bed looking worn out and when I looked to my left I saw his dad there and boy did he look pissed.

"Get out." he said under his breath.

"Dad!" yelled Emmett. "I want her here so she stays here!"

"No, I could go if you-"

"No!" said Emmett turning towards my direction. We went into an awkward silence for about two minutes until I heard Emmett's dad's voice.

"Why is she here?" he asked. I could tell that he was getting angrier and angrier as the minutes went by.

"Because I want her here, dad." He looked at Emmett like he abruptly grew two heads.

"Emmett." he started out calmly while pinching his nose and closing his eyes. "You just told me not even an hour ago that you have kids with her. That she didn't even tell you that you had kids together. Now, you're telling me that you love her and are moving in with her for the time being? What the fuck is _wrong _with you? _Both_ of you?"

"Hey!" yelled Emmett. "You can say anything that you want about me but you have no right to say anything about Bella. She saved my life for the love of God. Does that even matter to you? Plus, she's the mother of your fucking grandkids. What the fuck is wrong with _you_?" Throughout this whole ordeal, I was frozen at the corner of the room. Just starring wide eyed at the two McCarty.

"I already told you that I am not permanently staying with her, dad. I'm only staying there until I can actually walk without any problems. I already talked to James and he said that he would be my physical therapist. I am hoping that you would come over some time." He came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I love her dad. Nothing could change that."

"What about your therapy, Emmett. Do you honestly think that you could hang around two young kids as an alcoholic? You can't just play house. You have to go to rehab." I thought that now was the perfect time to say something.

"We have that all figured out, Mr. McCarty. There's an out-patient program where the therapist actually come over to their patients' house. I read all about it last night and it seems to work just fine." I looked up at Emmett with all the love I could muster up, telling him that this would all work up. It took a while for his dad to answer so anything could've been said.

"Do you really love him?" I looked back at him and saw that he didn't look all that pissed off anymore.

"More than anything. I know that what I did was selfish and wrong but I honestly regret it will all of my heart. My, our, kids have met him and they just instantly fell in love with him. When I saw all three of them, all of the stupid things that I did in the past thinking that it was the right thing to do, completely disappeared." He looked at the two of us and sighed, thinking about this whole situation.

"I have lost my wife. I thought that I was going to lose Emmett too." He looked at Emmett and smiled a bit. "I am not losing him too. If this is what makes you happy, Em, then do you." Emmett let go of me and ran, more like quickly wobbled over to his dad. He lifted him up with his good arm and yelled, "You are the best dad I've ever had!"

"I'm the only dad you've ever had. Now. Let. Me. Go." he said struggling for air. Emmett let him go and Carlisle hunched over gasping for air, while Emmett went back to packing. "Even with his whole left side broken, he is still as strong."

Carlisle walked over to me with a stern look on his face. Uh oh.

"I still don't like this." He whispered, looking over at Emmett. "But, I can see that it makes him happy. I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for him. For me. I will forever be grateful to you, Bella." He slightly smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry for acting like an ass."

"It's okay. You're his father and you care." I replied with the same genuine smile.

"Yea. He and I never really had a close relationship, after his mother died. I just wanna make things right with him. Maybe one day I could see my grandchildren?"

"Of course, sir." I said with a filled heart.

"Sweetheart, I'm basically your father-in-law. Please, call me Carlisle."

We helped Emmett pack his things and waited until he changed in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out with his jeans folded to his knee above the cast on his left leg and a sexy tight fitted grey tee-shirt. Even with his whole left side casted up, he still looked good enough to eat. Emmett saw the way I was looking at him and he winked at me. Asshole.

We went over to the front desk and filled out all of his necessary paperwork. Carlisle and I grabbed his suitcases and howled them into my car. Thank god it was a 2011 land rover or else both Emmett and his belongings wouldn't fit.

"Call me when you need anything, Em. You too Bella." We said our good byes to Carlisle, hopped into my car, and were on our way.

"This makes me miss my truck." I looked over at him and saw that he looked depressed. So, I took his hand into mine while still keeping my eye on the road.

"Don't worry, Mr. big time NFL wide receiver. I'm supporting you now, so I'll buy you a new jeep." I looked at him with a smile on my face and saw that he was returning it.

"Thanks again. For everything, Bella."

"No problem. We'll call your therapist first thing when we get home, and you're also gonna take a much needed nap on a very comfortable bed."

"Hallelujah!" yelled Emmett. I looked at him and we both busted up laughing. Looking over at the clock, I saw that it was almost one o'clock and the kids were going to be coming out soon. An idea just hit me.

"Hey, Em?"

"Hm?" he said looking out the window.

"The kids are coming out of school in about five minutes. You wanna go and pick them up with me?" I asked nervously not knowing what he would say.

"Hell, yeah! I wanna see the look on this Dylan kid's face when he see Jeremy's cool dad pick him up. Let him talk shit again."

We drove to Sunny Sides and throughout the whole drive there, I could feel Emmett vibrating in his seat. I don't know why I was even nervous about him wanting to go and pick up the kids. He obviously loves them.

We pulled up in the driveway and Emmett immediately jumped out of the car.

"Whoa there tiger. I don't want you scaring those little kids in there." He didn't listen to me, and instead grabbed his walking cane out of the back seat and waited for me by the front entrance.

"I can't help it. I'm just so excited!" he said beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Haha! You can't wait to get the kids or can't wait to throw this into that kid's face?" I asked questioningly.

"One more than the other." I playfully rolled my eyes and as I opened the door he smacked my ass. Smacked my ass! I held the door open for him and when he was in, I smacked _his _ass.

"We're in a day care, Bella! Have some decency!" He mocked shock.

"Whatever you liked it." I laughed. I went up to the sign in sheet and said hi to Nida, the receptionist.

"Hi Bella." she said looking up at me then back down. She abruptly looked back up noticing the fine specimen of a man I had next to me.

"You're. you're-." she stammered.

"Emmett McCarty." flashed Emmett. He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. I knew what he was doing and he damn well knew what he was doing too. He knows that he has a certain charm and his finger deeps dimples make him even more dashing.

Nida just stared at him wide eyed and looked towards me as if asking for help. I just shrugged at her smiling saying _you're on your own_.

She finally took his hand after what felt like forever and slowly shook his hand. Emmett decided to take it a little bit further.

He led her hand towards his mouth and gave it a slow kid, keeping eye contact. "nice to meet you, Nida." He let go of her hand then put his arm around my waist. He's mine.

It took her a while to get her face back to a normal shade of olive after her face turned all types of red.

"I'm here to pick up my kids." he said all excited. When he said that, she looked confused.

"You have kids? Here?" She looked at me and then at him, then it clicked. "OH! You're Crystal and Jeremy's father?" She looked again at me almost like she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," I said annoyed. "He's Jeremy and Crystal's father. We're here to pick them up." Her eyes almost bulged out when I said that and I took it as my cue to go inside the playrooms where they're usually at this time.

We slowly walked to the doors because of Emmett's cane and because I could tell he was getting a bit nervous.

"You ready baby?" I asked stroking his cheek.

"Yeah. I am." he replied with his voice cracking a bit. I gave him a quick kiss and slowly opened the doors leading to the playing toddlers.

Boys and girls were everywhere. some playing on the indoor jungle gym others actually eating crayons.

We looked around searching for the kids and it seemed imposable with all the kids around.

"Daddy!" I heard Jeremy call out. We looked to our left and saw Jeremy and Crystal running towards us. Usually, they'd run to me but their eyes we fixated ion Emmett. He gently bent down waiting for them, opening up his good arm for them to run into. When they finally made contact, he picked them both up in one fluid motion. How does he do that?

"How was school today?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Good!" they said at the same time.

"Good." He replied smiling.

He put them down and they finally came and gave me my hugs. "Finally!" I said laughing. I gave Crystal a kiss on the lips and when I did it to Jeremy, he of course whipped his mouth off and made a face. "Momma!" He looked up at Emmett and he couldn't help but laugh. His booming laughter made all the kids stop playing and some even screamed. He stopped laughing and quickly yelled out, "Sorry!" and they all resumed playing. Except for one kid.

_Dylan _came running over to us as we were getting Crystal and Jeremy into their coats.

"You're Emmett McCarty." he said amazed.

"Yeah, hey kid." He was about to stick his hand out to shake his hand but I quickly whispered in his ear, "that's the kid who Jeremy got in a fight with." He looked at me then quickly took back his hand.

"You're so cool!" he yelled. Emmett bent down at his eye level and whispered something into the kid's ear. Whatever he was saying scared the shit out of him because his eyes got wide and he quickly ran away. He came back up and said, "Let's go!" I looked at him suspiciously wanting to know what he said. "I'll tell you later." he said winking.

He grabbed his cane and let Crys hold onto it while I was holding Jerry in my arms and we were out. As we left the day care, I looked back and saw Nida just staring. What the fuck! "If you're feeling froggy Nida, then leap." I've been watching bad girls club and that seems to sound like an insult so I said it to her. She seemed to realize what that meant and gasped then squinted her eyes at me. Right, like that's going to intimidate me. I just smiled at her and went on my way. Emmett helped me strap the kids into their booster seats and we were on our way home. _Our _home.

AN: soooooooo? How was it? Read and review and I'll start writing as soon as I can. Again, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, I'll update in about a week or so. Luv u all!


	20. A Clear Up

SUP FELLAS! I got some confused readers and I thought that I should clear things up. AGAIN. Sorry! Ive been away from this story for some time and things just got jumbled up in my brain. Crys and J ARE two years old but are turning three in a couple of chapters. I know that its unrealistic for toddlers to talk like these two nuggets but it is fiction and I just chose two –three year olds cuz they're just so cute! The bartender's name was Heidi and I see that I also named the secretary Heidi. Ooops! My bad. AGAIN! The sec's name is actually Tanya. As far as the timeline goes, Emmett's accident happened two months prior. Think like around aug. now it's about octbober. I know I'm not the best writer, obviously, but I try! Thx for the questions and support guys.


	21. What To Do?

**AN: HOLA! This is a pretty decent length chapter… I think. This has to be my best so far.I decided to change the birtthdays: Crys andf Jerry's will be Nov 12****th**** and Bella's Nov 13****th**** for the purposes of the time period. ENJOY! PS: remember to look on my profile to see some of the rooms of the house and what an infinity tub looks like for those of you who don't know. It's awesome!**

Throughout our whole drive home, I held my beautiful Bella's hand. I couldn't help but to keep the cheesy smile that was plastered on my face. Every now and then I would kiss the back of her hand and she would reply with a smile. I would often look back at the two clowns and would always see them interacting with each other in some way. It made me think about how I was the only child and never had anybody that close to me to play with. Seeing them together makes my heart swell. Even when they were play-hitting, I still couldn't help but think about how cute they were.

I started to think about how my future would be from now. A couple months ago, I was thinking that I could live life, drunk, rich, and fucking any girl that had a vagina and that wasn't Rosalie. Now, I had a family to think about. Thinking about future birthdays, first cars, and walking Crystal down the aisle seemed like a pretty nice plan now. I'd take those future memories over any woman in the world. Well, except for my Bella.

I also didn't think that I would fall in love so quickly. I mean, I knew that I felt something for Bella the first time we met, but ever since we met up again and I found out that I had children with her, my feelings enhanced tenfold! The day we met up at her publishing company, I tried so hard to push those feelings away but I just couldn't.

There is nothing in this world that is going to make me want to reject my feelings for the woman that I love. Nothing.

We pulled up to this nice ass house in a clean cut neighborhood. I guess I was going to have to get used to suburbia again. When Bella parked into the drive way, it felt like home. Not just because I was living there now for a few months but because this is where Bella, Jeremy, and Crystal were and anywhere they were was now home for me.

Oh my gosh! I'm talking like such a sap in those frilly romance novels. But I didn't care. This was the new and improved me.

Bella stepped out of the car first and opened up the trunk. I soon followed.

I opened the back doors and let the kids out of their seats.

"Thank you daddy." they each said when I let them go. I replied with a smile and "you're very welcome." I heard Bella was struggling with the bags in the truck so even being a handicapped, I waddled my ass over to help. Fuck that grandpa looking cane and fucking wheelchairs! I'm going gangstah! I'm a gangstah who loves roses and long walks on the beach. But I will still pop a cap in anyone who tries to play me!

"NO! You've got to take it easy." she chastised as I pulled the biggest suitcase out with ease.

"You've got a man in the house now, you don't have to do everything on your own." I said with a kiss to her cheek. I could see she was going to come back with something smart, so I waddled as quickly as I could to the front door with the kids as I could and let her get the two lighter cases. I had to take the kids because I knew she wasn't going to say or do anything with them in close proximity to me. Hey! I love them but they did make good protective shields. That's what real gangstahs do.

She huffed something that sound like, "sexist asshole" but still had a goofy smile on her face and walked over. She pushed a button that closed the trunk automatically and took the keys out to open the door.

I just looked at her when she pushed the right key into the hole. I hope that she was going to soon let me put my key in her hole. I've been sexually deprived of for months. Never again in my life will that happen.

I was also vibrating with happiness wanting to see the inside of the house and also wanting to get warm. Was I going to sleep with Bella or was I going to sleep in the spare room? Out of all things, that was what I was thinking about.

She fumbled with the key for a few more seconds then finally got the door opened. Crystal and Jeremy ran into the house and I wanted to, too, but the casts were preventing me from doing so. So I just stood there. Bella looked back at me and whispered, "welcome home, baby" and sealed it with a kiss.

I slowly walked inside of the house like timid animal making his first encounter with the wild after being pampered in a safe and comfortable zoo that had everything brought to him with ease. That's exactly how I'd been living. Everything seemed so easy and handed to me for so long but now I had to face reality and fight for my living.

The smell of baby powder and lavender blended together hit my face and it was the best smelling scent I'd ever smelled. Lavender from my woman, and baby powder from my babies.

I went into the middle of the living room and starred for like ten minutes like an idiot. This is what a family home looked like. There were pictures of family and friends everywhere with toys strewn out all over the place.

I knew I was starring for a while when Crystal knocked into me with her outerwear off left in her dress over her leggings and bare foot. Jeremy was the same. I rubbed Crystal's amazingly soft mahogany locks while gazing at a picture of Bella extremely pregnant hung up on the wall. It was in black and white and she seemed to be sleeping with her hair all over the pillow.

"I hate that picture of me." I heard her behind me. I turned around and saw that she was too out of her outerwear and bare foot.

"Why? You look beautiful." I stated smiling with all the compassion in the world.

"Sure." she scoffed rolling her eyes. "That was a couple of days before I gave birth and Alice was playing with her camera. She says that she 'accidentally' took the photo and then 'accidentally' framed it on my wall. I was a mess!" When she talked about the days before she had Crystal and Jeremy, it made me a bit sad to know that I wasn't there for the nine months and then the day when she endured immense pain and I wasn't there to comfort her.

She could tell that it got me down so she changed the subject.

"Why don't you guys go watch Yo Gabba Gabb and I'll show daddy around." she said sweetly. You didn't have to ask them twice because they sharply ran to the family room and I heard the tv turn on. I didn't blame them. Yo Gabba Gabba was the bomb! You've got to love DJ Lance.

"Ready for your tour sir?" asked Bella with a horrible English accent. So I went along.

"Yes, Madame. Let's go." She was impressed at how good I was at my accent. She took my good hand and slowly guided me to the stairs.

"It's better if we start upstairs, just so we could gently loosen up those muscles of yours." She supported me and helped me climb the steps, one by one. This felt like a metaphor for what I was going through. She was going to support me now through each step of my messed up life. Even if I went as slow as a snail, she would be patient with me and love me no matter what pace I took.

She showed me the kids' room and I was absolutely proud of the football apparel on Jeremy's side of the room. I of course liked the purples and pinks on Crystal's side with princesses. I like princesses. It was well balanced so it didn't look too much like a girl's room or like a boy's room.

She showed me the bathroom, which was huge and some other rooms and closets I didn't care about. I was just about to ask her about her room when she said. "My room's downstairs. Saved the best for last." She winked at me. Hope Emmett junior isn't going to show up soon, tall and stiff because I feel like if he's coming for a visit, Bella's going to let him in and I so don't want _that _to happen with the kids just a few steps away.

We again slowly walked down the stairs and made a left turn.

She opened the door to her room and holy shit it was huge. She had a California king bed and big black wooden stand surround the bed. It had pictures of Crys and Jerry on the shelves and a stuffed teddy bear and some random books. Looking at the bed, it looked sturdy enough to take the things that I was soon going to do with Bella. I looked closely behind the bed and realized that I wasn't looking at windows. They were fucking mirrors! Oh yeah! We're so gonna have fun with this!

The walls were a beige color and pale grey with windows behind the bed. There was a matching armoire with a big mirror on top and drawer, all black. The floors were a beautiful light honey color. Under her bed was a rug with a variety of browns that sort of matched her bedding. There was also expensive looking furniture around the room which made it have more class. This room was awesome! Not to girly but then again not as masculine.

"You think this is nice, wait until you see my bathroom." She said that because she saw a huge smile on my face, gawking at the aswomeness of this awesomely awesome room. My room back in New York wasn't _this _awesome. Wow, can't I think of anything other than the word awesome.

She led me to her master bathroom and I nearly jazzed in my pants. I have this weird obsession with bathrooms and whenever I see a nice, contemporary styled bathroom, I just want to take my clothes off and lay in the tub. No water running. Yeah call me weird but I'm _awesome_.

This bathroom was unlike any other bathroom I'd ever seen in my life. It was surrounded in polished white granite with those veiny looking things that were grayish/greenish. Not good at explanations. I looked at her tub and it was an infinity tub! I've always wanted one of those! If you laid down in it and looked straight ahead, there was a mural of what looked like the forest for relaxation.

The shower, tub, and toilet were each separated with glass with the shower being entirely surrounded by glass. Since the bathroom was generally white with one window to the far right, it brought in much needed natural light which was a big plus for me.

"This is the best bathroom I have ever seen in my life." I said awestruck.

"Yeah. My friend Alice, the girl you talked to a while ago, she had it renovated for me." Thank you Alice.

"Well, this is amazing." She took my hand and I reluctantly followed her not wanting to leave this peace of heaven.

I sat down at the end of the bed and my GOD it was soft. I looked more around the room, admiring the cleanliness of it and realized my bags were at a corner.

"You can take half of the armoire if you want." I looked over and Bella's back was facing me. I couldn't help but to stare at her ass in those loose sweats while she was taking out some of her clothes to make space for mine. God I love this woman.

"This is fairly big so you'll have a lot of space for your things. So just-" She stopped talking because I snuck up behind her and wrapped my good arm around her tiny waist and started nibbling on her ear. "It's amazing how you could walk in that cast without making a noise." she said softly with eyes closed and head leaned back.

"There's a lot of amazing things I could do, Bella. I'm like a magician." I licked her sweet smelling neck and she tasted divine. Strawberry mixed with lavender was now my favorite scent. I let my hand go under her shirt and caress her belly. Either my hand was cold or she was enjoying it because she let out a sweet sounding moan that mad Emmett jr. come out of hibernation.

She turned around and started to kiss me. This was probably the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared. It was epic! My hand went down to her ass and squeezed the shit out of it. It was so tight and firm. I was definitely going to experiment with that. It was disappointing that my other hand was in a cast because I couldn't do much with it.

I abruptly picked her up with one arm and she wrapped her legs around my waist I awkwardly walked us to the bed and I sat down so she could straddle me.

"I want you so bad." I said in between kisses.

"Same here." she said breathlessly. She started to nibble on my neck and after each bite, she slowly lick it. This reminded me so much of the night we met, the night our beautiful children were conceived. I laughed a little but Bella kept going because she thought it was tickling me. What she didn't know was that I was laughing, thinking about what I would tell the kids if they asked where they were conceived. I'd have to answer, "_Well kids, me and your mom got white boy wasted at a frat party and had wild, primal, animalistic sex for the entire night_." Yeah, that sounds just about right.

My hand was now higher in her shirt kneading her amazing C cup sized boobs. Each time she'd moan I'd do it harder, enjoying the sounds she made.

I picked her back up and laid her down, awkwardly getting on top of her without hurting her. Damn, these casts.

My hand was now under her bra cup, playing with perked nipples, flicking them. She'd moan a little louder and arch her back. I looked behind us and the door was fortunately closed.

"We have to stop." She groaned.

"No." I replied licking her collar bones while playing with her breast. I looked at her and she looked like she was in bliss so there was no need to stop this.

"I'm being serious, Em."

"No." My dick was so hard right now. To make her calm down, I transferred my mouth around her nicely tight pink right nipple. I popped it in my mouth and slowly started to suck and lick. The feeling of it in my mouth was incredible. It felt more incredible for her because she was literally shaking and panting. The kids were watching Yo Gabba Gabba so loud and singing along that they couldn't possibly hear what was going on in here.

"Wanna stop now?" I asked with a malicious smile on my lips.

"No, yes, no Yes!" She sharply pushed me off and I fell hard on my ass.

"Ow!" I said smiling. I looked at her and her face was absolutely flushed, and she was trying to fix her shirt.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, you, I haven't done this in a while ever since you and I-." she said shyly.

I got back up on my feet and sat down next to her, caressing her leg. "It's okay. I'm glad actually. At least I know that you haven't been with a guy, other than me." I smiled at her.

She looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"There's another reason why we can't do anything today." She looked at me with a guilty gleam in her eyes. I just looked at her confused.

"If you didn't shave _down there_ it's fine with me." I said with all seriousness. "I kinda like it like that."

"What! NO!" she yelled disgusted. "Your therapist is coming over today."

When she said that my heart dropped. I had been having such a good time these past few days that I totally forgot that I was a soon to be recovered alcoholic. Instead of rehab, a stranger would be coming over dissecting my mind and talking about shit that I myself didn't understand.

"Why so early?" I said annoyed with a bit of anger.

"Well, the rehab you were supposed to be going to said that it would be good for you to see them as soon as you were situated. You were going two months without seeing a therapist and they thought that it would be safe for you and for us to start ASAP." When she said that, I nearly went ballistic.

"So what, they think that I may be a danger to you and my own kids? What the fuck is that?" it's amazing how I went from sucking on Bella's boob to yelling at her.

I could see that she got a bit scared so I calmed down. I didn't want to scare the kids in the other room.

"I'm sorry, Em, but that's what they said. I know that you would never hurt neither me nor the kids. I'm just trying to help." I closed my eyes trying to calm down and the first thing I thought about was Vodka. Oh no.

"You're right." I said taking her hand. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that everything's so fucked up. I never do anything right."

"Don't you dare say that." She grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at her. She had a very stern and determined look on her face. "You did something right by forgiving me and letting me back into your life when you didn't have to. You also did something right by giving the one thing those kids have been missing for the past three years of their lives: a loving father. I never want you to say that ever again." She finished with a kiss and a smile.

God must really love me right now because he sent down these angels just for me.

We stood up and went to the living room and saw that Jeremy and Crystal were asleep. Crystal had her thumb in her mouth looking adorable and Jeremy was on his back with his head to the side and a trickle of drool going down his left cheek. Bella looked at her watch and said, "The therapist should be here in about an hour. We should eat before." I helped gather up the kids and transfer them into the family room that had a nice spacious couch so they could lie down. We put cover over both of them and left the room.

Bella made us both chicken soup which was amazing and we fell into a nice light conversation. We both talked about our childhoods since we never got a chance to talk about that stuff when we first met. She also told me that her dad was Chief of Forks police that was supposed to be coming here soon and that made me nervous. She noticed and stared to laugh. She even told me that she and the kids' birthdays were coming soon. The kids' were November 12th and hers the 13th. I knew exactly what to get them.

I told her personal things about me too. My mom's death, the rocky relationship between my dad and I, and even more about the book. When she told me that my book _Where is she? _was the kids' favorite book and they didn't know I was the one who wrote it, I immediately promised her that I would tell them and sometime read it to them. I told her why I used my middle name (because my team mates would severely pick on me for it and I'd never hear the end of it) and she laughed. We were starting to get intimate when the doorbell rang.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at Bella like a deer in headlights. She gave me a reassuring smile and rubbed my shoulders.

"You ready?"

"No." I replied with all honesty.

"I'll be in the next room if you need me."

"NO!" I half yelled. "Stay with me? Please?" I didn't care if she heard my deepest secrets, I just didn't want her to leave my side.

"Of course." She kissed me and went over to answer the door.

I walked into the living room and took a seat, trying to get my breathing in check. Was it going to be a man? I hope it wasn't going to be a woman. I heard Bella open the door and say "hello". I heard someone say hello back and thankfully it was a man. "I'm Dr. Gerandy." I heard him say.

I felt a bit nervous so before they came back I decided to go get something to drink.

I took out some orange juice and all I needed was a cup. I looked through all the pantries and couldn't find any. It wasn't until I opened a higher one and my mouth started to water. A nice full bottle of Dom Perignon was just standing there, waiting for someone to open it. What to do, what to do.

**AN: dum dum duuuuuumm! What will Emmett do? Tune in next week to find out. Next chapter will be intense. Secrets and wounds will be opened. Police will be involved too so next one will be intense. Read and review! Luv u guys!**


	22. Session One With Evil

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late! My internet wasn't working so…. This is kind of a deep, serious chapter so I hope you like it! Remember to review because people favorite and stuff but I'm not getting enough reviews. Anyway, luv u guys.

BPOV

I walked Dr. Gerandy over to the living room. He looked like he was in his fifties with gray hair on the sides of his head and looked particularly fit for his age. He wore "Steve Urkel" glasses but pulled them off. His face was nicely chiseled, reminding me of an older version of Josh Hartnett who I adore. It was safe to say he was a good-looking guy, for his age.

We walked into the living room and I looked over at Emmett with a blank look on his face. I now knew him long enough to know that something was wrong. Maybe he was nervous about this therapy session.

I led the doctor to a lazy boy, facing towards the couch and I sat myself down to the left of Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett." Emmett looked towards Dr. Gerendy, his face still blank. Looking at him, it was as if he was lost, or just _empty_. What _happened _to him in the course of two minutes for him to just shut down like that? One minute he was somewhat ready to face what was coming ahead, the next, it's as if his soul had been sucked out of his body.

"I'm Dr. Jason Gerandy." he smiled. "You could just call me Jason." We both looked at Emmett for a second and he didn't react. He was just looking down at his shaking hands.

Jason sat back and propped his left leg over his right knee. "I know that this is going to be hard on you but I'd like to think that I'm a good doctor. I've helped many people, most of them having worse problems than alcoholism and I'm proud to say that I have changed their lives for the better." I looked back over at Emmett and saw that now, his eyes were shut and his hands were shaking a bit more. I felt so bad for him. I wish that he didn't have to endure all of the pain that he was going through. He was such a good kind hearted man and didn't deserve any of the fucked up shit in his life.

I took one of his shaking hands and squeezed it, indicating that I wouldn't go anywhere. His hands stopped shaking and he opened his eyes in what seemed like forever.

Jason took out a notebook and pencil from his bag.

"Shall we start, Emmett?" I didn't expect him to say anything but when I heard him say, _yeah_, I felt like he was ready to face what was ahead.

"So," he started off clearing his throat. "I see that you two are close?" When he said that, he had a slight smile on his face and pointed at our intertwined hands with his pen.

I smiled at that, wanting to answer but this was Emmett's therapy session.

"I thought we were going to talk about me and my problems." said Emmett with no emotion. What the hell?

"Yes," he said slowly. "But I don't want to rush into that for now."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you get into that stuff than talk about the things in my life that barely have anything to do with my _drinking_ problems." I could tell that he was now getting really agitated.

"You may feel that way but there are things that you may find really hard to talk about and I'm just trying to prepare you mentally, Emmett. I'm here for one thing only and that's to make you feel better. If you want me to start off a bit difficult, then so be it."

"Hit me with your best shot, doc." I didn't really like the Emmett that I was seeing right now. I wanted to let go of his hand but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Alright." He adjusted his glasses; as if saying let the games begin. "How was the relationship between your mother and father?" I know that hit a spot in him because he tensed up. It took him awhile to answer. He took a deep breath and began.

"Pretty good. They loved each other." he spoke quickly. Jason had squinted his eyes at him and sensed that there was something behind that answer.

"Why the quick reply?" Now he was sizing Emmett up. Emmett may be stronger physically but Jason was definitely stronger in the brain department.

"Because there is no need to talk about that and it's the truth or at least it was until-"Right then and there, Emmett abruptly halted to a stop. It was as if someone physically punched him in the stomach and made him lose his breath. "Just forget it." he quickly added. Okay, there was obviously something that he wasn't telling us and it was pissing me off. First, he was being rude to the man that was trying to help him, now he was basically refusing the help that he so desperately needs by not talking about what he had to, to let go of his pain.

"I'm done." I said letting go of his hand. "Jason is here to help you, Em. Not to hurt you or dissect you like you're some kind of alien life form. You need to learn to talk about some of this shit you got going on with you, or else you're going to be fucked up for the rest of your life. I love you, Em. But seeing you like _this_, I do not like it." I watched his face for some kind of reaction but it stayed blank. "I'll be in the family room taking a nap with the kids. Just, call me when you're done." I didn't take another look at him as I walked out.

I smiled at Jason a bit because I didn't want to seem rude by just leaving him. I speed walked towards the double doors, closed them and sat down by my sleeping angels. Just watching them made my heart swell with love. Emmett was going to have to get better. I couldn't have that kind of negative energy surrounding my kids. He has to, no he _must_ get better. He has to for himself and for the kids.

EmPOV

I heard Bella talking to the man that was going to come here and intrude on my life. Even his voice sounded annoying from far away. I can't believe I'm going to have to listen to it twice a week, one hour a day, for the next three months.

I looked at what was in my hand. There was delicious looking Dom Pérignon in one hand and a glass just _waiting _to be filled in the other. I looked at it and looked towards the direction of the front entrance. She was still talking to _evil_ so I had time to stash this. It had a decent amount of dust on it so maybe she wouldn't notice it gone. _I _think that I'm cured. I mean, I haven't had a drink in _months_ and having Bella and the kids in my life should be able to change me.

I contemplated tasting it first but decided not to. I wobbled over to the kitchen sink and opened the cabinet under it. Stashing the bottle behind the cleaning products, I scattered them loosely in front of it so if God forbid she decided to clean right this minute for some reason, she wouldn't be able to spot it right away. I quickly walked over to the couch and sat down.

At this point, the only thing on my mind was how that sweet bitter alcohol was going to deliciously burn my throat. I haven't felt that heavenly feeling for so long that I missed it. I know I was talking about it like a full blown alcoholic but I am _not_ an alcoholic. All alcoholics say that but I doubt that I am one. Yeah, I like to party and drink my ass off but what twenty four year old doesn't?

I heard Bella and the doc walk in and I was totally ready. There was absolutely nothing wrong with me. He sat down across from me and Bella sat beside me.

"Hello, Emmett." I looked towards this guy's face. I just looked at this guy and instantly hated him. I was _not _going to let this little fuck get into my head. For all I knew, he was an alien coming to abduct me and rape me in his space ship.

"I'm Dr. Jason Gerandy." he smiled. "You could just call me Jason." Every word this guy said got me mad and caused my hands to shake.

_Jason_ sat back and propped his left leg over his right knee. "I know that this is going to be hard on you but I'd like to think that I'm a good doctor. I've helped many people, most of them having worse problems than alcoholism and I'm proud to say that I have changed their lives for the better." The thought of the things he'd say and want me to say in front of Bella was pissing me off more as the seconds went by and I noticed my hand were shaking in anger. _Man_, I would kill for that drink right about now. I closed my eyes thinking about it, going down my throat and hitting my stomach, drinking glass after glass. All of those thoughts stopped when I felt Bella hold my hand.

_Jason_ took out a notebook and pencil from his bag like he was Dr. Phil or some shit. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Shall we start, Emmett?" Mine as well play along.

"Yeah." I replied uninterested.

"So," he started off clearing his throat. "I see that you two are close?" When he said that, I smiled a bit. We're more than close. In the short amount of time that we've now been together, besides James, she is my best friend. I quickly thought back to where we were and wiped it off my face.

"I thought we were going to talk about me and my _problems_." This _is _what he was here for, right?

"Yes," he said slowly. "But I don't want to rush into that for now."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you get into that stuff than talk about the things in my life that barely have anything to do with my drinking problems." This guy was really agitating me at this point. Get on with the _life changing _therapy.

"You may feel that way but there are things that you may find really hard to talk about and I'm just trying to prepare you mentally, Emmett. I'm here for one thing only and that's to make you feel better. If you want me to start off a bit difficult, then so be it."

"Hit me with your best shot, doc." I was starting to act like the old Emmett that I thought I had left behind before the car accident. I didn't even care what Bella thought at this point. I just wanted to get through this session so I could get to the expensive fully filled bottle of Dom Peringon under the kitchen sink.

"Alright." He adjusted his glasses; as if saying let the games begin. I like games. "How was the relationship between your mother and father?" _Man!_ Why did he have to go and talk about them? There were some things about my parents' marriage that were a mixture of the good and the bad. I had to stay light in order for him to come less.

"Pretty good. They loved each other." I responded quickly. Doc had squinted his eyes at me and I knew that he knew something was up.

"Why the quick reply?" Think Em. Think!

"Because there is no need to talk about that and it's the truth or at least it was until my dad-" _Great going dumbass!_ "Just forget it." I quickly added. I didn't want to talk about what my dad did almost eighteen years ago. I liked to keep things like this in the past and that is how it was going to be. I didn't even tell Bella about _this _situation, so why would I tell a stranger about it regardless of the fact that he's my therapist?

"I'm done." I heard Bella say while letting go of my hand. "Jason is here to _help_ you, Em. Not to _hurt_ you or _dissect_ you like you're some kind of alien life form. You need to learn to talk about some of this shit you got going on with you, or else you're going to be fucked up for the rest of your life. I love you, Em. But seeing you like this, I don't like it." I just watched her not able to say or do anything. I think I made her mad. "I'll be in the family room taking a nap with the kids. Just, call me when you're done." She stood up and walked out of the room. My heart was telling me to yell out, _please stay! I'm sorry! Forgive me! I love you! _My brain, on the other hand was saying, _football! Sex! Beer! Vodka! Dom Pérignon! _Maybe I _am _fucked up.

I looked back at Doc, a bit relieved because she wouldn't have to listen to some of the stupid shit he'd have to say.

"Are you okay with her leaving, Emmett?"

"Yeah, it's cool." He sighed and continued on.

"I feel as if you're not telling me something about your parents." Here we go.

"I told you. They were fine up until my mom died." Don't ask another question buddy.

"Yes, but, there is something that happened between them that you're not telling me." I looked down at my hands and saw that they were now shaking, more than they were before.

"Did your father abuse you?" he asked slowly.

"No." I said through clenched teeth looking down.

"Did they fight a lot?" He was pushing it.

"No." I replied a bit angrier.

"So your _mom _abused you." When he asked that, I almost went over the edge. He said it as if it was a fact!

"Shut UP!" I yelled. Good thing the family room was almost on the other side of the house or else I would have woken up the kids. I stood up and tore him a new one, pointing my finger and chastising him like he was my child. "Don't you _ever_ talk bad about my mom you little shit! She had never, _ever_ laid a finger on me! She was the most loving human being on the face of this earth and _God_ took her away from me too soon. She was kind and beautiful and the only person she should've even thought of hitting, maybe _killing_ was my dad! I-" At this point I stopped. I sat back down on the couch with a thud and the tears started to fall. I held my head in my hands and began to sob.

"What you're feeling right now," he started, "is resentment towards your father. Whatever your father did when you were seven has stuck with you eighteen years later." He stopped and let me have my moment. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked in almost a whisper.

I picked my head up and looked at him. I knew that there were still wet tears on my cheeks, but I didn't care. It took me awhile to say anything. I haven't talked about what happened between my mother and father for so long. I thought that I had forgiven him all those years ago after my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer because there was no point in worrying about it when we could instead patch it up and go back to being the happy family that we once were.

"When I was seven, a couple years before my mom was diagnosed with cancer" I began, "I woke up to my dad crying in the kitchen." I stopped for a while trying to compose myself. "I got out of bed and went downstairs to see if he was okay. I thought stuff like, 'he got cut' or 'he got yelled at by mom' because those were the times that I myself would cry." I said smiling to myself, wiping some of my tears, but more followed.

"I walked up to him to hug him but stopped when I saw my mom crying too. I remember the exact words they said like it was yesterday. My mom said, '_You have a family.' _She kept crying. _'How could you do this to us? Haven't we loved you enough? Haven't I blessed you with the greatest son in the world? Why did you do this?' _I didn't really decipher what she was talking about. I was so scared and whenever my mom would cry, I would start to bawl too.

He was saying, _'I- I don't know.' _When he said that, he was crying like a little bitch. I hated him right then and there because I was smart for my age and I could tell that he must have done something to make my mom cry. He had to be the reason. She had looked at him like he grew two heads and yelled, _'you _know _what you did, you bastard! You cheated on me! Not with some random nurse or whore from wherever, but with my _mother_!_'" I had to stop to let all of this sink in. I've never talked about this with anyone, since the day it was revealed

I looked up at Doc for some sort of reaction. I now expected to think that I came from a fucked up family and that there was no hope for me. But his face showed nothing. No disgust or fear, but nothing.

He cleared his throat and began to talk. "I can't even imagine how your mother must have felt, Emmett. You surely felt angry as the years went by and you found out what she said really meant. Maybe your drinking problems didn't start after your mother died, but before." I looked at him with a really confused look on my face.

"I'm not following, doc. It's not like I took bottles of Jack to kindergarten with me and drank it while the other kids were sleeping during nap time."

"No," he began with a chuckle. "I'm saying that something involving that situation involved some sort of alcohol use and stuck with you until you finally broke and combined that past memory of hurt _involving _the alcohol with your present pain from the death of your mother. The only thing you needed to add to the pain was the alcohol itself." I still was a bit confused. How did alcohol have anything to do with my past?

I was deep in thought when something snapped in me and I had a flood of memories come back to me. It was like someone turned on a faucet and hot water came spilling out.

_**Eighteen Years Ago**_

It has been a couple of days since mommy and daddy fought. I don't like seeing them fight. I always see mommy drinking brown water from a bottle now. Eck! That's nasty. But sometimes she drinks water from a bottle with the word Vodka on it so, I don't know. Whenever I ask her to play with me, she says no and she drinks from the bottle. She doesn't even read me bedtime stories anymore.

One day she told me a really weird one. It went, _'There once was a beautiful princess from the wrong side of the tracks who met a handsome prince that saved her life.' _I didn't like where this was going because this sounded like a girly story and I didn't want to become infected with the cooties, even if was just a story. Plus, she was talking all funny like she had marbles in her mouth and whenever she would stop for a minute she would take a sip of that brown water that smelled.

'_They both moved in to a wonderful house and had a cute baby. His name was, um, shit I forgot.' _She was laughing at that part but I didn't find any part of the story funny. _And_, she said a bad word. Five dollars in _my _swear jar. She just took another sip of her "water". _'They were happy until a bit- I mean _witch_ secretly seduced the prince away from his family. The princess once loved the witch. She was the princess's mom.' _That's not nice. Wait; what does _seduce _mean anyway? _'The prince said he was sorry but the princess didn't believe him.' _I was so lost.

"What did he do?"

'_He fucked her._' she said rolling her eyes and took another sip. Five more dollars.

"Why didn't she believe him?" I asked.

'_Because what he and the witch did was unforgivable.' _She took another sip.

"Then why didn't she banish them like how the kings do to bad people in the other stories that you tell me?"

'_Because the princess still loved him.' _She looked at me and a saw a tear fall from her eye. I tried to wipe it off but she wouldn't let me. She stood up from my bed and almost fell! But she caught herself. She was walking out of my room but stopped and spoke.

'_Anytime you have problems Emmett, go to the alcohol. It helps; it really does.' _She took another sip and walked out of my room. She didn't even say I love you to me like she used to. And what the heck is aclocall? Grown-ups; they are _so_ weird.

_**Present day**_

Oh my goodness. Doc noticed I realized something because of my eyes almost popping out of my head.

"It all started with my mom." I didn't realize I had just said that out loud.

"Excuse me?" This time, _he _looked confused. I would have gloated about turning the tables on him but I was too much into what I discovered.

I told him about what I just now remembered and waited for him to evaluate. It took him no more than one minute to come up with a reasonable explanation after he was finished scribbling down some notes on his note pad he started.

"There is a reason as to why you blocked it out." I was honestly interested in what he had to say. "Your mind was subconsciously blocking the whole part in your life when your mom was an actual alcoholic." After hearing him say that, I was totally perplexed. I wanted to get angry but something inside of me was shaking its head, agreeing with what he was saying.

"How?"

"Well, the easiest way to explain it is that when something traumatic in your life happens or when you are at the darkest time in your life, your mind's instinct kicks in and helps you forget to ease the pain. Sometimes it's a good thing sometimes, not so much. Do you hear in very violent cases that the victim just _can't _remember what happened to them or who their attacker is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the same thing happened to you."

"Yeah but, I have had much more bad things happen to me, so why was this in particular erased from my mind?" It sounded like a man from Men In Black erased my memory by flashing those pen things in my face.

"Your mom." Huh? "It seems that you were close to your mom, right?"

"Yes, very."

"That's the thing. You seemed to idolize and love your mom so much and see her in such a positive way. You couldn't bear the thought of watching your mom like how she was; an alcoholic. you kept convincing yourself that she was the perfect mom and to help you out, your mind blocked all of those bad memories." Wow, he was good. "I think that this memory in your mind was like a tank filled with too much water. The day you found out your mom died, you reacted so strongly to it, and your tank sprung a leak. You said that your mom said anytime you have problems, go to the alcohol.

Coincidentally, the water coming out was what your mother said. You being so close to her, I'm sure you did whatever and went wherever she did, am I right?"

"Yeah." I felt more tears running down my face after each sentence.

"Well, since your mom turned to alcohol in her time of need, you did the same." Eu-fucking-reka. I was blown away. This guy opened my eyes to a whole new realization. I'm not going to completely blame my mom for me being an alcoholic. But she is somewhat part of it.

"Emmett," He propped his leg off of his knee and leaned forward. "I know that you in a way _forgave _your father, and that's good. But you completely forgetting about it isn't. I know you did it to keep the family together when it needed to but it hasn't been healthy." I hated it that he was right. "You need to admit to yourself that you have a problem Emmett. If you can't do that I can't help you. Will you accept my help?"

I looked at him for what felt like forever. If I didn't accept his help, I would risk mentally exploding in front of Jeremy, Crystal, and Bella and that's something I had to prevent. If I did accept his help, I would possibly be cured and finally be happy, for real. I thought back to the Dom that I had stashed under the sink. I didn't want to turn into my mother and tear away from my kids like she did. I didn't even want it anymore. That part of my life was now over and I could finally start to heal.

"Yes." I said in a whisper that I doubt that he could hear.

I felt a heavy hand pat my shoulder and appreciated it. "Now, I know this is going to be difficult but I need you to admit your problem. Can you do that?" I shook my head yes. "What is your problem Emmett?" I closed my eyes and let the last tear of the day fall.

"I am an alcoholic." When I said those four words, it was like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I finally admitted to someone else and more importantly to myself that I was an alcoholic.

I looked at the clock and we actually went a little over our allotted hour per session time.

He packed up his things and we were headed for the door.

"I would say goodbye to Bella but, she may be sleeping." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to like this guy. At first, I didn't like him because I thought that he was intruding and was going to mess me up even more. But now, seeing his friendly smile, I knew that we were going to be just fine.

"Thank you, doc. For everything." I said heartedly.

"No problem. I do my best." We shook hands and I opened the door for him before he went out, he turned around and said, "By the way, no one of my patients has ever called me 'doc'. I kind of like it. Tell Bella I said goodnight." he smiled.

"Only for you, doc. Only for you." He said his goodbyes and I closed the door with a loud, long sigh.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight for that Dom. Taking a long look at it, I realized how repulsive it was. This wasn't going to be my life.

I opened it and the smell hit my face. I would be lying if I said that it didn't affect me because it did but that wasn't going to phase me. I turned it over and watched it spill into the sink. I threw the bottle in the garbage and a smile of satisfaction was plastered on my face.

Walking over to the family room, I couldn't wait to see my family. The first thing I had to do was of course apologize for being an ass to Bella. I never wanted her to ever see me like that again. I even had a pep in my step. I was a couple of steps away from the door when I heard the doorbell ring. Maybe doc forgot something.

Openeing the door I expected to see him but it wasn't. It was two cops.

"WPD. are you Emmett McCarty?" asked one of the officers. He was a tall and husky black guy with a bald head and a mustache. He was kind of intimidating looking. NO RACIAL!

"Yeah?" Why would they be looking for me?

"You're father was involved in a car accident about thirty minutes ago." Oh no.

"Is he, is-is he okay?" I couldn't even form a correct sentence right now.

The two cops looked at each other then looked back at me. I lost one parent, _please _God don't take my father away from me. _Please._

A/N: So? What did u guys think? This has been my longest chapter yet and I hope I did it justice. R&R!


	23. In and Out

AN: DON'T SHOOT! I KNOW THAT THIS IS IMMENSELY LATE! SCHOOL IS UP MY ASS AND IVE BEEN SPENDING TIME WITH LOVED ONES. HOPE EVERYONE HAD A NICE THANKSGIVING. THERE'S A SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER SO…ENJOY!

PS: SORRY THERE'S A LOT OF SPELLING ERRORS. I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO MAKE CORRECTIONS CUZ I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET THIS AS SOON AS I HAD THE TIME.

EmPOV

"Well, he's been rushed to the hospital. I saw him myself sir and, he was in pretty good shape. He just had some cuts and bruises." Thank God.

"Then why is he in the hospital? I said holding my chest as if to keep my heart from leaping out. I was so scared that I had lost my dad too.

"He's being checked for any heads trauma, internal bleeding. You know, the usual." smiled the black cop. "So are you going to come soon because you're the only family he has that can sign some papers.

"Of course, of course." They gave me more information and were on their way.

Closing the door behind them, I gave a long sigh and slid down on the floor leaning against the door with my head on my hands.

"What's wrong daddy?" I looked up and saw Crystal rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and yawning. God she looked adorable.

I stood back up and picked her up, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I walked into the family room and saw that Bella still looked pisses and while watching the television with Jeremy.

"Bella, I need-" I stopped talking when she gave me the scariest look in the world that made me cringe. Jeremy starred at the both of us and said, "Uh oh! Mommy giving angry look!" She must have used this look on the kids because both Jeremy and Crystal looked like they just saw someone get burned by that stare.

"I'm still mad at you, Emmett." She looked away and continued to stare at the TV. I doubt that she was even looking at the television.

"Please, Bella. Don't act immature right now. This isn't the time." I said calmly because I didn't want to scare Crystal who was still in my arms.

She spun her head towards me so fast that I thought that it would do a full 360 like the crazy bitch in The Exorcist.

"I know you're not talking about immature right now, Emmett." she nearly growled.

Okay, this was the time that I would usually get pissed but I was trying my damnedest to stay calm. "Well, right now you kinda are acting immature." I said through my teeth.

"Are you serious right now?" she yelled. "You had Dr. Gerandy trying to help you and all you could do was act like a seven year old." The more she got upset the louder she got and the louder she got, the kids would cover their ears trying to cast the noise out.

"Bella, you can't be yelling like that in front of the kids." I said putting Crystal down by her brother and walked out.

I stormed into the foyer getting my coat to go to the hospital to see my dad. I didn't even have a car sense my beloved Jeep was fucked in the ass by the stupid driver who I later found out was driving drunk. I could probably call a taxi or something. I just didn't care. I would even walk with my awkward leg cast the whole seventeen miles to the hospital if I had to. As long as I could get away for a while.

Bella saw me putting on my leather jacket and abruptly grabbed my bad arm. I would have cringed at the pain but my anger was surpassing any kind ok physical pain at this moment. "Where do you think you're going? It's almost nine pm?" So now she cared.

"So now you wanna hear what I have to say?" I said almost yelling.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with her hands on her hips with a sneer on her face. GOSH she looked hot right now.

"I tried to tell you that I had to go to the hospital because my dad has just been in a car accident until you went all ape-shit crazy on me. So now I'm going to see him." I turned around to walk out the door when I felt her grab my arm again. This time, looking at her face, she wasn't angry anymore. She looked guilty.

"Oh my gosh, Emmett. I'm so sorry!" she spoke while covering her mouth with tears ready to fall. "Why didn't you tell me?" Are you serious?

"I was!" I said throwing my arms in the air, exasperated. I looked at her stunned face and felt totally drained. "Look Bella," I said sighing. "I'm sorry for before. I'm-I'm just not used to getting help from other people and it frustrates me when they do. Especially when it's special help from a professional who is trying to help me with major problems and that kinda hurts my ego if you couldn't tell. But after you left we talked and I'm actually beginning to like the guy." I add with a smile. I was about to say more when she quickly embraced me with a hug.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Em." She cried. I couldn't help but not be mad at her and hug her back, kissing the top of her head. "I was a bitch. I love you so much and want you to get help, and when I saw you act the way you were, it hurt my feelings." I pulled away and gently held her face in my hands and kissed the streaks from her tears. "I felt like you were wasting my time and like you didn't care of the kind of impact it would cause on the kids and I if you didn't get better." I kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"You won't have to worry about me using you or not changing because that won't happen. I could never hurt you and I will change because I love you guys so much." She sniffled and gave out a long side.

"I'm still sorry for being a bitch though." she smiled.

"Yeah, it's cause of the lack of sex, baby." She laughed and playfully smacked the side of my arm.

"I would love to help you with your problem," I started off devilishly smiling, "But I have to get to the hospital."

"Oh!" she shrieked. "We'll come with you!"

"Yeah but isn't a bit late for the kids to be out at this time?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, they'll be fine. And besides, this is an emergency."

While I quickly got the kids ready, Bella made snacks for them to eat in the car sense they didn't really eat since we got home. Bella had to have been supermom in one of her past lives because I don't know how she would have been able to do all of this in half the time like she claims.

We got the kids set in their booster seats and were off to the hospital.

BPOV

"Where we going?" asked Jeremy with an apple wedge in his mouth.

"The hospital." We both answered.

"Oh." he replied.

"So did the police tell you anything about your dad?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, he had some minor cuts and bruises. They took him to the hospital to check for some more serious injuries, so…" I stared at Emmett's face and even though he was trying to play it off, I could tell that he was more worried for his dad than he showed.

"I hope he's okay." I said grabbing his hand for reassurance.

When we got to the hospital we each grabbed on kid and walked as quickly as we could to the front desk.

"Wow," said the nurse sitting there, "Your family sure is a magnet for indecencies, huh." she smiled.

"You have no idea." I replied back.

"Hi, my dad was brought here about thirty minutes ago, Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes. He is here." she said looking at the computer screen.

"Well do you have any info on his condition ma'am?" he inquired edgily.

"No sorry. You'll have to wait in the waiting room down the hall to see his doctor so he will tell you how he is, okay?" she responded.

"Sure thing." said Emmett offensively. He was kind of being rude so when he turned his back to walk to the waiting room, I gave the elderly nurse a kind smile and thankfully she replied back with the same volume of a smile.

We sat down on the uncomfortably uncomfortable chair they call plush and let the kids play at the nearby activity table.

"Are you okay?" I inquired when I saw his head in his hands.

"No." he replied sitting up a bit annoyed.

"Okay, that was a stupid question to ask." I left it alone for a minute wanting to leave him with his own thoughts up until he commenced to talk.

"One day. That's all I ask for is one day." I didn't know exactly what he was talking about so I just held on to his massive arm and started to rub his back in big, gentle circles. "For the past couple years, there has never been a day when I could just relax and let my problems pass me by as if they didn't exist. Each way I look, there is always one problem that gets worst or one that just pops up out of nowhere." he finished peeved. I couldn't tell him that I knew how he felt because I honestly didn't. Crys and Jer were the only two people that could make my day better when everything turned for the worst.

"You shouldn't have to worry anymore, babe. I have faith that your dad is gonna be fine." I closed with a simple kiss to his forehead.

"Mr. McCarty?" said a deep voice. It had to be Carlisle's doctor.

"Yes." He answered shooting up from his seat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ramos." He quickly shook first Emmett's hand then mine.

"Is my dad okay?" asked Emmett eagerly.

Thankfully, yes he is. He just had a minor concussion and that's about it. I'm even surprised that he had no cuts or bruises after that impact. If you want to see him right now you can." He explained to us where his room was and walked away.

"See," I turned to Emmett, "I told you he'd be okay." I kissed his neck and gave him what felt like the millionth reassuring smile that I had to give him these past couple of days.

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course." He picked up Jeremy and I took Crystal by the hand and we started to walk towards Carlisle's room.

When we finally got there, Emmett quietly knocked on his door and we waited for him to say come in. when he finally did, you could tell by his voice that he felt terrible and worn out. We opened the door and slowly crept in.

"Hi, dad." spoke Emmett. Carlisle sat up and smiled at us. He was about to speak when his eyes caught sight of Jeremy in Emmett's arms.

"Is- is that who I think it is?" he asked with both a look of surprise and bliss.

"Yes." Emmett answered looking at Jeremy and smiling. "This is your grandson, Jeremy. And this," he gestured towards Crystal, "is your granddaughter, Crystal." We all walked up to him so he can get a better look at them like they were some kind of science experience.

"Oh my goodness, she is beautiful." he said looking at Crystal. "How are you doing sweetie?" She got shy and hid behind my leg but still chastely answered with a "fine".

"Sorry Carlisle," I smiled, "She gets like this whenever she meets somebody new. She was the same when she met Emmett."

"That's okay. We McCartys seem to have that effect on all people." He turned to Jeremy in Emmett's arms and started talking to him. "And how are you kid?"

"GOOD!" yelled Jeremy.

"Wow! You have some pipes on you boy!" laughed Carlisle. We couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Yeah, him and his sister are nothing alike." boomed Emmett.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremy which put a damper on the mood. We all looked at each other and I knew that I was going to have to do this all over again. I was getting prepared to start this speech to tell my two kids who Carlisle was to them until I felt Emmett's hand on the small of my back.

"I got this baby." He sweetly kissed me and sat down on the bed next to his father with Jeremy on one knee and Crystal in the other.

"This old man here," he started, cocking his head towards Carlisle making him half-heartedly smile, "is my daddy. Do you know what that means?" he asked. They both shook their heads no. "Well, that means he's your grandpa." They both looked at Carlisle and he looked back at them as if expecting to get hit by a car. "So you guys have to call him grandpa, okay? I know that mommy's daddy is also your grandpa but you have two now. Isn't that cool?" They both shook their heads yes and it was as if we all gave a sigh of relief.

For the next hour, Emmett and I witnessed the kids bond with their new grandpa. It took Crys a while to warm up to him but she finally came around. Jeremy was being Jeremy and it was nice to see the three of them having their fun.

I saw that they were all getting tired so it was time to bring them to bed. We said our goodbyes and were headed home. Carlisle promised to stop by first thing tomorrow morning and before we were out the door gave both Crys and Jer a hug goodbye.

"I'm happy." Said Emmett while we were driving home.

"I looked at him and gave him the biggest smile that I could conjure up.

"So am I, baby. So am I."

It was nearly eleven-thirty when we pulled up in the drive way. We both carried the kids into the house and I didn't even bother with giving them their nightly showers because I know that they were probably just as exhausted as Em and I were. We changed them into their PJs and quietly crept downstairs to the waiting fireplace. Emmett gently sat down on the couch in the family room and I followed, leaning against his broad shoulders.

"It's funny how much lives can change." he said wrapping me in his arms. I stared at the blazing fire and I felt so at ease. "One day, I was as miserable as I could be then the next; I'm the happiest man on earth." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in closer to me and gave me a chaste kiss. At first, it was nice and simple, innocent even, but then it quickly turned into something more.

As the minutes went by, we were getting more eager and aggressive in our kissing. Hair was being pulled, moans were being released. It was magic. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stopped the kiss for one Nano second and straddled him, being careful not to hurt him. I pulled his hair back and attacked his mouth. I heard his lion of a growl and it made my already wet lady-hood turn into a waterfall.

He grabbed on my ass cheeks and jerked ne forward so now we were slowly dry-humping. I pulled away from our heated kiss and tilted my head back, needing some air.

He took that opportunity and devoured my neck. He took my hand that was pulling his hair at the back of his head and forcefully made me feel on his hard as a rock dick. I moaned so load that I prayed I wouldn't wake up the kids. "See, baby? This is what you fucking do to me." I took charge now and started to rub on it from the outside of his pants. A little foreplay won't hurt. Plus, I haven't done this in quite a while; I wanted to build myself up to this. He moaned and stopped kissing my neck and grabbed my head to kiss me. Enough of this shit.

I stopped everything and pulled my sweater and t-shirt off, leaving me in only my bra and pants.

He grabbed my breasts and gently kneaded them like he did before, only this time it felt one hundred times better. "I want you so bad." I groaned.

He unclasped my bra and threw it across the room and it landed on the lamp which dimmed the room a couple of notches. He cupped my right breast and took my hard nipple into his mouth while groping on the other. He would quickly flicker it with his tongue and it felt amazing.

He stopped and grabbed my ass and picked me up, with my legs wrapped around his waist.

He laid us down on plush carpet a few feet away from the fire and was now on top of me, laying sweet kisses on my neck. I all of a sudden felt him stop and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked panting.

"I just want to make sure you're okay with this." Is he fucking me right now? Well…

"Em, if I wasn't okay with this," I said sliding my hand under his underwear and grabbing a hold of his dick, "I wouldn't be doing this right now." I moaned rubbing it up and down.

He quickly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down in one swift movement along with my underwear. He began kissing me again and I felt his hand slide down from my belly to my wet lips, and I'm not talking about the ones I use for talking.

He slowly stroked them with what felt like his thumb and my back instinctively arched wanting more. "You like that, baby?" he moaned. Of course I fucking did!

This went on for about a minute until he entered a finger. "Oh!" I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth and whispered, "We don't want to wake the kids do we? So keep it quiet." I nodded my head obeying. How could I keep quiet with his glorious finger pumping in and out of me? I was about to cum all over his hand but he said, "Not yet." Those two words fucking killed me. He stood up looking down at my naked self and I propped myself onto my elbows looking at this glorious man. He ripped off his shirt, keeping eye contact the whole time.

His body was that of a god. He had nice chiseled chest and an eight pack that would've made any model jealous. My eyes went lower and landed straight to his deep V. Oh, that V.

He looked at me and smiled, knowing that I was approving his beauty. "Play with yourself." I stopped all train of thought and looked back up at his face.

"Wh-what?"

"I said, play with yourself." His smile got more and more mischievous.

I did that thing I do with my lip whenever I'm in a tough spot.

"Don't think, Bella. Do."

I lay down on my back closing my eyes. I started off with playing with my breasts, feeling on the nipples and squeezing them, letting long moans escape. With one hand still on my breast, the other started to travel south. With my eyes closed, I was picturing Emmett's hands all over me and I knew that in a minute, they would be.

My hands went lower and lower until they made contact with my wet lips. I started to play with my clit and inserted a finger. I had done this many nights by myself but knowing that Emmett was watching made this erotic moment even more special.

I was feeling bold and then inserted another finger. Goodness, this felt good. I tilted my head to the side as if trying to stifle the moan that was inching to come out until I was rudely interrupted.

My hand was rudely pushed out of the way and was pinned down on both sides of my head.

I opened my eyes and saw Emmett over me, naked and glorious. I looked down between my open legs and saw that his massive dick was ready for action, alert right against my lips. He pushed slightly forward making the head of it touch my folds. "Aaargh!" Even the head felt good. I was just imagining the whole thing inside of me. "Just do me already!" I couldn't take it anymore.

"Eager, are we?" he smirked devilishly.

"Come in j- aaah!" He quickly went inside of me and I tried my hardest not to pass out.

My hands were squirming under his tight hold. I wanted, no needed to feel him.

He finally let my hands go and the first thing I grabbed was his nice, tight ass.

He fully pulled out then slammed back in. this went on for about a minute. Pulling out then pushing back in. Hard.

"Faster!" I half moaned half screamed.

"As you wish." As soon as he finished speaking, he let the jackrabbit out. The sound of skin slapping skin made this moment even hotter. I opened my eyes and looked down at where we were connected. Watching his big, vainy cock enter me again and again made me so much more wet.

"I'm gonna cum, Em." I whimpered while he was slamming into me.

"Cum with me." he replied. I opened my eyes and saw that he was lovingly looking back at me. At that moment, I knew that this man truly loved me and that I would have the privilege of making love with him like this anytime I wanted. I arched my back and waited for my climax to hit its peak.

"Oooooohh!" and boy did it hit.

"Aaargh!" Not long after, I heard Emmett moan and felt his warm cum enter me.

We rode it out and after a while, he went limp, but not so much that he could crush me.

I wrapped my arms around him, still inside me, and made big circles on his back as we were trying to catch our breaths.

"I told you I could fix your problem." he said tiredly. We both laughed.

"Yeah, you're my new sex therapist." I snickered.

"The best." he answered.

We laid there for about ten minutes until a thought came to me.

"Hey Em."

"Yeah, baby?" he answered, rubbing my thigh.

"What did you whisper to that kid at the day care?" He looked up at me and smiled.

"I said that I knew the boogeyman and if he bothered any other kid, I'd call him up and tell him to wait under his bed."

I looked at him shocked. Suddenly, I burst out laughing.

"That's horrible!" I laughed.

"Well, the kid deserved it." He laid his head back on my chest and started to laugh himself. What am I going to do with this fool?

AN: Well? What'd you think? How was it for my MAJOR lemon? R and R! The more reviews, the faster the chapters!


	24. SORRY!

Hey! I know that this isn't a new chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years! I know I did… I've been in the final exam mentality and all that I have bee doing for the past month and a half is studying. Plus, I've had to spend some time with my man ;) I've started to type again so I should have something for you all hopefully by this weekend; next Tuesday at the latest. Thx! And again I'm sooooo sorry!


	25. Showers and Revelations

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, on top of Emmett. His good hand was on the small of my back while a sheer sheet was barely covering my butt. I looked up a little and saw the cutest thing ever. Emmett's head was facing sideways sleeping with his mouth slightly open, just like Jeremy. What amazed me was that he also snored. It wasn't loud like a jack saw more like a whistle.

I intertwined my fingers palm down onto his chest and propped my chin on top. For what felt like an hour, I laid that way staring at him. I had so many other things to tell him. Like how my dad was coming soon and how it was going to be the kids' and mine's birthdays soon. I would have told him last night but I was a bit distracted.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a faint knocking at the door.

"Mommy, daddy." Shit! It was Jeremy. He was always the first to wake me up while Crystal slept. I looked at the knob and saw that it was unlocked so he could come in any second.

I shook Emmett so hard that he sat up saying, "And that's how the battle was won!" I guess he was dreaming.

"I don't care what battle it is but there will be a war if Jeremy sees us both naked. It'll scar him for life!" Emmett didn't know what I was talking about until Jeremy knocked on the door again.

"Oh shit." I got up with the sheet covering me and saw that Emmett was moving too slow for my liking. I helped him up and when he finally got up, my was he a sight for sore eyes. As he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, I stared at him in all his glory. He was naked, with a fucking hard on. I would've been turned on but Jeremy walking in and seeing that would be awful.

I looked at him disbelievingly gesturing to his manhood. Our son could walk in here and he was ready for another round.

"What," he whispered. "It's the morning and-" Before he could finish we saw the door opening. I quickly grabbed a nearby pillow and slammed it on Emmett's dick. He bent over, withering in pain but managed to keep the pillow in place, dropping to the floor.

Jeremy walked in with his stuffed bear, Mr. Yoyo, and stared at me, wrapped up in an almost see-through bed sheet and Emmett, on the floor in pain with only a pillow as protection from Jer's eyes.

"Hey baby." I said trying to sound cheerful at the same time. "What do you want for breakfast?" I had to steer him away from this situation as quick as possible.

"Oatmeal." He answered. "Wha' happen?" He asked. When Jeremy wanted to know something and you didn't answer, he'd stay there and keep asking until you did. Damn it.

"Uh, um," I looked to Emmett for guidance but he was still holding the pillow against him and I could see he was trying his hardest not to cry. Wow, for a big, strong football player, he was acting like a pussy.

"We, we were just, um wrestling. Yeah, that's it! We were wrestling and I pinned daddy to the ground."

Wow, I am good. I looked towards Emmett and the look on his face was hilarious. It looked like he didn't like the idea of his son seeing his big daddy beat up by a girl. I looked back at Jeremy and he still looked confused. All of a sudden, he slammed his bear to the ground, screamed like a maniac and charged towards a pain stricken Emmett. He jumped up in the air and slammed right on top of Emmett. Actually, he body slammed the pillow which was in front of Emmett junior which was in pain. When his body made contact, Emmett screamed so high that it sounded like the scream Crystal does when she doesn't get her way, which isn't so attractive. Jeremy got back up and grabbed his teddy bear and ran out of the room.

"Why did he do that?" said Emmett in a pained voice.

"Sorry. We sometimes play wrestle with Alice and that's his special move, the Terminator."

"There will be no more wrestling in this house." After he said that, I thought that now was the most appropriate time to laugh. And that I did.

A few moments later, we were all crowded up in the kitchen, fully dressed. Em was in a black wife beater and his boxers, with an ice pack over his crotch, while I was wearing the button up shirt that he wore yesterday. Any time he could, he would pinch my butt and I had to chastise him making sure the kids wouldn't see. It didn't stop him from doing it though. The kids were eating their strawberry oatmeal and we were sitting right next to them with our bagels and coffee. I was reading an excerpt from a new author and Emmett was reading the newspaper. We looked like the family that we were supposed to be all along. That reminded me!

"Hey Emmett!" I said.

"Yeah."

"Are you forgetting something?"

"No, I don't think so." He looked so clueless. It was cute.

"I'm your book publisher. Remember?"

It took him awhile to realize what I was talking about. That faithful day that he came to my office was what started this whole thing and honestly, him getting into that car accident afterwards was probably the best thing that happened to us.

"That's right! After all that's happened, I haven't had time to talk about that with you."

"That's fine. I just thought that you wouldn't want to talk about it after what was said to each other in my office." I couldn't look at him. I still felt bad about this whole situation abut keeping him away from the kids. I still felt like all of this was all my fault.

"Hey," I felt Emmett caress my cheek. I leaned into his hand, really needing his gentle touch.

"That's all in the past. All we could do now is look forward to the future and love and be there for one another. I love you and the kids and that's all we need."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." I felt like that was the last time we were ever going to talk about this. Like he said, what is in the past is now in the past.

"There are some more things we need to talk about though." I said as I wiped Crystal's mouth.

"Oh no! I have another child?" he asked in mock astonishment.

"No!" I said playfully slapping his arm. "Mine and the kids' birthdays are coming up soon."

"Awesome!" he yelled. "When is it?"

"Well, mine is November 12th and theirs is November 13th but we celebrate both on the 13th."

"I can't wait then. This year will be even better because you will have me."

"I know it will." I said kissing his cheek.

I grabbed their dishes and went to the sink to do the washing. The kids went into the living room putting on their favorite Saturday morning cartoons. I felt Emmett wrap his arms around me and start to kiss on my neck. "I loved waking up next to you this morning." he whispered.

"Same here." I answered. All of a sudden, I remember something really important that I had to tell him. "There is something else I have to tell you."

"Hm?" he said while rubbing my stomach.

"My dad's coming in a couple of days." He immediately stopped kissing me and stepped back a bit. I turned off the water and turned around to look at him. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah kinda." he laughed nervously. "I've never been that serious with a girl to the point where I met her parents. You'd be the first one." I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Don't worry. He is the sweetest man you'll ever meet." That was a lie. "He's not the type to make you feel uncomfortable or anything." That too was a lie. My dad was one of those who would stare down the dreaded man taking his little girl away from him and since he was Forks, Washington sheriff, he would be the one to move his coat over to show off his pistol. He carries that thing with him everywhere he goes. But Emmett didn't need to know that. He was already nervous and I didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

"Okay. Hell I was going to have to meet him sooner or later right? Mine as well do it sooner." I wish he could meet my mom. She was much more easy going. She was one of those bohemians that were free spirited and didn't wear shoes to public bathrooms. Right now, she was in Africa with her philanthropist husband and my step father Phil, helping with the invisible Children foundation. That is what she did best; help others. God I missed her.

I looked at the time and saw that it was nearly eight. I had to call the company and explain to them why I hadn't been in for the past coulee of days.

After explaining everything, my partner let me have a couple of weeks to myself as long as I did my editing and stuff at home. Thats be of the perks of being a diligent worker. You get little rewards.

We all spent the Saturday morning watching episodes of Tom and Jerry. Me and Crystal were cuddled up on the couch while Emmett and Jeremy were on the floor, their eyes glued to the television laughing whenever Tom did something to Jerry. It's funny how they both hate Jerry, calling him a good for nothing rat.

After countless hours of watching stupidity, we gave the munchkins showers. It was pretty fun. Whenever Emmett had the chance, he would splash me with water when he thought that I wasn't looking. I made the mistake of splashing him back when he grabbed me and we both went into the tub with Jer and Crystal. They both laughed and cheered while we were being kids ourselves and getting each other wet. We just decided to play it off and pretended to take showers with them in the tub. Of course we looked ridiculous because we were fully clothed.

We got them dressed and sent them off into the family room. It was mommy and daddy's turn to take showers.

I thought that I would go first so I quickly got undressed and hoped in the shower, cascading myself with the hot water. I loved my shower because it was the one where there were heads all over the walls so I felt water coming on me from every direction. I started shampooing my hair when I felt another hand on my head. That scared the shit out of me. My mind went back to that movie The Grudge and that scene when Sarah Michelle Gellar was washing her hair and she felt that creepy hand on the back of her head. I turned around and there was Emmett.

"Emmett! What are you doing in here? What about the kids?"

"Don't worry. I put the gate thing in front of the entrance so they won't wander and they are watching Spongebob so I doubt they are going to be doing nothing for the next thirty minutes."

"Yeah but-" I was cut off by his kiss.

"You worry too much." he said against my lips. I finally gave in and wrapped my arms around him. He took a seat on the shower bench and I was left straddling him. "You are so beautiful." His gentle words were mixed with his wandering hands. For a big manly, football player, he had the most gentle touch. Was kind of scared too because of his still cashed up left side. He had the cast covered with plastic but that didn't make him less attractive. He was still, perfect.

His hands traveled down my sides until he caught a hold of my butt. He squeezed really hard but it didn't hurt. It only caused me to moan and grind into him.

He sucked in air and through his teeth and winced in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you?" I asked worried.

"Not really. My dick still hurts from Jeremy's special move."

"I could make it feel better." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?" he asked.

"Well," I propped myself off of him really carefully making sure not to hurt him more than he was already hurt and knelt down in front of him. "I plan on making you feel really good." I grabbed his hard, throbbing manhood in my small hand and bit, did I miss it. I didn't get a chance to fully embrace it last night and I was going to take full advantage of it now. He sucked in air and I felt really confident right now. He was responding the way I wanted him to and that was all of the permission I needed to keep going. "And I'm gonna suck you dry."

Before he could say anything else, I took hi, into my mouth. It wasn't easy because Emmett is a really big man. I started out very slowly, wanting to savor every moment of this. From time to time, I would hear the approving moans and him saying, "That feels so fucking good." he would grab and pull at my hair and it was such a fucking turn on. I looked up at him and saw that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed in euphoria. "Don't stop. I'm so close baby." At that moment, I started to go faster and take him in deeper. Eat time his tip was at the back of my throat I would swallow. Once in high school, I read that when you're pleasuring a man orally and his tip hits your throat, you swallow because to the by, it feels like his tip is being tickled. Don't know how that works but if I'm confident in one thing about me, it's my sucking skills. Not that I'm a whore or anything.

Each time I swallowed, Emmett's moans would get louder. I giggled a little because he sounded so cute.

I guess the vibrations from my laugh did something to him because he started to shake is leg and quickly said "You better move." I shook my head as if telling him no. If I'm going to satisfy my man, I couldn't do it half assed.

I felt his warm seed enter the back of my throat and I willingly swallowed him dry. Spurt after spurt came but I didn't mind. He was my man, for now and forever and I would do anything to make him happy.

I took him out of my mouth and before getting back up, I kissed the base of his manhood. A little bow to wrap up the present.

I sat on his lap and waited for him to say something because he was still obviously trying to come down from his orgasm.

"That was- how did you- that was, not to sound vague, the best I've ever had." he smiled at me lazily.

"We aim to please." I smirked. He tried to slide his hands in between my legs but I quickly stopped him.

"Uh uh. Last night you pleased me so this was ll for you. It was my turn. I kissed his forehead and stood up. I grabbed an extra loofa and took some liquid soap and slowly poured it all his back. I massaged it into his skin and I let his head fall forward onto my stomach while he wrapped his arms around my hips. I cleaned him up like he was my king and loved every moment of it.

"You' probably the best nurse I've ever had, Swan." he said.

"Like I said Mr. McCarty. I aim to please. A little extreme TLC along the way doesn't hurt.

As hard as I tried to resist he wouldn't let me go uncared. He too, took my pink loofa and washed me up. It was kind of funny because with all of the casts and plastic it was awkward. He would try to reach place he couldn't and when I tried to do it for him, he would complain. "Can't wait to take these shits off in a couple of days."

When it came to washing me up down south, he had no trouble there. He took his time experimenting with his fingers and I wasn't complaining. Even though we both knew that place was clean he insisted on doing it multiple times.

All in all we ended up spending close to an hour in the shower, but it was okay. Apparently, there was a marathon of Spongebob going on. When my kids watch that show, the world could be ending outside and they wouldn't even notice.

Later on in the day, we decided to go over to Alice's house so we got dressed. I wore basic jeans with a light cardigan over a tank top and Uggs. Jeremy wore basically the same thing as me. Crystal also wore jeans with her favorite pink sweater on top. Emmett had to wear some basketball shorts and a t-shirt for now because his in home physical therapist was coming over in a few. She better be ugly.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Emmett was the one to open the door. I stayed in the kitchen with the kids paring them a snack so I didn't see who it was. What if his PT was hot and would steal him away from me? I've seen that movie Just Wright with Queen Latifah.

"Hey, man! Long time. I see!" Odd. He seemed to know who it was. "Come on in!" I heard the door close and people coming in.

Emmett walked in with his friend from the hospital, James I think.

"James, you remember the gorgeous girl who saved my life. This is Bella."

"Of course I do!" He dropped his gym bag on the floor and almost ran over to me. "How could I not remember the woman who saved my best friend's life?"

His hug was so warm and vibrant that I couldn't help but hug and like him instantly. I don't know if it was because he was really friendly or because I kind of knew he was gay. No man I knew wore a Giorgio Armani sweat suit and smelled like roses. He was pretty hot too. He had emerald green eyes and shoulder length hair that looked shinier and healthier than mine! Even though he was wearing a good amount of clothing, I could tell that he was lean and toned. If I wasn't with Emmett and thought that he was gay, he'd've been someone to consider. He kind of reminded me of that hot guy who played Raven-Symone's love interest in my favorite Disney channel movie Cheetah Girls.

He pushed me back still holding on to my shoulders and politely introduced himself. "I'm James Vanderbeek. But you already know that." He smiled at Mae and had the whitest teeth I had ever seen.

"Nice to meet you James. I'm Bella Swan, but you already know that." I replied with a smile.

"And who are these two adorable angels?" he said cooing at the kids.

"This is Jeremy and Crystal." answered Emmett.

"Ohhhh. They're your kids." replied James in realization. "They look just like you!" he laughed.

" You think? I thought they looked more like Bella." giggled Emmett.

"Yeah, well, there is a mixture of both of your features in them." He bent down in front of the two who were munching on apple slices and said, "You better get used to me kids. I'm gonna be around for a long, long time." Crystal giggled while Jeremy looks at him all funny.

"I thought I remember you being Emmett's manager. Are you a physical therapist too?" I had to ask.

"Yes and yes. I am his manager because I knew that I was the only one that could keep him in line. And as for the physical therapist part, I went to college for that and I have my license, so I sometimes do that on the side. But it doesn't pay as much as being this guy's manager. Plus, he called me a couple of nights ago gushing bout how wonderful and beautiful and smart, yadda yadda, Bells was. So I took it upon myself to be his PT because by the way he talked about you, I didn't want a tramp putting her hands on our man. He is a sports celebrity and you know how desperate and slutty girls could be. Regardless their professional job or whether or not they have a family." I gave him an appreciative smile and he winked back.

"So, let's get started. The sooner we get you back into shape, physically and mentally, the sooner we could get you back on the field."

"You guys could use here gym in the basement. I think it has everything you need." I suggested.

"I'll meet you down there." He grabbed his Dolce & Gabbana gym bag and I led him to the basement door.

"He's really nice." I said to Emmett.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. He's been there with me thought thick and thin. I don't know how he's dealt with me through all these years. If I was him, I would have been long gone by now."

"That shows you he's a god friend. But I wanna tell you something."

"What?" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I think he's gay." When I said that, he burst out laughing.

"You think?" he laughed. "Whenever we talked about girls and vagina, he would make these faces and look like he was about to throw up. He is nowhere near heterosexual." He gave me and the kids small kisses and was on his way down to the basement. I wonder if James ever flirts with Emmett. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I know I would.

**AN: I know it's been a while. More like a century but I was really busy and just couldn't find the time in my life to write to you all. SORRY! I will try to start updating every week or other week depending on my schedule. You guys are one of my top priorities right now and I don't want to disappoint you all. Sorry if there are a lot of typos because I just couldn't find the time to proofread it all. What do you guys think if the story so far. I hope I am going in the right track. If any of you have any ideas on what I should put into the story, feel free to send me a message or put in the review box. James in this story was inspired by my best gay guy friend Antoine. I love him so much that I had to put something reminding me of him in this story. Luv you all!*******************PS********************** check out some pictures of the guy from cheetah girls for those of you who don't know who I'm talking about. His name is Kyle Schmid**


	26. NOTICE

HI EVERYONE! I am truly sorry for the hiatus on ONoD! I was going through tough times with the fam and summer work and tennis practices all of the fun stuff. Right now everything is kinda getting back to normal in regards to my family and my social life. Everyone is loving each other again, my emotional state is getting better, boyfriend getting hotter. Life is going good so far. But onto the stuff you really want to hear. I am sorry to say this but I will no longer continue this story... just kidding! I will get back to writing but it will take some time off because of school starting soon. I plan on writing again between mid September to early october. I know it's a long time but I need to take care of me first before I feel like I am good enough to start writing again. I promise you will see a new chapter within the coming month! also I am going to be looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested, email me please. I have been getting reviews on my mistakes and thx guys for finally pushing me on this problem with grammar and what not. Anywho, thx to you all who have been patient and kept on reading even though I have not been too persistent on updates. PS if any of you have suggestions on what I should put in the future chapters, feel free to review. I have many ideas myself but can't seem to put them together! I luv u all and thank you for all the support!


	27. Knowing Your Place

Hi! I'm back. I have regained my composure and am feeling way better. I now have a new amazing beta, rosellebec. With her, you all will hopefully not have to read so many mistakes. This is a little teaser for the chapter coming next week so bare with me.

"Do you know what you're doing, Emmett?" asked James out of nowhere. I put down the dead weights that were being used and looked at him like a lost puppy.

"What do you mean, do I know what I'm doing?"

"I mean with Bella and the kids. Well, have you even talked about the really important things that are gonna affect the kids in the future?"

I just looked at him like he grew two heads. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you talked about changing the kids' last name, or where you are all going to live because now that they know that they have a father, I don't think that it would be good for them to see you gone in a couple of months. Or what about your alcoholism? What about marriage?" One of the many reasons why James was my best friend is that he is up front. I hated it sometimes, but he is always right.

"To be honest man, I haven't thought about most of that. I bet Bella hasn't even thought about any of it. It's just that, everything has been moving so fast that we haven't really had any time to think or sit down and really talk about things like that. As for my alcoholism, I did my first session yesterday; with Bella."

"Em, that's amazing!" he said happily. "I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks," I said humbly. "The thing is, I thought that it was going to be a joke, you know. I thought that it wasn't going to help one bit. But having Bella there, encouraging me and pushing the right buttons when I needed them pushed was amazing. It was only my first session and I feel as though it's already helping. As for marriage , I think she may be the one. I don't know it's something about her that draws me to her. The thing is, I haven't even been with her for too long. But I know that she's the one for me. I'm head over heels for her, man!"

"That's good! As long as you're taking small steps and having a good support system near you, that's all I ask for. It seems like Bella is a good influence on you and, God, she is beautiful." I couldn't help but to think of her. Her beautiful smile, her long gorgeous mahogany hair, and her wonderful personality. "You know if I wasn't so gay, I'd go for that right?" I couldn't help but laugh at his last statement.

"I am a lucky man." I said smiling like a goof.

"Yes, you are. You've got two gorgeous children, an amazing girlfriend, and an awesome career. Don't fuck it up dickhead."

I know this is short but this is like a preview to what happens next. I just wanted to have an introduction to the more important things that are going to have to happen in Crystal and Jeremy's life. Thank you to my new beta, rosellebec. See you next week!


	28. Sugar and Spice

Hi Everyone! Here with a new one, so enjoy!

After the work out, I took a nice long hot shower to soothe my aches. The fact that I had been on bed rest for so long and had not exercised as much as I did before, made my muscles so weak. It was the perfect opportunity for me to think about the conversation between James and I. Could I marry Bella? The answer to that is yes. The hardest question is should I marry her? I mean, yes, I over her and the kids with all my heart, but this is one messed up situation. We are not the conventional family. Technically, Bella and I have only known each other for a week and a half. Not even! She and the children have established lives here in Washington. They also have their friends and family and I don't want to take their relationships away from them.

If we were to get married, I would either have to move here and try to get a contract with the Redskins, which takes a lot of time and patience, which are definitely two things I don't have. On the other hand, if she were to marry me, she would have to pack up everything with her and look for a new publishing job in New York, which is very hard. Looking to be a publisher in a big city like that is probably one of the hardest things to do. I myself don't have much left but she has everything here.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by a loud knocking on the door.

"Emmett?" she yelled.

"Yeah!"

"We're going grocery shopping. Want to come with us?"

Something as simple as grocery shopping got me excited. It meant normalcy. Just hanging out with them at the local store was enough to make my day. "Yes!" I replied a little too quickly. I knew she heard the overall enthusiasm in my voice because I heard her little giggle through the bathroom door.

I hauled ass getting ready. I quickly threw on some random clothes, almost falling over at least three times doing so.

As I was making my way to the kitchen, all of a sudden, I heard Crystal scream. I ran as fast and as best as I could with this annoying leg cast on.

I was about to ask what had happened, but instead, I saw Bella giggling and Jeremy folding his arms across his chest looking extra pissed with his lip pouted. I looked over and looked at Crystal and she looked Ike she was about to kill her brother.

"Uh, what's going on here?" I asked almost scared. Bella looked up at me with an amused smile.

"Well, Crystal is mad." she said sheepishly.

"I could see that, but why the scream? I thought someone was getting anally probed in here."

"It's just this thing that Crystal does when she doesn't get her way or is having a conflict with Jeremy that she knows she's losing. She kind of got that habit from her aunt Alice."

I walked over to Crystal and knelt down to get to her level. "Honey, what's the matter?" I asked gently stroking her hair.

"I want fruit woll ups!" she yelled. I snickered a little because I knew she was trying to say "roll" ups but she ended up saying it like the word wall.

"No! Chocolate!" Jeremy yelled just as loud.

"You see, whenever we go grocery shopping, we buy a snack that they _both_ have to agree on getting." she said emphasizing the word both. "Now we just have to choose between fruit roll ups and chocolate." As soon as she finished her last word, the kids, simultaneously shouted "chocolate!"and "fruit 'woll' ups!"

"Why not get both?" I asked Bella.

"Chocolate doesn't sit well with Crystal's stomach and giving something that is basically dyed, softened sugar, like roll ups, to Jeremy, is a mixture for disaster. If I buy one or the other, one of them isn't going to have some sort treat they could eat. Plus, if I buy both, I know that these two sneaks will take them whenever and have a sugar overload. Trust me; I made the mistake of buying both, _twice_! The first time, Jeremy ate half a box of fruit roll ups, in one hour while I was looking over a book. Just after, I come downstairs to find the living room in shambles. There were piles of what I thought was chocolate all over the floor, and the dirt from plants scattered around the very, and I mean extremely, expensive carpet from Egypt Alice bought me. It had to be made from Egyptian baby hair because the price was just outrageous!" she says exasperated. "Anyway, I look over and see that Crystal has fallen asleep on the couch with her blanket, so I don't think that it was her. So I walk into the kitchen, and the sight that I see was horrendous. The kitchen was just as worse!" she says with laughter.

"Flour, sugar, and seasonings, were all over the kitchen counter tops. Plates were broken, and cabinet doors were barely hanging onto their hinges. I knew then and there that this had to be Jeremy's doing. I start looking for him and when I look to my left," she says catching her breath, "there he is, standing over the sink, legs spread apart, and all I see between his legs is a long stream of pee making its way into the sink, and his butt cheeks covered in flour!" At that moment, I start breaking into a fit of laughter. I fucking love this kid! "And then, and then," she says hysterically, "as he's peeing, he stops for a second and then farts! And when he farts, the flour in between his crack poofs like smoke and he keeps peeing!" We were both laughing so hard that we literally had tears falling from our eyes.

"No way! That is too funny!" I said trying to catch my breath. "I would have killed to see this!"

"You say that now, but you wouldn't be saying this if you were there! I ran over to him as fast as I could and quickly snatched him from the sink. It took forever to get the hot sauce out of his hair. At least one whole bottle of shampoo, but that didn't work because his hair smelled of jalapeños for a good three days. The cleaning took me and Alice two whole nights, and still to this day, the carpet is down in basement, with that stain still showing. I still don't even know what it was." Her laughter dies down, but I still see her wiping loose tears from her eyes.

"That was the first time, but what happened he second time, wasn't as funny. The short end of it is that Crystal had the worst diarrhea. Whatever she ate would come straight back out. She ate a fry and two minutes later, the fry, as a whole, came shooting out. The doctor says she isn't lactose intolerant, but that she might not process the components of chocolate well. As ridiculous as it sounds, it's true." She looked at our daughter in a very sympathetic way. "She will never know the holistic taste of chocolate." she says jokingly. "That's why I always end up buying fruit. It's healthy and good, so no matter how much they argue. They always end up forgetting and liking strawberries or stuff like that, so everything turns out fine. This is just something they do every prime we're about to leave for the store."

"That's good to know. So next time, when it's just the three of us, I won't make them have to battle to death and the one to come out alive gets what they want." I said smiling.

I slowly came back up and kissed both of my kids, who were still in their angry positions, just staring each other down. I then went up to my beautiful, wait a minute! We didn't make it official. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" It wasn't a real proposal, but it was a start. "Oh, Emmett Dale McCarty, it would be my honor, but you should know I have kids. Two of them to be exact." she said smiling.

"I think I could handle that." I said, and I slowly and sensually kissed her.

We were brought out of our passionate moment by Crystal's ear piercing scream.

"Okay, okay! We both yelled covering our ears.

We bundled them up in their jackets and were on our way to the grocery store. I was in the mood for some apples, but I've got to see if that's okay with my kids first.

See u next week with a very interesting chapter and don't forget to Review!


End file.
